FND
by Andyko873
Summary: Semua bermula dari bersekolahnya sasuke di universitas konoha


Hy! Aku author newbie di sini, kali ini aku membawakan fanfic baru-ku, kalau ada kesamaan ataupun thypo mohon di maafkan.

Disc: naruto asli milik masasshi kishimoto

Genre : kurang pinter ngasih genre cerita ini.

Lets start story!

.

.

.

Friends never die

pagi ini kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempat ku mengenyam pendidikan, siapa yang tak mengetahui universitas ternama di konoha dengan segudang bocah nakal dan premanisme di dalamnya. Tapi kalian tahu? Aku tak bisa menghindari dari sekolah itu walaupun aku juga tak tahu pasti apa alasannya.

Lupakan sejenak masalahku tentang universitas. perkenalkan namaku uchiha sasuke _ jurusan kesenian semester pertama,aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama dengan sepupuku uchiha konan. Jika boleh jujur Bila di lihat-lihat konoha adalah sebuah kota yang maju dengan cukup pesat,akan tetapi jalan yang ku lewati saat ini adalah daerah perumahan kuno di konoha yang mana terdapat bangunan-bangunan tua tidak luput dengan ukiran dan patung yang semi klasik untuk zaman sekarang. sehingga aku tak bisa mendiksripsikan kan banyak bagaimana bangunan modern yang ada disini.

.

.

Author prov

.

.

Di lain tempat bisa kita lihat dua pemuda berlari sangat cepat mamacu kaki mereka hingga ke titik maksimum dengan ter-iringi suara teriakan di belakang , sosok yang usianya tak jauh beda dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Dengan gesit dua pemuda itu melompati pagar pembatas dan menyebrangi jalan seakan jalan itu di buat khusus oleh kakek moyangnya hanya untuk mereka berdua melupakan banyak nya lalu lalang kendaraan yang bisa saja mengakhiri hidup mereka detik itu juga. Tidak berhenti di situ dari belakang kedua pemuda yang sebut saja si pengejar berbuat tak jauh beda dengan dua orang pemuda tersebut lakukan, sosok-sosok remaja yang bergerombol mengejar dua pemuda itupun melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih nekat bila boleh jujur.

Kedua pemuda itupun berhenti seraya menatap kebelakang merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berlari menghindari kejaran gerombolan remaja di belakang mereka sembari bertukar senyum sinis, setelah sampai di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dengan beralaskan batu bata yang di susun sangat apik. Tak butuh memakan waktu lama, saat ini dua orang pemuda itu sudah terkepung dengan gerombolan remaja yang mengejarnya tadi dengan membentuk formasi melingkar . sedangkan sosok raven di sudut hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Kembali ke pemuda berambut blonde dan temannya berambut orange yang sudah memulai pertarungan dengan kelompok remaja yang bisa kita sebut sebuah geng yang sebelumnya menjadi sosok pengejar. Penuh kesigapan pemuda blonde itu memukul dan membanting lawannya,tak mau kalah dengan sang blonde pemuda orange pun unjuk gigih dengan menendang lawannya hingga terlihat tak mampu berdiri kembali. Tetapi yang namanya perkelahian sekuat apapun orang itu bila kalah jumlah juga terkena dampak yang cukup besar , seperti yang di alami pemuda orange itu yang akhirnya merasakan bogem mentah dari lawannya hingga ia terhuyung mundur, akan tetapi kesigapan sang partner berambut blonde tidak bisa di remehkan terlihat ia langsung melakukan pembelaan dengan meninju lawan pumuda orange, dan begitulah selanjutnya yang terjadi.

Diantara semua kesibukkan kedua pemuda yang memiliki hormone dan kekuatan yang lebih tampak seorang gadis berambut bubble gum menghampiri pemuda raven yang tetap berdiri di sudut , bisa di lihat dari segi manapun tak berniat beralih ataupun bergeming dari posisi ia berdiri sekarang.

"hey kau tak takut dipukul apa?!" ucap sang gadis membuyarkan lamunan si raven.

"e..eh?"respon si raven saat ia di tarik dengan paksa oleh si pinky.

"ayo!" tegas pinky sembari mempererat peganggannya di saat raven ingin memberontak.

Kembali ke tokoh petarung kita yang hampir menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil Porsche menghampiri dengan seseorang di dalam berambut merah dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata sambil berteriak cukup lantang hingga membuat dua orang dipanggil sontak memandang kearahnya.

"naruto!yahiko!" teriaknya tidak lupa mengayunkan tangan memberi kode untuk menuju cepat kedua pemuda yang di panggil sontak berlari menujunya.

"awas di belakangmu naruto!" teriaknya kembali.

 ** _Bugh!_**

Sebuah serangan menggunakan siku dari pemuda blonde terayun indah telak membuat sang lawan terlungkup dengan keadaan sudah di pastikan pingsan total.

Dengan cekatan akhirnya yahiko dan naruto memasuki mobil tersebut dan segera melesat menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara meninggalkan sejumlah pemuda yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya walaupun masih ada beberapa yang mampu berdiri, mereka berjalan dengan keadaan tidak normal yaitu sah dalam wujud pincang dan memeganggi lengan mereka,pose yang selalu terjadi bila kalah dalam pertarungan. Dengan kalimat yang juga sering di dengar oleh kita ' _awas saja, tunggu pembalasan kami'_ sungguh klise bukan bahkan sangat _de javu_ bila kalian sering menonton tv.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Sementara lain posisi di bawah pepohonan yang rindang di area khusus pejalan kaki daerah universitas , tampak seorang pemuda raven dan gadis pinky berjalan bersama dengan pemuda raven sendiri berwajah canggung berada di dekat sang gadis pinky tersebut.

"uhm, ternyata kau baru pertama kali ya berada di konoha?" Tanya sang pinky ke raven dengan senyum hangatnya.

"uhm yeah,ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini."

"serius kau baru pertama kali melihat pertarungan anak-anak seperti itu_er_perkelahian jalanan"

"uhm… biasanya aku hanya melihat di sekolah"

"a_kau harus berhati-hati disini, sebab di sini banyak sekali geng yang seperti itu"

"namaku sakura, haruno sakura. Namamu?"sambungnya

"uchiha sasuke," balasnya tersenyum lembut kearah sang gadis pinky

"sasuke. untuk kau tahu? tadi itu adalah namikaze naruto, dia adalah seorang leader geng yang bernama _taka_ " terang sakura " dan sebaiknya kau mendengar nasehatku, agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya bahkan menjauh adalah kata yang pantas untuk kau lakukan dengannya."

"alasannya?" bingung sasuke.

"uhm.., dia itu pengaruh buruk untukmu." Jawab sakura " kau tahu ia tinggal kelas saat senior high school sebanyak dua kali dan berakhir di universitas di sini and yeah_ia juga mengalami hal yang sama juga." sedangkan sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti dan mendengarkan nasehat dari teman barunya yang tak salah bernama haruno sakura tersebut.

"ah_iya! Ngomong-ngomong kau anak jurusan apa?"

"a_aku…aku anak jurusan seni," ucap sasuke " semester pertama" sambungnya

"benarkah! Jadi kita satu kelas kalau begitu," tutur sakura "aku juga jurusan seni semester pertama" lanjutnya yang terlihat sekali kilatan antusias di matanya.

 ** _Flashback_**

Hari ini adalah hari ujian akhir bagi naruto di SMA hanazawa ini, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru motor yang ia sangat hafal sekali milik siapa itu. Dengan wajah gelisah dan bimbang si blonde bingung untuk memilih ujian akhirnya atau sahabatnya. Sang guru-pun memulai membagikan lembar LJK beserta soal hingga ia tiba di bangku naruto, akan tetapi yang tersisa di sana hanyalah sebuah tas tanpa sang pemilik yang mungkin saja pergi ketempat antah berantah.

Dengan berpacu pada motor ninja milik yahiko akhirnya naruto-pun sampai di bangunan tua, berlari kecil itulah yang mereka lakukan untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut yang hampir mirip sebuah labirin, sebulum ia mendengar suara pukulan bogem mentah secara samar-samar dan berlari berusaha menuju keasal suara. Terbelalak adalah hal yang pertama kali naruto dan yahiko lakukan saat mereka menyaksikan kedua temanya sudah kalah jumlah dan pukuli secara brutal.

"kiba,obito!" teriak yahiko berlari di dahului dengan naruto terlihat sudah melompat memukul salah seorang pelaku pemukulan sang sahabat hingga ia tumbang, dan pertikaian pun terjadi. Dengan cepat dan sigap naruto sudah melumpuhkan empat orang . sebuah tinjuan telak di ulu hati membuat lawan terakhirnya tersungkur dengan mulut bercucuran darah.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yahiko khawatir sedangkan naruto hanya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas yang cukup ketara bila kita melihatnya secara seksama.

"tidak,kami tidak apa-apa"jawab kiba sambil tergopoh-gopoh membantu obito berdiri " apa matamu sudah rusak,kau tidak melihat kami hampir berwujud kue moci dari pada manusia dan kau Tanya tidak apa-apa?" sambung kiba sarkas ,andai saja ini sebuah anime maka dapat kita lihat urat di kepala kiba sudah membentuk persimpangan lengkap dengan sebuah rambu-rambu lalu lintas secara _imajinatif_.

"che_" decih naruto hingga suara tawa mengema di lorong itu.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"dimana kedua orang tua namikaze-san?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan suara tenang.

"maaf pak, kedua orang tua tuan muda naruto saat ini mendapat rapat yang mendadak. Sehingga harus saya yang mewakili tuan besar untuk masalah tuan muda pak." Jawab sang kepala pelayan dengan sangat sopan "tidak lupa saya sampaikan bahwa tuan dan nyonya besar namikaze-san sangat menyesalkan akan hal ini_" sambungnya.

"anda tau, ini sangat mempersulit saya menyelesaikan masalah ini" ujar kepala sekolah dengan sangat dingin, yang cukup menusuk orang di sekitarnya. Atmosfir di ruangan tersebutpun mulai berubah menjadi semakin memberat dengan kebisuan kedua orang di dalam. Dengan berbeda beda ekspresi tetapi tujuan mereka yaitu menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang mereka geluti.

"bagaimana jika saya mengeluarkan namikaze-san?"Tanya kepala sekolah, entah untuk mencairkan atmosfir ataupun semakin memperberat suasana di situ.

"baiklah, pak" ucap pria dengan tanda luka melintang di wajahnya sebut saja ia iruka dangan sangat lugu tanpa sadar apa yang di ucapkannya hingga " apa?!" menggema di ruangan dengan sangat tidak elit.

"se_sebaiknya ki_kita selesaikan ini secara baik-baik pak" ucap memelas iruka seolah ia seorang ayah yang tak ingin anak nya di berhentikan dari sekolah , sedangkan sang anak di sebelahnya sama sekali tak perduli apa yang dilakukan pria di disampingnya bahkan sesekali ia menghala nafas yang bisa saja di jengah dengan perbincangan pamannya iruka dangan kepala sekolah yang hampir mirip sebuah drama picisan di tv-tv local.

"anda tahu tuan, bahkan anak iitu sama sekali tidak memohon kepadaku untuk bersekolah di sini! Dan untuk anda tahu ini sudah ujian akhir yang kedua kalinya ia lewatkan! Saya tak berniat membuat sekolahku malu memiliki siswa yang gagal lulus hingga dua kali dan sekarang ia akan mencoba menyentuh ke tiga! Tak akan kubiarkan_" ucap kepala sekolah mulai termakan emosinya.

"saya meminta maaf sebesarnya atas kejadian itu pak, sebagai gantinya ini" ucap iruka atau bisa di bilang orang yang dianggap paman bagi naruto merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya .

" sebuah tiket sirkus~" *krik..krik..krik..* dengan cepat iruka segera mengambil cek di dalam tasnya meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang cengo "_eh, maksudnya cek enam puluh ribu dollar, anggap saja uang bantuan dari tuan besar untuk sekolah ini" sambung iruka dengan muka merah padam atas kecerobohannya. Sedangkan di lain pihak tampak sang kepala sekolah menunjukkan smirk miliknya, hingga semua itu rusak dengan tindakan cepat naruto untuk merempas cek yang hampir di sentuh sang kepala sekolah dan merobeknya menjadi kecil-kecil.

"aku. keluar pak_" ucap naruto dengan nada tagas,bahkan tak ada keraguan di matanya. Di lain pihak tampak iruka sudah mengigit kuku jari telunjuk "ayo paman" sambungnya keluar menutup pintu meninggalkan iruka yang sedang membungkuk hormat kearah kepala sekolah dan pergi dengan keadaan ketar-ketir awas awas dengan amukan penuh kasih sayang dari tuan besarnya nanti.

'ya tuhan kenapa kau memberi ujian yang lebih rumit dari ujian fisika kepadaku…' ratapan batin iruka merana.

Dilain posisi, tampak naruto sudah berjalan sangat jauh.

 _Bagi kebanyakkan orang uang adalah sumber kebahagian.._

 _Tetapi bagiku, uang adalah sumber kesedihan…_

Batin naruto tidak lupa membanting almamenter miliknya kelantai dan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, semua siswa hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan sulit dijabarkan.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"hey hinata! Hey!" panggil sakura kearah temannya yang mungkin bisa di bilang teriakkan menurut sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan secara ababil. Hingga gadis yang di panggil pun menoleh setelah turun dari motor matic-nya , terpesona adalah hal pertama terjadi pada sasuke. bahkan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat melihat wajah hinata yang bisa kalian katakan cantik, tidak sangat cantik bahkan.

"suke_hey SASUKE!" teriak sakura merasa di abaikan memanggil teman di sebelahnya tampak memasang wajah termenung yang jujur saja sangat jelek di pasang di wajahnya.

"a_ah iya?" jawab sasuke tersadar dengan suara malaikat sakura yang kalau booleh jujur bagaikan sangkakala, mungkin saat pulang nanti sasuke akan mengasingkan sedikit waktu untuk memeriksakan telinganya di dokter THT terdekat.

"dia adalah hyuuga hinata , dia itu temanku. anak jurusan perdagangan semester dua" terang sakura ke sasuke sembari menyeret dengan kasar kearah hinata.

"hinata ini temanku sasuke" kenal sakura dan " sasuke ini hinata, ia teman baikku sekaligus kakak tingkatku saat masih sma yang ku jelaskan tadi_" lanjutnya dengan ceria laksana mentari.

"hy.." ucap hinata kearah sasuke dengan senyum lembutnya.

Belum sempat sasuke menjawab sapaan hinata tak lama terlihatlah sosok naruto keluar dari sebuah mobil Porsche milik nagato, notabene orang yang memanggil naruto dan yahiko tadi saat bertarung ria dengan remaja yang ber genre preman.

"naruto!" panggil yahiko sedikit berteriak.

Dengan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melirik kearah yahiko , seakan bertanya _ada apa?_ membuat naruto terkesan penuh charisma. "jangan lupa nanti malam" ucap yahiko yang sukses mendapat _nice guy_ milik naruto dan langsung kembali melangkahkan kaki seraya menyeka keringat didahinya.

"lihat siapa yang datang, si pembuat masalah" jeda

"jauhi dia_" lanjut sakura melirik tajam kearah naruto dan menarik hinata untuk pergi menjauh, sedangkan naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung. Sign_ secara tak sengaja kelereng sapphire itu-pun bertemu pandang dengan onyx, dengan ekspresi absurd sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan naruto sekaligus memutuskan kontak mata secara sepihak.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"hinata, makan bersama ku yuk?" rayu pemuda dengan warna rambut perak.

"dalam mimpimu!" sergah hinata dengan wajah masam yang bisa di bilang imut dimata kedua pemuda berwujud abal-abal kagak ada kerennya sama sekali di mata author maupun kedua wanita yang di goda.

"ayolah, jangan sungkan-sungkan" sambung pria berwajah hiu aka kisame.

"hey kau tak mengerti bahasa jepang apa?! diia itu tak mau bersama kalian bukan!" sergah sakura dengan mata yang sudah melotot hampir melompat dari lubang matanya.

"aku hanya ingin makan bersama mu hime" rayu pria bernama hidan lagi mengabaikan sergahan sakura, merasa sergahan tak dianggap membuat sakura mendesah kesal dengan mata masih memicing tajam yang sekarang ini kearah pemuda berwajah hiu dengan kurang ajarnya menengedipkan sebelah mata secara genit kearahnya.

"enggak ya enggak" tegas hinata.

"biar aku bawakan ya?" tawar temannya dengan cekatan ingin mengambil makanan yang di pegang hinata dan sudah pasti reflex gadis lavender itu sangat tak mengenakkan bagi pemuda berwajah hiu.

"hey… sasuke!" panggil hinata sumringah kearah sasuke yang sedang asyik mengambar di pojok kantin, meninggalkan kedua pria yang sedang merayunya dengan sakura membawa cemilan berangsur pergi menyusul kearah hinata ,tidak lupa bersedakah tatapan sinis kearah dua pemuda yang tampak aneh.

"hey.." jawab sasuke dengan senyum sangat manis hingga kedua matanya melengkung dan terlihat sebuah lesung pipi di kedua pipinya .sungguh membuat sasuke terlihat semakin tampan.

Tak mau mangsanya di ambil dengan pria berwajah babyface itu-pun dengan cepat kedua pemuda yang di ketahui bernama kisame dan hidan menghampiri sasuke dengan wajah berang.

"kami sudah memesan tempat ini" ucap hidan menaikan kaki keatas bangku milik sasuke.

Dengan sedikit gentar sasuke-pun berdiri ingin pindah dari kursi yang ia duduki sejak tadi sambil mengemas peralatan mengambarnya, sebelum suara sakura mengintrupsi dengan nada tegas.

"tidak. Tetap duduk di tempatmu sasu. Jangan dengarkan mereka." Ucap sakura tegas sambil mendeathglare kedua pemuda yang berani mengusir sasuke dari duduknya, sedikit takut kedua pria itu melihat glare sakura. Tapi yang namanya usaha ya usaha-kan, mereka pun mengulanginya lagi.

"hey! Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa jepang apa?!" bentak pria bernama hidan membuat bahu sasuke berjengit terkejut, dengan wajah takut-takut ia bimbang antara pergi atau tetap bertahan di kursi yang biisa saja menghantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan ber gender UKS.

Tak lama di suasana di antara itu tampaklah sosok naruto masuk dengan wajah yang tenang, bagaikan sosok malaikat penyelamat sasuke dengan sedikit sihir ajaib membuat dua pemuda yang tadi menyergah sasuke sudah lari kocar-kacir seolah-olah melihat setan di siang bolong.

Dengan tenang naruto-pun mengantri makanan di bagian paling belakang, yeah_walaupun ia kuat tak berarti ia akan mengunakan kekuatannya untuk menindas yang lemah bukan? dan hal itu hanya untuk sebuah antrian makanan pula.. gak namikaze sekali. Menunggu dan menunggu sebelum seorang pria berbadan gempal yang terindikasi bernama chouji memotong antrian.

"hey..! bisakah jangan memotong barisan! Apakah susah bagimu untuk _queue(mengantri)_ " bentak naruto kearah pemuda gempal di hadapannya dengan mata menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"apa maksud mu!" bentak pemuuda gempal balas tak terima "apa yang kau inginkan!"

"aku katakan bisakah kau _queue(mengantri)?"_ dengan suara dingin menjawab pemuuda gempal tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut nenas dengan wajah datar, menghampiri pemuda gampal yang notabene adalah anggota geng-nya. Datar itu lah yang terdapat di wajah kedua sosok yang ter-sinyalir _leader_ dari geng masing-masing yang bisa di bilang cukup kuat.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya shikamaru kepada temannya tanpa melepas deathglare dari mata kuachi-nya kearah naruto ,sedangkan di pihak naruto-pun menampakkan deathglare-nya hingga suasana di kantin-pun berubah menjadi berat.

"ia mengatakan _queue_ dan aku tak mengerti maksudnya _" jelas chouji "apa perlu aku bergabung dengan nya agar mengerti _queue_ itu apa" sambung pemuda gempal dengan memasang wajah watados.

"heh_mungkin kau harus banyak belajar dari tuan pintar ini bagaimana caranya tinggal selama dua tahun…benarkan jagoan_" remeh shikamaru menyulut emosi naruto, yang di sulutpun sudah mengepalkan buku tangan hingga memutih, saat tahu undangan telah berbalas iapun maju mendekatkan diri kearah naruto dengan kepala mendongak pongah. Hingga_

"hey apa yang kalian lakukan anak muda!" teriak pak tua bernama jiraiya yang entah apa itu di pipinya membentuk lima jari, mungkin saja bekas tamparan dari para gadis dan jelas bukan pria, berlari keaarah kedua pemuda berusaha mengurai pertakaian yang akan berlangsung secara _live_.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?! Mengukur tinggi badan kalian hah?!" bentaknya lagi memandang wajah naruto dan shikamaru bersamaan dengan mata yang memicing tajam kearah dua orang pemuda di kanan dan kirinya.

"kalian ini tahu-nya hanya berkelahi dan berkelahi , setiap saat aku lihat kalian hanya pertikaian saja yang terjadi! Entah dari orang luar ataupun oraang dalam! Selalu saja bertikai! Seharusnya kalian itu tidak terlahir sebagai manusia" hardik jiraiya " melainkan ayam jago,jadi kalian bisa berkelahi sepuas yang kalian inginkan!" lanjutnya berang.

"sekarang bubar! Bubar! atau kalian mau berurusan dengan tsunade-san?!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang eer_ berbahaya " dan kau kepala nanas,kapan kau akan merapikan rambutmu itu heh?, kau kira ini tempatmu untuk meninggikan rambut apa!" bentaknya menatap kedua pemuda yang mulai berlalu pergi dengan mata yang masih saling memicing tajam seolah berkata urusan kita belum selesai.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

*tuuut..tuuut…tuuut…*

Sudah hampir sepuluh kali ia menghubungi sepupunya bernama konan, dengan kembali bernisiatif menggetuk pintu lagi, yah walaupun tadi ia sudah mencoba hasilnya nihil tetapi apa salahnya mencoba lagi bukan, toh tak ada yang melarangnya.

*tok..tok..tok..* "konan?" *tok..tok..* "konan?"

Set telpon lagi.

*tuuut..tuut..tuut..*

#klip…klip…klip…dering telpon konan yang menandakan sudah pasti si pemilik ada di dalam mengingat konan bukanlah gadis yang bisa meninggalkan handphone , bahkan ia akan setress tanpa handphonenya barang sedetik-pun.

*tok…tok..* "kona_"

*cklek! Wuuush!*

ucap sasuke terputus saat pintu terbuka hampir mendamprat wajah pria raven yang sepasinya tak terlalu jauh dari pintu yang terbuka, untung ia memiliki reflex yang bagus untuk mengantisipasi bencana itu.

"apa?! Bisakah kau tak berisik sasuke!" bentak konan berang kearah sasuke dengan wajah tampak sekali bila ia kesal dengan tindakan sasuke barusan.

"kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintunya saat aku ke_tuk…" ujar sasuke melemah di akhir kalimat saat melihat tiba-tiba seorang pria keluar dari apartement nya bersama konan, dengan kembali sadar dari wajah cengo sasuke-pun berniat menyergah konan sebelum sang gadis beraambut ungu itu berbuat hal yang sangat memalukan sehingga membuat sasuke menahan amarah.

"bisakah aku nanti menghubungimu lagi~" ucap konan tampak di buat-buat lembut seraya memegang lengan sang pria tidak lupa memasang wajah se-imut imut mungkin yang hanya di tangapi dengan kalimat 'hn' saja. Setelah pria tersebut menjauh tampak konan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada bergaya angkuh.

"kenapa kau membawa pria masuk ke rumah kita konan?" Tanya sasuke berang menatap tajam kearah wanita terindikasi bernama konan, sedangkan yang di tatap santai-santai saja seolah tatapan tajam milik sasuke tak berguna baginya.

" _hie__ kau itu sepupu-ku atau ayah-ku hah?!" bentak konan " urusi saja urusanmu jangan ganggu aku, bukannya kau datang kemari karna kau membenci ibu-mu kan?! jadi jangan sekali-kali lagi kau ganggu duniaku kecuali kau mau aku usir dari sini!" berang konan dengan segala hardiknya sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Sementara sasuke yang termakan emosi sudah memasang wajah mengeras tanda ia juga tersulut emosi. mendengus kesal serta melemparkan tas-nya kedalam, iapun mulai berjalan melalui konan tanpa sepatah katapun. kesal? Ya kalau boleh jujur sasuke saat ini kesal sangat-sangat kesal.

"sasuke! Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?! Sasuke!"

Diam. sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan konan di belakang yang memasang wajah cukup khawatir dan mungkin saja ia menyesal dengan ucapannya. Tapi yang namanya terbakar emosi, sebaiknya sasuke memilih menjauh dan mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut tertelan emosi.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Tendang kanan tending kiiri itulah yang dilakukan sasuke setelah menjauh dari rumah apartemen yang dihuninya bersama konan selama beberapa minggu yang lalu, dengan berbagai gerutuan yang tak tentu arah sasuke-pun melanjutkan langkah yang hampir sama dengan gerutuannya. Tak tentu arah.

Sudah terlihat jauh dari apartemen, dari kejauhan di ujung jalan tampak hinata menghampiri sasuke .sementara si raven sendiri belum menyadari kedatangan gadis lavender itu.

"*tin* ada tujuan?" Tanya hinata mengerem motor matic didekat sasuke yang hanya di balas dengan gelengan halus dari si raven menanda kan iapun tak tahu mau pergi kemana, dia hanya tahu pergi mencari udara segar yang tak ia dapat-dapatkan sejak tadi karna asap motor dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tawar hinata tersenyum kearah sasuke yang sukses membuat sang empu raven sedikit merona merah di wajahnya yang banyak dii akui orang-orang sangat baby face itu.

"uhm" jawab sasuke dengan menggangukkan kepala tanda ia setuju,

"ini_" serahnya sebuah helm sekaligus ia turun dari motor, " kau yang membawanya" ujar hinata dengan sebuah senyum yang masih melekat di bibir tipisnya sejak tadi.

"en_" lirik kanan lirik kiri memegang motor matic hinata dengan malu malu sasuke mengaku "sebenarnya aku tak bisa membawa motor_"

"ah_kenapa kau tidak bilang" jawab hinata dengan tersenyum lucu melihat sasuke "ayo naik_"

Tak memakan waktu lama sasuke-pun naik keatas motor matic dan melajulah mereka kesuatu tempat.

.

Skip time

.

mereka pun sampai disebuah tempat yang biasa kita sebut danau, dengan sasuke dan hinata berdiri di tetepian jalan sebab posisi danau yang terletak di tepi jalan. Dengan berhati-hati gadis berpupil lavender mencoba turun mendekati danau, dan hap_ akhirnya dia-pun sampai juga di dekat tepian danau.

"kau pindah untuk kuliah di sini sasuke?" Tanya hinata setelah sampai di titik danau yang ia tuju.

"hn, nona" angguk sasuke tersenyum.

"apa alasannya?" Tanya hinata kembali sembari mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tidak lupa menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"ibuku menikah lagi_" jawab sasuke singkat sambil menatap kearah danau menghindari kontak mata dengan hinata secara langsung.

"jadi kau membenci ayah tiri-mu?"

"tidak juga_"

"lantas?"

"ibuku selalu saja mengatur-atur-ku sesuka hatinya, melarangku berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Saat pulang sekolah harus segera pulang, tak perlu yang namanya kumpul dengan teman-teman dan harus meminta izin untuk pergi kemanapun yang alasannya hanya satu ' _itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri sasuke'_ "

"begitu ya_" jawab hinata setelah mendengar penuturan panjang sang raven tentang alasannya ke konoha, dengan sedikit kesulitan naik tapi untung sasuke membantu untuk naik keatas " tenang saja, semua akan menjadi lebih baik dan kau akan merasakan kebebasan yang kau cari itu" ucap hinata setelah berhasil naik.

"iya… n_nona" jawab si raven kaku.

"tak perlu memangil diriku nona sasuke," ucap hinata " cukup panggil hinata saja"

"ah iya_"

"kenapa kau begitu kaku dengan ku? Apa ada yang aneh?kau terlihat malu sekali_"

"kau cantik"

"a… kenapa? kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan bila aku cantik um?" goda hinata dengan tersenyum manis sukses membuat wajah sasuke merah padam mirip dengan buah tomat kesayangannya di rumah.

"tempat ini indah bukan?" Tanya hinata mengedarkan pandangan untuk menatap kearah danau mengabaikan sasuke sedang mengatasi rona di wajahnya yang bila di lihat dari sisi manapun tetap merona bahkan semakin merona.

"yeah_kalau boleh tau" terdapat jeda sasuke berikan "apa nama tempat ini?"

"gyo ginkakyu_" ucap hinata menatap sasuke dengan senyumannya.

 ** _Sasuke inner_**

 _Cinta__

 _Entahlah aku-pun tak tahu apa itu cinta…_

 _Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku nyaman bersamanya…_

 _Terserah orang menyebutnya apa_ yang pasti untuk saat ini aku bahagia bersamanya…_

 ** _Inner sasuke end_**

Hubungan sasuke dengan hinata semakin dekat semenjak saat itu, dari hari ke hari mereka selalu berdua entah sedang duduk, makan, bahkan mereka sering jalan-jalan bersama di sela-sela waktu yang mereka miliki. Menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayang adalah suatu kebahagian tersendiri bagimuu dan itulah yang di rasakan oleh dua makhluk yang sedang di mabuk asmara ini, bercanda dan tertawa dan sesekali bertukar tatapan penuh arti hingga tak terasa hubungan tanpa status yang mereka miliki sudah berjalan lebih dari satu bulan.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Music berdetak dengan keras di dalam sebuah _club_ dengan standard _high class_ , banyak-nya oraang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mengikuti alur music yang nikmat saat semakin malam apalagi ditambah sang teman setia _bir, vodka_ dan sejenisnya semakin memeriahkan suasana tempat itu ,seakan tak mengenal lelah bagi yang ada di dalam dengan tubuh yang gemulai semakin memperlincah gerakkan seakan-akan itulah hari terakhir bagi mereka untuk bergoyang dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

" hey kau yakin naruto akan datang kesini?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah mencari kepastian

"iya dong~~ aku sudah membuntutinya terus tau_" sahut sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat.

"dasar penguntit kau ino!" hardik gadis bercepol,

"diam kau tenten. bawel!" balas ino sarkas "a_ah..lihat disana sarah! Itu narutooo…!" teriak ino bagaikan abg alay melihat artis _idol-nya_ sedang lewat dan tak bisa di abaikan bagitu saja.

"astaga dia semakin tampan saat di lihat secara langsung!" ucap banci dendeng teman sarah dkk.

"cih_lihat girl's?" ucap sarah " apa aku sudah mirip _k-idol?_ " sambungnya tidak lupa memejamkan mata sembari memainkan rambut panjangnya yang diurai.

"hmmm..hmm.." jawab ino,tenten,dan ringo seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"benarkah? makasih" jawab sarah semakin berpose tak jelas.

"gak mirip" ucap ketiganya memperjelas kesalahan fakta yang didapat sarah dengan datar,berhasil membuat sarah _drop_ dengan wajah tak terima.

"aku lebih seksi_" ucap ringo ameyuri yang sudah turun ke _dance floor_ menuju kearah naruto yang tak lengah di kejar sarah dan terjadilah adu body disana hingga korbannya adalah ringo sendiri dengan keadaan terlungkup tidak elit di _dance floor_ , akan tetapi yang lebih sadis adalah terlihat ino dan tenten sama sekali tak berniat membantu untuk berdiri bahkan mereka berjalan seolah-olah tak melihat apapun. _poor ringo._

 ** _Naruto prov_**

Saat ini aku sedang berpijak di dalam club ternama di daerah konoha center, masalah umur tak perlu khawatir. Toh , club ternama ini milikku sendiri jadi tak perlu takut untuk di tangkap dan berakhir di usir dari sini. Semua masih tetap, terlihat orang banyak meliukkan tubuh mengikuti alur music dan kurasa hanya aku dan teman-temanku saja yang tampak masih duduk santai, terlihat deidara sedang tertawa bersama nagato,dan kiba sedangkan yahiko bersama obito entah kemana, tadi mereka hanya mengatakan ingin ketoilet dan hingga sekarang belum sama sekali ku lihat batang hidung mereka berdua.

Di tengah kesibukkan gemerlap, sedikit kulirik tampak tiga orang gadis sedang menuju kearahku dengan seorang lelaki yang entahlah akupun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"hy… kau naruto bukan?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan ceria dan aku hanya mengganguk memberi isyarat bahwa benar aku adalah naruto.

"kyaaa!" ketiga gadis itu menjerit histeris sembari membungkuk bersama ciri khas gadis labil.

"hey?! Apa pantatmu tertusuk sesuatu?" Tanya deidara menyeringai remeh kearah ketiga gadis tersebut.

"hey! bodoh!" bentak gadis bersurai merah

"bagaimana bisa kalian masuk? Bukannya kalian masih di bawah umur?" tanyaku

"bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau sudah cukup umur huh?" tanyak balik teman gadis bersurai merah dengan warna surai pirang pucat_ yah memang aku akui mereka bertiga cukup cantik kecuali yang satu itu.

"Iie…beraninya kau! aku cium baru tau_" ucap deidara mulai maju kedepan membuat gadis pirang pucat itu mundur takut sebelum si ah_ susah sekali mengatakannya_ si banci maju menantang deidara.

"ieh_" sekarang deidara yang terlihat mundur teratur.

"sudah_" ucap nagato menengahi " kau ingin berkenalan dengan dia bukan" sambungnya menunjuk kearah-ku yang sudah dii pastikan sudah ada ide kotor di kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan ketiga gadis di hadapanku, sementara ketiga gadis itu hanya mengangguk semangat.

"habiskan ini dulu_" serah nagato segelas bir yang tentu saja membuat ketiga gadis tersebut melotot horror, tapi yang namanya nekat ya kembali lagi nekat dengan penuh percaya dirinya sang gadis berambut merah itu menenggak bir pemberian nagato.

"wah hebaat!_" puji deidara " lagi!_" sambungnya memberikan segelas bir lagi dan kembali seperti pertama, segelas bir itupun kembali tandas di buat gadis bersurai merah, dengan muka yang sudah memerah tanda ia mulai mabuk dan jangan lupa melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya sudah sangat horror membuat ku kasihan, sedangkan si b_dendeng terlihat sekali memasang wajah protes tanda tak terima.

"lagi_" beri nagato dan langsung ku pegang tangan gadis bersurai merah itu dengan sesegera mungkin ku bawa dia keluar club dan di susul ke dua temannya keluar .dilain pihak terlihat banci tetap bertahan bersama deidara ,nagato, dan jangan lupakan kiba yang sedang menyeringai.

Sedikit kudengar kiba mengatakan untuk memanggil pembasmi hama atau satpol pp untuk ringo.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya aku telah sampai di depan gerbang mansion milik gadis bernama sarah ini, sedangkan gadis yang berkenalan dengan ku dalam perjalanan tadi sudah dalam keadaan mabuk ,terlihat dari ia sudah berbicara mulai melantur dengan gerutuan-gerutuannya yang terlihat lucu bila di perhatikan.

"kita sudah sampai"

"sebaiknya jangan sekali-kali lagi kau keluar malam hanya untuk pergi ke club sarah-san, kasihan dengan orang tua-mu yang nantinya khawatir" sambungku yang hanya dibalas dengan tertawaannya.

"itu semua aku lakukan demi melihatmu_naruto-kun?" jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"kenapa?"

"karna aku menyukaimu_kau tahu? Dirimu sangat populer sekali di universitas" terang gadis merah itu

"benarkah?" tanyaku lagi

"uhm_kau itu tampan, kuat, dan segalanya sehingga aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyukaimu_" terdapat jeda sebelum ia menyambung kalimat yang sangat terdengar penuh keantusiasan di setiap katanya untuk mengambarkan diriku " bahkan aku tak menyesal mabuk seperti ini setelah bisa melihat wajahmu secara langsung ,membuatku makiiin… cinta~ dirimu terlihat sangat tampan sekali~_"

Aku hanya terdiam dan mulai mendekat kearahnya sehingga jarak wajah kami yang tersisa semakin menipis membuat gadis bernama sarah itu memejamkan mata . semakin lama jarak kami semakin tereliminasi…

16cm..

.

14cm..

.

12cm..

.

10cm..

.

8cm…

.

6cm…

.

4cm…

*ceklek*

"pulanglah .." ucapku lagi kearahnya yang bisa kulihat dia sedang mendesah dengan raut kecewa saat khayalan tak sesuai realita yang ia alami sekarang.

"minta nomor hp-mu.." ucapnya tidak bergeming dari tempat duduk " atau aku tidak akan turun_ayo berikan…"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya yang sungguh kekanakan dan sangat pemaksa. Dengan tetap tenang kuberikan smartphone-ku kepadanya yang sudah tertera nomor-ku.

"ah_" ucapnya senang sembari menekan digit angka yang sesuai di layar smartphone-nya" sekarang ambil foto!" sambungnya semangat setelah selesai menyalin nomor handphone seraya berkata _kemari_ kepadaku, awalnya aku berniat menolak tetapi ternyata ia mempunyai tenaga yang sangat kuat hingga membuatku mau tak mau ikut berfoto pada akhirnya.

"ah_kau sangat tampan sekali!" ujar gadis merah itu girang sembari melepas _safety belt_ dan keluar dengan langkah ceria serta tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya . dan jangan lupakan ia mengatakan _I love u_ tadi dengan pose kedua tangan melengkung membentuk tanda cinta.

Setelah memastikan ia benar-benar masuk kedalam mansionnya sesegera mungkin kupacu mobil-ku menjuah menuju hotel tempat ku tinggal, mengabaikan deidara,kiba, nagato,yahiko,serta obito di club sana. Aku rasa mereka juga cukup cerdas untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

*piip**piip**piip*

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7:00 pm, segera aku beralih dari kebiasaanku menatap kota dari jendela kearah telpon rumah yang terdapat di kamarku untuk menghubungi kaa-san dan otou-san menanyakan apakah mereka sudah kembali atau belum dari kerja.

*tuuut…tuuut…tuuut…klik*

Telpon-ku terputus tanda orang tua-ku tak mengangkat panggilanku, jujur sakit rasanya. Setiap hari saat ku pulang yang ada hanya sekumpulan pelayan tanpa adanya orang tuaku di rumah ,bahkan sosok kaa-san pun juga tidak ada. mereka sibuk sangat-sangat sibuk dari kecil ku hingga sekarang orang tua-ku selalu sibuk ,sehingga aku besar hanya di bawah didikkan iruka seorang kepala pelayan. Hanya iruka-lah yang selalu memperhatikan ku layaknya seorang ayah dan memberiku pengertian saatku kecil dikala menanggis merindukan kaa-san dan otou-san. Segar di ingatankanku saat ia berujar ' _jangan menanggis tuan muda,mereka bekerja semua demi diri anda, untuk membahagiakan anda. Jadi saya mohon bersabarlah ,suatu saat nanti tuan dan nyonya besar sudah tidak sibuk pasti akan bersama tuan muda, sekali lagi saya mohon jangan menanggis dan menyalahkan tuan dan nyonya besar'_ itulah kalimat yang selalu kuingat dan kuanggap sebagai kado ulangtahun-ku ke usia lima tahun dan sampai sekarang aku masih menunggu kapan kedua orang tua-ku tidak sibuk lagi, aku tak mengharapkan harta yang berlimpah seperti ini, aku tak mengharapkan mempunyai rumah mewah dan tinggal di sebuah hotel dengan bintang lima seperti ini, yang aku ingin kan hanya keluarga sederhana yang selalu bersama.

Apakah harapanku ini terlalu rumit untuk terkabul? Apakah sulit bagi tuhan untuk mengabulkan do'a-ku? Atau bahkan tuhan sama sekali tak pernah melirik do'a-ku? entahlah aku sudah cukup putus asa dengan hal itu, kepercayaan-ku akan perkataan iruka padaku pun mulai memudar dari waktu ke waktu seiring bertambahnya usiaku, sekarang yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah merasakan nikmatnya kasih sayang iruka yang sudah layaknya seorang ayah, bahkan jujur sesekali aku memanggil iruka ayah selain paman dan hanya di balasi ' _bila itu membuat anda senang tuan muda maka saya setuju'_ tidak lupa dengan senyum teduhnya dan lagi-lagi ialah orang yang selalu sukses membuatku tersenyum senang.

Setelah meletakkan kembali gagang telpon keperaduannya segara kusambar jaket kulit berwarna merah kesayanganku ,sebab itu adalah kado dari iruka dengan tidak lupa mengambil kunci diatas meja. Buka dan tutup pintu kamar itulah yang sedang kulakukan saat ini sembari bernait beranjak pergi sebelum seorang nenek menyapaku.

"selamat pagi tuan muda" sapanya seraya tersenyum lembut, lupa ku kenalkan_ dia adalah nenek chiyo salah satu orang yang ku sayang selain iruka.

"pagi nenek_apa kaa-san dan tou-san sudah pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi walaupun aku tahu jawabannya.

"belum tuan muda" ucap nenek chiyo dengan sorot mata menyendu " ini_tuan besar mengirimkan uang untuk anda" serahnya yang hanya kulirik uang _dollar_ yang cukup banyak dalam bentuk cek di tangan sang nenek.

"ku dengar-dengar cucu nenek pakkura sedang sakit keras dan membutuhkan biaya bukan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil uang sekitar seratus ribu _dollar_ itu dan hanya di balas anggukkan lemah sang nenek.

"ini ambilah_" ujarku lagi menyerahkan lagi uang yang tadi ku ambil " bawalah berobat cucu nenek_dan bila kurang katakan kekurangannya pada-ku" lanjutku tersenyum lembut.

"ta_tapi tuan muda" ucapnya berusaha menolak uang yang ku berikan ke padanya

"tenang saja_uangku masih lebih dari cukup, bahkan masih banyak dari pemberian otou-san yang lalu" dan sang nenek hanya menanggis sedih yang segera saja kupeluk sang nenek dengan penuh sayang.

 ** _Naruto prove and_**

saat ini sasuke sedang memarkirkan motor matic yang ia naiki bersama hinata, dan iya_ sekarang ia sudah bisa mengendarai motor atas bantuan hinata yang mengajarinya setiap akhir pekan, hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melesat dengan laju hampir menyerempet hinata. untung kembali lagi sasuke mempunyai gerakkan reflex yang sangat cepat sehingga kecelakaan yang cukup membahayakan bisa terhindar, dengan keadaan hinata aman dalam posisi di pelukkan sasuke.

"hey_ kau bisa saja mengakhir nyawa seseorang!" teriak hinata masih dengan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu setelah maut hampir saja menyentuhnya bila tidak ada sasuke yang sigap menolong. Sementara sang pengemudi mobil laborghini hanya membuka kaca mobil menatap melalui spion dan kembali melanjutkan mobil setelah melihat korban tidak lecet sama sekali.

"dasar namikaze itu!" marah hinata.

"hahahah_dia takkan mendengarkan amarahmu itu hime…" tawa sasuke lepas tanpa melepaskan pelukkan , sementara hinata hanya merona setelah sadar posisi-nya sekarang "eh_" setelah terlepas tertawa sasuke akhirnya pun sadar bahwa ia sedang memeluk erat tubuh hinata dan sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukkannya.

"aku pergi dulu ya_" ucap sasuke setelah hinata memberikan _canvas_ miliknya yang hanya di balas anggukan lembut dari hinata tanda ia setuju seraya mengatakan hati-hati tidak lupa sebuah senyum yang selalu melekat di bibir tipis milik hinata. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari terdapat dua pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam terutama kearah sasuke yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di setiap langkah.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Saat ini sasuke sedang berada di toilet, yeah_you know what him do it_that right! Sedangkan pria yang di sebelahnya tampak mencuri-curi pandang kearah bagian privasi sasuke. dasar banci keganjenan. Hingga terdengar suara pintu toilet di tendang secara kasar dari luar ,sebelum tampak kedua sosok yang tidak asing bagi sasuke. Hidan dan kisame.

Dengan kasar ia menendang penguntit privasi orang untuk minggir kesamping, sedangkan sasuke sudah memasang wajah ketakutan. Sreet!. Terdengar bunyi sentapan yang di lakukan hidan di kerah sasuke dan mencekiknya menuju ke dinding terdekat.

"a_apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" gagap sasuke menatap takut-takut.

 ** _Plak!_**

Sebuah tamparan sangat kuat mendarat di pipi mulus sasuke hingga tubuhnya terhuyung kesamping tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya lagi, dengan cepat hidan menarik sasuke agar tak jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"kau seharusnya menjaga sopan santunmu heh!" sergah hidan " kau tau bukan hinata itu adalah kekasihku?!" sambungnya memegang dagu sasuke. Sementara sasuke hanya menatap takut.

"sudah biar aku saja!" tawar kisame yang langsung tampa babibu lagi melandaskan tendangannya di perut sasuke yang tidak memiliki pertahanan sama sekali.

 ** _Buugh!_**

"aaakh!" teriak sasuke tersungkur kelantai dan ya dia di tarik lagi kaetas supaya berdiri . disaat kisame ingin memukul kedua kalinya tiba-tiba naruto muncul kedalam toilet hingga hidan dan kisame langsung berkeringat dingin dan mulai berlalu pergi menjauh, di lain pihak sasuke yang sudah bergetar takut awas-awas naruto juga akan memukulnya langsung berlari pergi. Yang naruto hanya menatap sulit di artikan kearah sasuke antara kasihan juga bingung dengan sikap sasuke yang ketakutan melihatnya_yah daripada terlalu di fikir betul-betul akhirnya naruto-pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari toilet meninggalkan si penguntit yang kalau boleh jujur tak kunjung selesai membuang hajat kecilnya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Jam berlalu roda waktu berputar ,disini sasuke sedang melaksanakan pelajarannya bersama teman sekelasnya yaitu mengambar sketsa, dengan gusar sasuke mengambar bahkan sesekali dengan kasar ia menghapus kesalahan pada gambar yang tentu saja mengundang Tanya teman sebelahnya, siapa yang tak aneh melihat teman di sebelah bangkunya terlihat seperti ingin mencakar-cakar canvas itu daripada menoreh kan seni di batin mereka kompak melihat sasuke dengan sudut mata.

"hey sasuke…" ucap sakura mendayu-dayu kearah sasuke dengan senyumnya yang di buat terlalu manis hingga hampir terlihat mirip smirk daripada sebuah senyuman bagi sasuke sendiri " apa bakat mengambarmu hampir sama dengan bakat merayumu uhm?" goda sakura dengan senyum yang cukup menakutkan bagi sasuke masih bertengger manis di bibirnya yang boleh dia akui seksi itu.

Menggerutkan kening itulah hal yang pertama di lakukan sasuke tanda ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sakura sembari terus mengambar berusaha konsen dengan sketsa-nya "kau ini tak mirip dengan orang jatuh cinta ya!" ambek sakura mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya "harusnya kau bangga, kau anak baru bisa berkencan dengan hinata hyuuga yang tak lain gadis tercantik di universitas ini" memberi jeda " kau tau? Banyak pria yang iri padamu kalau boleh jujur" sambung sakura riang seraya mendekatkan kepalanya kebahu sasuke "dan ingat! bila kau berani membuatnya bersedih bahkan menanggis maka habis kau!" ucap sakura memasang nada serius yang jujur saja sukses membuat bulu kudu sasuke meremang mendengarnya.

"hahahaha_aku Cuma bercanda tahu~ tak seharusnya kau begitu.." lanjut sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu sasuke dengan lembut hingga tiba-tiba naruto masuk ke kelas seni dengan senyum lembut yang yah di tunjukkan kearah sakura tentunya. Sedangkan sakura langsung merubah ekspresi menjadi ekspresi yang sangat tidak senang dengan kedatangan naruto sambil melangkah kasar kembali ke bangkunya untuk mengambar, hampir sama dengan hal yang terjadi dengan sasuke tadi sakura-pun mengambar dengan gusar.

"sakura kapan kau pindah ke konoha" Tanya naruto lembut sembari berjalan menuju kearah sakura tidak tertinggal senyum yang tak luntur di wajahnya yang jujur tampak sangat tampan.

 ** _Tak!_**

Bunyi pensil sakura patah karna terlalu kuat saat menekannya dalam mengarsir gambar.

 ** _Sret!_**

Selanjutnya bunyi kertas di lepas paksa dari canvas hingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup menggerikan, dengan langkah kasar lagi sakura-pun pergi keloker miliknya untuk meletakkan gambar sekaligus mengambil tasnya. Tak memakan waktu yang panjang sakura-pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun menyisakan pemuda pirang dengan senyum mulai memudar menjadi mendung . sangat ketara sekali bahwa si pirang sangat kecewa, di lain tempat terdapat sasuke yang melihat semua adegan barusan merasa bingung sembari melihat kepergian sakura dan menatap naruto.

Tatap sakura , tatap naruto kembali hingga tiba-tiba si pirang menatapnya membuat sasuke panic sendiri dan melanjutkan gambarnya. berpura-pura serius . di llain pihak terdapat naruto yang melihat tingkah sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas mulai pergi menjauh dari ruang kelas seni.

Setelah naruto pergi entah kemana beserta sakura yang pergi duluan akhiirnya sasuke-pun berhenti mengambar seraya duduk termenung mengenangkan masalah apa yang terjadi antara sakura dan naruto sehingga sakura si gadis seceria itu bisa berubah sangat dingin dengan naruto.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Dengan malas-malasan sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sembari memikirkan masalahnya dengan hinata dan masalah baru ia tahu tentang sakura dan naruto yang tampak sekali sakura sangat membenci naruto, bahkan kata kiasnya kebencian temannya itu sudah mengalir hingga kedalam nadi-nadinya. luntang-lantung jalan sasuke layaknya pegawai terkena operasi pencopotan jabatan pns dari jokowi alias di phk berhasil membuat ia terlihat semakin menyedihkan bahkan tak jarang orang lalu lalang menatap kasihan, memasang wajah mengenaskan masih berlanjut saat berjalan sebelum sebuah bola memantul kearahnya menyadarkan si raven dari kegiatan bodoh itu.

Menoleh, bisa ia tangkap ada cukup banyak pemuda dengan yang bermain terlihat sekitar sebelasan orang sedangkan yang rambut pirang dikucir hanya berduduk santai di bawah pohon sembari memasang sebuah rokok di mulutnya di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Dengan bermodalkan bakat bermain bola saat di _senior high school_ sasuke pun memulai memantulkan bola setelah melambung iapun menendang dengan cukup keras dan melesatlah bola tersebut bergerak lurus kearah lima pemain di lapangan.

"uuh"

"uwa"

"a-"

 ** _Duagh!_**

Terdengar bunyi dentuman bola bertemu dengan sesuatu yang di hantamnya , akan tetapi bukanlah dinding atau semacamnya. melainkan wajah pria bertato segitiga terbaliklah yang harus merasakan tendangan maut dari pria raven_yeah_kalian bisa menyebutnya _nice shoot_ milik sasuke,hingga pria itu terjungkal. Hal itu sukses membuat semua insan yang terdapat di lapangan menatap horror sekaligus shock! Terutama deidara dengan wajah terlihat bodoh telah mencampakkan sebuah rokok yang menyala dari belahan bibirnya akibat terlalu menganga dengan tidak elit .effeck shock kelebay-an.

Setelah semuanya sadar dari keterperanjatan mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba terlihat yahiko merubah ekspresinya menjadi menggeras tanda ia sedang marah.

"kau!" tuding yahiko melangkah dengan cepat ingin menghantamkan bogem-nya ke sasuke, sedangkan sasuke sudah menutupi wajah takut-takut pukulan tangan yahiko mampu meremukkan wajahnya. beruntung dewi _fortune_ di pihak raven karna naruto dengan gesit menahan pergerakan yahiko walaupun dengan bantuan obito dan nagato pastinya.

"lepas?! Lepaskan aku naruto" berontak yahiko " dia_dia sudah berani melukai teman kita bukan!" sergah yahiko kalap dengan emosi membuat sasuke hampir saja lari kocar-kacir sambil ngompol sangking takutnya. _poor sasuke._

"dia tak sengaja melakukannya yahiko, jadi tenangkanlah dirimu_" tegas naruto yang langsung melepaskan kekangannya dari tubuh yahiko.

"ta_"

"kau tidak apa-apa bukan kiba?" potong naruto sebelum yahiko selesai berbicara.

"uhm_tak apa. Tenang saja." Jawab kiba tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"baiklah. Masalah selesai." Putus naruto " kau mau bermain bersama kami uchiha-san?" tawarnya ramah ke sasuke dengan senyum teduh naruto-pun mengulurkan tangan yang tanpa menunggu waktu lama langsung di sambut secara positif dengan si raven.

"tak masalah bukan?" Tanya naruto kearah lima temannya tidak lupa menampilkan senyumannya membuat sasuke sedikit terpana melihat, bagaimana bisa dia bisa berubah saat bersama temannya dan bagaimana sakura bisa membenci pria sebaik naruto? Dan semakin banyak lagi pertanyaan di kepala sasuke yang belum terjawab satu-pun.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Mereka bermain tak kenal waktu hingga sang tabir senja menyapa di kaki langit mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah sangat sore. sehingga membuat ke-enam pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain berhenti dari kegiatan menyenangkan bagi mereka , dengan penuh tawan akhirnya sasuke duduk bersebelahan dengan naruto dengan sang blonde di posisi kanan ,kiba di sebelah kiri dan yahiko,nagato serta obito berdiri tegak.

"apa kau sering bermain sepak bola sasuke?" Tanya kiba dengan cengiran khasnya antusias.

"tidak juga_hanya dulu saat _senior school_ " jawab sasuke apa adanya.

"biasa saja kau mainnya_" ujar yahiko memandang kearah lain mengungkiri bahwa ia tadi kalah dengan sasuke, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yahiko yang kekanakan sembari melihat kearah sasuke yang juga masih tersenyum senang.

"iya? Apa kau dulunya satu sekolah dengan naruto, sasuke?" giliran nagato bertanya.

"uhm_dulu sebelum naruto pindah, kamipun tidak terlalu kenal dekat saat itu." timpal sasuke lagi yang memang apa adanya dan di setujui naruto dengan sebuah anggukkan lirih.

"pantas saja dia tadi membela-mu" sekarang deidara nimbrung dalam obrolan dengan tangan sibuk melempar botol air mineral satu-satu kearah teman-temannya termasuk sasuke "ternyata masih ada bau pertemanan di antara kalian! perkenalkan aku deidara,dia yahiko,satunya nagato,dikanan mu pasti kau sudah kenal dan yang sebelah kirimu kau bisa memanggilnya si napas anjing" belum selesai ia sudah di intrupsi "hey! Namaku kiba, inuzuka kiba" intrup kiba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin ia buat terlihat keren "dan yang terakhir adalah obito, kau jangan terlalu sering mengobrol dengannya" sambung deidara setelah berdehem sebelumnya melirik kearah obito yang menatapnya polos " dia itu cerewet" lanjutnya lagi.

"heh, akhu tidhak cewet cenpai!" ucap obito dengan suara cemprengnya yang ternyata cadel, hingga semuanya kembali tergelak tawa melihat ke cadel-an obito terlihat tidak terima di bilang cerewet. Dengan uring-uringan ia marah ke deidara meminta menarik lagi ucapannya hingga membuat deidara menjebaknya dengan menyatakan bahwa obito itu memang cerewet bukan hanya bualan semata dan semakin tergelak lagi tawa di lapangan yang sudah terlihat redup dengan banyak tabir senja di kaki-kaki langit.

Hingga tiba-tiba terlihat tiga buah motor dinaiki berpasangan menghampiri naruto dkk, terlihat pria dengan surai di kuncir seperti nanas turun dari motor-nya sembari berkata.

"urusan kita belum selesai naruto-SAN_" ucap pria yang sempat beradu tatap dengan naruto di cantin notabene shikamaru.

Setelah saling menukar tatapan tajam, shikamaru and the geng dan naruto and the geng saling berhadapan dengan tidak lupa masing-masing _member_ saling melempar tatapan merendahkan. Berbeda dengan yang lain sasuke tampak mulai takut dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"kau mempunyai anggota baru huh jagoan?_" Tanya shikamaru masih setia dengan tatapan merendahkan miliknya kearah naruto.

"baru atau tidak itu bukanlah urusanmu" balas naruto dingin.

"kita duel" ucap shikamaru _tothepoint_

 _"deal"_

Semuanya membentuk sebuah barisan terpisah dengan barisan kanan anggota naruto dan barisan kiri milik anggota shikamaru, di sela jarak barisan terlihat naruto dan shikamaru bertarung dengan pertarungan di mulai oleh shikamaru.

Dengan gesit dan lincah shikamaru melayangkan tinju, tak mau kalah naruto-pun menghindar dan mencoba membalas tetapi keberuntungan tampak tak berpiihak kepadanya hingga bogem mentah milik shikamaru langsung menghantam wajah naruto hingga terpental kebelakang.

"lihat dia jatuh!"

"ada yang bisa membantu-nya" remeh anggota shikamaru yang shikamaru sendiri menyeringai senang

"naruto bangun!" teriak deidara mengema di telingga naruto.

Dengan sedikit getar naruto berdiri memeganggi pipinya yang terasa nyeri, iapun mulai maju untuk menyerang dan lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menghindari serangan shikamaru hingga membuatnya terpental kembali kebelakang. Dan cukup! naruto sudah termakan emosi sekarang, dengan kecepatan lebih dari yang tadi membuat shikamaru terkejut dengan gerakan naruto.

 ** _Buagh!_**

Sebuah tinjuan sangat teramat kuat berlandaskan di wajah shikamaru dan itu hanya sekali tetapi membuat shikamaru tak mampu lagii untuk tegak, dengan tubuh gemetaran ia menggatakan bahwa ia menyerah.

Semua terkejut. Karna sebuah hal yang sangat jauh sekali dari ekpetasi orang kebanyakkan bahkan anggota shikamaru sendiri, saat ini terlihat naruto menggulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu berdiri sekaligus ber-salam membuat shikamaru tak bisa menahan senyum walaupun sangatlah tipis.

"kau!_" tuding sakon terlihat emosi_dan tanpa di sadari sakon sudah menyerang bersama teman-teman shikamaru ,untung dengan cepat deidara melakukan perlindungan ke naruto yang sedang lengah dari serangan sakon yang tiba-tiba.

 _Bugh!_

Sakon terlungkup dengan wajah dulu menghantam lantai semen dingin,

"rasakan itu" ucap deidara sedangkan yang lainnya pun sudah ikut berkelahi, hingga tiba-tiba deidara di tinju dari samping oleh pria gempal yang juga tadi pagi pernah bermasalah dengan naruto.

"brengsek!" jerit deidara dan terjadilah pertikaian di lapangan itu dengan shikamaru tak bisa mengendalikan anggotanya yang buta akan emosi apalagi di tambah ia sedang lemah setelah terkena tinjuan dari naruto tadi. tiba-tiba ia menyadari sakon sudah berdiri dan mencoba mengambil belati dari pinggang kanannya hendak di layangkan kearah naruto, dengan sigap ia mencekal tangan sakon, dan dengan sedikit energy yang ia punya shikamaru-pun berteriak

"semua-nya kita pergi" teriak shikamaru tanpa melepaskan belati yang belum terkeluar seluruhnya hingga membuat sakon menggurungkan niatnya seraya berkata"awas bila akku melihatmu lagi! Awas saja kau namikaze!" ucapnya masih menggebu-gebu.

"pergilah kau pergi jauh-jauh dasar bibir hitaam!" balas deidara dan berlalu-lah shikamaru and the geng setelah mengadakan duel yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh naruto kita.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Sangat menyenangkan batin sasuke saat bisa mengenal naruto beserta teman-temannya, mereka semua terlihat hangat walaupun dikenal sebagai gangster dan sasuke rasa juga tidak buruk bila berteman dengan orang seperti mereka.

Jalan dan terus berjalan akhirnya sasuke-pun sampai juga di _sweet home_ sebelum terlihat konan sedang berjalan dengan pria yang kemarin ia lihat saat pulang, tampaknya mereka akan masuk kedalam apartemennya lagi. Sign_pria itu melihat kearahnya! Dengan sigap sasuke bersembunyi di tikungan mengarah ke tangga. Penuh harap-harap sasuke-pun mengintai kearah konan dan pacar-nya, mencoba mencari tahu apakah mereka sudah masuk dan yeah_ terlihat konan bersama pacarnya mulai memasuki apartemen. _Degh._ Jantung sasuke terasa sesak, kenapa sepupu-nya berbuat hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Dengan perasaan campur aduk sasuke kambali menapaki langkahnya menuju anak tangga untuk turun, langkahnya terlihat sangat gontai dengan ekspresi lebih aneh daripada dijalan saat menuju rumah.

Duduk. Ya sasuke sekarang duduk di jembatan dekat daerah apartmen-nya, sesekali sasuke menghela napas sebelum terlintas ide di kepala ravennya untuk menghubungi seseorang. _Set._ Di keluarkanlah handphone-nya sembari mencari-cari kontak yang akan ia hubungi hingga pencariannya terhenti di kontak dengan _pen name_ hyuuga hinata.

 _Hubungi tidak hubungi tidak?_

Sedang bergelut di kepala raven sasuke, bila ia hubungi hinata_apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahkan sasuke semakin binggung sebelum terlintas di kepalanya nomor naruto yang sempat ia dapat sebelum berpisah tadi. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol _call_ di layar handphone-nya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Dengan sangat keras bunyi DJ di mainkan sang _jooky dj_ membuat setiap insan di dalam sana meliukkan tubuhnya seperti tanpa lelah, memang benar di _club_ kebanyakkan manusia menunjukkan ekspresi mereka sebenarnya dan melepaskan segala beban yang ada di bahunya. Sekarang sasuke yakin inilah alasan kebanyakkan orang yang memiliki masalah pasti lari kesini, karna hanya di sini mereka bisa melampiaskan emosi mereka dengan menari dan menjerit-jerit , tidak mengindahkan ini hanya kesenangan semata tanpa menyelesaikan masalah. Sungguh pilihan yang salah.

"hey sasuke? Apakah ini pertama kali-nya bagimu berada di _club"_ Tanya nagato melihat sasuke terlihat kaku, bahkan ia sanksi bahwa sasuke terlihat seperti patung sedang bergerak daripada sedang menari dan ia yakin semua yang melihatnya pasti berpikir hal sama dengan ia fikirkan.

Sementara sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala membenarkan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada di tempat bernama _club._

"lihatlah dirimu itu_kau terlihat seperti patung menari daripada seorang manusia yang sedang bergoyang" sarkas deidara sembari melirik mengejek kearah sasuke " kalian berdua! Tunjukkan caranya bergoyang yang sehat tanpa membuat tubuh sakit tidak seperti dia" lanjut deidara memerintahkan obito, nagato beserta kiba yang hanya di balasi anggukkan. Tak lamapun obito dkk mulai mengembleng sasuke dengan cara menari yang benar di dalam _club._

Yeah_pada akhirnya sasuke berhasil menari manusia setelah di bantu obitu dkk sehingga membuat deidara tersenyum tipis kearah sasuke dan dengan santai mulai beranjak dari _dance floor_ . tak lama dari kepergian deidara untuk duduk di mini bar dekat daerah paling pojok bergabung dengan yahiko. Terlihat dua preman yang sedang tegak dengan tubuh menjulang tegap menatap kearah nagato seraya memanggil nagato untuk mendekat kearahnya. Sedangkan nagato hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetap berjalan kearah kedua pria dengan wajah cukup sangar itu.

"berikan aku rokok" ucap pria dengan rambut _punk._ Nagato yang cukup takut-pun akhirnya mengeluarkan rokok dari kantong celananya, dengan hati hati ia mengulurkan rokok miliknya.

"aku ambil semuanya_" rampas pria satu lagi dengan kepalanya yang bersih tanpa sehelai rambut "pergilah_" usirnya ke nagato dengan nagato sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kedua preman yang senang mendapat rokok secara geratis.

Di lain pihak tampak naruto datang menggenakan jaket kuliit sintetis berwarna biru berjalan penuh charisma dan bersalam _ala_ gaul dengan beberapa orang yang ia kenal tidak lupa tersenyum membuat ia semakin keren. Sebelum ia melihat nagato melangkah gontai setelah bertemu dengan kedua pria berwajah sangar itu.

"kau kenal siapa mereka?" Tanya naruto menghampiri nagato dengan wajah bertanya-nya.

"entahlah_mereka selalu saja meminta rokok milikku!" jawab nagato kembali berjalan dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai berjalan dengan tegas menyusul kedua pria yang sedang menuju ke toilet.

"hey_" panggil naruto dingin kearah dua preman dengan tubuh tegap itu, walaupun naruto memiliki tubuh yang juga tegap akan tetapi perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh juga terlihat dari postur tubuh walaupun mereka sama-sama bertubuh tegap. yang intinya tubuh naruto lebih kecil dari kedua preman itu.

"apa!" jawab pria berambut _punk_ " ada masalah?" berjalan pongah kearah naruto dengan temannya yang masih setia berdiri di belakang melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan cepat naruto meninju wajah pria _punk_ sombong itu hingga terhuyung ke belakang, melihat sang teman di pukul telak pria berkepala botak yang sedang berdiri tadi langsung bergeraak dengan gesit, ia maju membela temannya, tapi kecepatannya kalah dengan naruto. Penuh kesigapan naruto menghindar serangan tinju secara bertubi-tubi dari pria berkepala botak ,bahkan pria berambut _punk_ yang tadi terlungkup sudah berdiri dan mencoba meng-kilas kakinya hingga membuat naruto harus bersalto menghindari dua serangan sekaligus dari kedua lawannya dan menghantamkan kaki kanannya kekepala pria berkepala botak hingga ia tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Tersisa satu lawannya yang terlihat tak terima, dengan cepat pria itu menyerang naruto ,kembali menggunakan kecepatannya ia berhasil meninju rahang pria tersebut dan membantingnya tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"jangan berani-beraninya lagi kau memperlakukan temanku dengan tak sopan_apalagi mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu!" ucap naruto dingin meninggalkan kedua preman yang sedang merintih sakit di lantai.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"jangan biarkan mereka memerasmu nagato_" tutur naruto dengan sebuah rokok terulur kearah pria bersurai merah, mengembalikan rokok yang di minta kedua preman tadi dengan sebuah senyum yang mulai merekah.

saat ini mereka semua sudah keluar dari _club_ s setelah adegan perkelahian naruto , yah_sekarang mereka sedang berada di bukit konoha dengan suguhan pemandangan kota konoha yang sangat apik didepan mata. Dilain pihak terlihat yahiko berjalan tak senang kearah naruto.

"kau pikir dirimu seorang jagoan naruto!" ucap yahiko maraah " bagaimana bilaa kau kalah dan dihajar mereka tadi! Itu akan mempermalukan nama geng kita bukan?! Pun apa salahnya, iitu hanya sebuah rokok" jeda "tak lebih…" panjang lebar yahiko yang tak menutup kekhawatirannya untuk naruto terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"tenanglah yahiko_bukankah sekarang naruto tidak kenapa-kenapa" timpal kiba dengan cengirannya yang langsung di angguki setuju dengan sang blonde secara antusias dan yahiko sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda ia jengah bila berurusan dengan naruto yang lagi-lagi kiba selalu saja membelanya.

Dilain pihak terlihat deidara sedang menyalakan sebuah rokok dengan pematik api. Hisap. Dan memberikannya kearah sasuke, si raven yang entah polosnya melewat batas atau bodohnya yang melewat batas tentu saja mengiikuti alur deidara dengan menghisap gulungan tembakau itu dan

 _Uhuk_uhuk...ughuk!_

Batuk sasuke memeganggi dadanya tanda ia memang tak bisa merokok dengan deidara menyipitkan matanya tanda ia binggung dan sanksi secara bersamaan kearah pemuda raven.

"apa kau tak bisa merokok?" Tanya deidara.

"hn, aku tak pernah merokok sebelumnya" jujur sasuke langsung membuat muka deidara melongo dengan bodohnya.

"bila tak terbiasa ataupun belum pernah, jangan kau coba lagi merokok" tegas naruto "bukannya aku melarang semua kembali kedirimu sendiri" lanjutnya lagi sembari menyampirkan tangannya kepundak yahiko yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"eh..uhm" angguk sasuke canggung sekaligus malu.

"apa merokok semengerikan itu" tutur deidara dengan muka polosnya "kalau begitu lebih baik aku memakannya" lanjutnya lagi memasang ancang-ancang untuk memekan rokoknya , dilain posisi semua langsung menatapnnya _intens_ minus sasuke.

"hey_hey tidak adakah yang ingin menghentikan aku?!" ucap deidara mulai panic sedangkan naruto dkk masih tetap dengan ekspresi yang semakin menajamkan tatapan mereka kearah deidara "ah_sebaiknya aku hisap saja… aku lupa sedang diet" sambungnya lagi berpura-pura polos.

"bila tak berani memakanya jangan berkata omong kosong dei! Dasar bodoh." Ucap nagato dengan nada mengejek yang sangat ketara sekali membuat keniing deidara berkedut-kedut kesal.

"ah_kalau begitu kau dulu yang memakan rokok ini nagato… maka dengan senang hati aku juga akan memamah tembakau ini bersamamu!" ucap deidara seraya memaksa rokoknya di sumpalkan kemulut nagato untung ia punya reflex cukup bagus sehingga ia bisa melarikan diri "hey kau! Ayo makan rokok bersamaku!" teriak deidara sembari mengejar nagato yang sudah lari ketar-ketir dengan obito di belakang mmembantu mengejar yahiko dan sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya , minus jatuh pada naruto karna ia sekarang hanya tersenyum bukan tertawa seperti kedua pemuda di sebelahnya.

Setelah kepergian deidara bersama obito untuk mengejar nagato, suasana menjadi canggung bagi sasuke. bergerak cukup gelisah pada akhirnya terlintas dikepala sang raven untuk bertanya tentang masalah hubungan naruto dengan sakura mumpung sisumber ada di sebelah untuk di wawancarai.

"kenapa kalian suka berkelahi" _what_! Ini mulut sudah gila pastinya karna nanya-nya melenceng batin sasuke ababil, tapi toh bertanya yang ini juga tak ada ruginya jadi lanjutlah udah kepalang basah.

"seharusnya kau bertanya ' _kenapa mereka semua selalu menantang kami?' "_ jawab naruto tenang menatap dengan sorot tatapan bersahabat kearah sasuke sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti tanpa berani menatap balik kearah naruto. Sasuke masih merasa takut. Untung deidara dkk sudah kembali dari acara kejar-kejarannya bersama nagato dan suasana tidak menjadi sangat mencekam mengingat yahiko dan naruto bukanlah orang suka sekali berbicara hal yang tak penting berbanding terbalik halnya dengan deidara,nagato dan obito yang senantiasa berkicau bahkan untuk hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti tadi.

"sasuke kau harus menjadi kuat" ucap naruto "dan bila kau tak memiliki teman untuk berdiri menjadi kuat? Maka bergabunglah bersama kami" sambung naruto dengan senyumannya.

"karna kita harus menjadi semakin kuat bila tidak ingin di tindas" tutup kalimat naruto.

"dan kalau kau ingin bergabung di dalam geng kami kau harus bertukar pakaian dalam dengan-ku" seringai nagato dengan matanya yang berkilat jahil tersembunyi dengan kebohongan matanya berpura-pura serius.

"hn_kau harus melakukannya." Sekarang si tuan es yahiko yang berbicara membantu ke jahilan nagato.

Lirik kanan lirik kiri bukannya berniat mencuri tetapi sasuke mencari kepastian bahwa yang dikatakan nagato ini seriusan atau bukan, tetapi yang ia dapat sebuah keseriusan dari semua orang. pada akhirnya membuat sasuke berdiri untuuk melakukan ritual bodoh yang di dibuat-buat oleh nagato.

* _skip time_ *

Author males mendiksripsikan kelakuan bodoh itu. Setelah melakukan ritual abal-abal yang di ciptakan nagato akhirnya sasuke-pun di terima kedalam sebuah geng bernama _taka_. Dengan wajah pongah nagato merangkul bahu sasuke sembari berkata

"sekarang kau sah menjadi anggota _taka_! Jadi bila siapa saja yang mengagumu katakan padaku" ucap nagato penuh percaya diri " biar aku yang menggurusnya untukmu" sambungnya.

"cih_omong kosong!" decih deidara " selama kita berteman aku belum pernah melihatmu berkelahi" bantah deidara membuat nagato menjadi masam karna niatnya membuat pen-citraan kerennya hancur.

"heh_kurasa…" gantung yahiko

"biarkan aku dulu menendang bokongmu!" yang langsung tanpa babibu mencoba menendang nagato, sontak saja nagato berlari kocar kacir hanya dengan celana dalam mengingat ia belum menggenakan celanya dan bahkan sekarang naruto,deidara,obito,serta kiba juga mengejarnya seraya mencoba keberuntungan tendangan mereka kearahnya . oh _god_ mimpi apa nagato nantik malam? Ratapan bodoh nagato di mulai. Sedangkan saat ini sasuke hanya berdiri tegak tanpa bergeming sembarri tertawa lepas saat melihat nagato yang sudah terdesak di injak-injak secara jema'ah yahiko dkk dengan sangat sadisnya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Persahabatan-pun mulai terjalin antara sasuke dan naruto _and the geng taka_ , segalanya mereka lakukan bersama . tak jarang sasuke melakukan _hangout_ bersama geng _taka_ entah itu bermain, makan-makan dan semacamnya di habiskan bersama hingga tak terasa cukup sering sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan teman barunya di hotel berbintang yang tidak lain tempat kediaman naruto. Canda dan tawa mengalir bagaikan arus sungai karna sangking indahnya jalinan persahabatan yang mulai tumbuh diantara mereka membuat si raven melupakan sedikit banyak masalahnya termasuk tentang hinata, terbukti selama seminggu ini ia sudah tidak menghubungi ataupun menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis lavender itu lagi. Sekarang konsentrasi sasuke hanya ter _focus_ kearah teman-teman barunya, bagitu juga dengan perhatiannya yang mungkin saja ini baru persepsi bahwa sasuke mulai melupakan hinata untuk sementara waktu.

Seperti saat ini telah pukul yang menyatakan saat nya jam makan siang terbukti dengan anak-anak geng _taka_ terlihat sudah berkumpul di sebuah café sembari bertukar cerita dengan tokoh pendakwah ceritanya adalah si biang kerok alias nagato.

"saat itu… gadis seksi itu tegak memunggungi-ku" tutur nagato "samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara merdunya mengalun dengan indah di kala ia mengobrol dengan temannya_"

"ja_jadi?" penasaran kiba

"dia mulai berjalan menjauh…" nagato meneruskan cerita mengabaikan kiba.

"kau mengabaikannya?!" bentak kiba dengan muka masam.

"Iie… bisakah kau tak menganggu cerita-ku!" sergah nagato mulai buyar konsentrasi dakwahnya dan hanya di balasi cengiran tak jjelas apa maksudnya dari kiba yang mungkin saja artinya menyesal.

"tentu saja aku mulai mengejarnya!"sambung nagato setelah berhasil konsen dengan ceritanya kembali.

"hingga tiba-tiba_" gantungnya "di berbalik_"

"kemudian"

"kemudian"

Sedangkan naruto,sasuke beserta yang lainnya mulai mendekat merepatkan barisan seraya menajamkan inderaa pendengarannya.

"kemudian"

"ayo cepatlah!" bentak yahiko mulai tak sabar

"kemudian di berbalik dengan rambutnya yang mengembang tertiup angin hingga terlihat wooww!"

"i_iya telus" sekarang giliran obito yang serius dengan dua buah tissue tersumpal manis di hidungnya

"dan ternyata dia_" semua mendekat.

"dia_"

"dia adalah seorang banci_" akhir cerita nagato menuai erangan protes semua yang mendengarnya bahkan terlihat yahiko bersama deidara tanpa belas kasihan sudah memukuli kepala nagato.

"kau! Seharusnya kau pilih-pilih dulu siapa yang kau ikuti!" bentak deidara sembari menuaii sorakkan kearah nagato sedangkan sang korban hanya nyengir kuda kearah hakama-nya yang masih terlihat marah dan itu termasuk untuk sasuke.

"mana ku tahu bahwa dia seorang banci_kan dia menghadap kearah depan" elak nagato

"telnyata cenpai pencinta cecama jenis_" ucap obito mencak-mencak gak jelas.

"menjijikkan" ucap yahiko melempar sebuah kertas kearah sebuah geng dengan tempak duduk tak jauh dari mereka ,tentu undangan di terima dengan baik oleh geng tetangga. Tampak gerakan sigap lawan untuk berdiri membuat geng _taka_ juga mulai berdiri dengan nagato memasang wajah awas-awas, sedangkan sasuke tetap berdiri tegas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk perkelahian perdana-nya dengan penuh percaya.

"kutanya siapa_"

"gawat!gawat!gawat!" heboh kiba hingga ia terjatuh terjungkal dari kursinya *semua cengo*

"aku brengsek!" tendangan deidara melandas kearah pria berjaket kuning yang sempat bertanya tadi sekaligus memecahkan keheningan –baca cengo- karna ulah bodoh kiba.

Semuanya mulai berkelahi dengan sangat khidmad selain nagato yang sudah terbirit-birit bersembunyi, pertarungan tampak sengit dengan geng _taka_ terkenal kekuatannya dan geng lawan yang ternyata menang dalam jumlah. Tatap kanan terlihat naruto tercombinasi dengan si cadel obito yang ternyata hebat dalam bertarung terbukti dari ia membela naruto sedangkan tatap kiri terlihat deidara,yahiko, dan kiba sedang berkelahi dengan sangat keren. Jadi dia sini dia untuk apa?kacang rebus?pihak _palang merah_? atau seorang wasitkah? Dengan posisi tangan sasuke menggepal keatas ingin memukul tetapi bingung ingin memukul siapa? sebelum harapan terkabul atau kesialan menghampirinya dengan ketua geng alias pemuda berjaket kuning menghampirinya dan secara tiba-tiba menyerang_yah pasti sasuke langsung kalah dengan sebuah tinjuan terlandas di perut. Ya tuhan masa masih pemula dengan pertarungan perdana pula lagi sudah harus ngelawan ketua geng! Yang bener aja! Batin sasuke histeris sembari melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan pria berjaket kuning.

"SASUKE!" sayup-sayup sasuke bisa mendengar suara masuk ke indra pendengaran memanggil namanya hingga ia tak bisa merasakan lagi pukulan dari pemuda berjaket kuning_apakah ia telah tewas?.

Di rasa-rasa loh_hilang kemana tu orang? Apa aku gak menarik lagi untuk di pukulin? Batin sasuke mulai ngawur, was-was sasuke membuka matanya dan mencoba melihat kemana lawannya dan ah!_dia nya udah tepar di tanah dan tangan? Tangan siapa ini? Tanya sasuke kedirinya sendiri setelah sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya.

"kau tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?" ternyata tangan naruto rupanya ,dengan cepat-cepat sasuke meraihnya "kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Tanya naruto lagi yang hanya di balasi gelengan tanda ia tidak terluka, sunguh pemandangan yang saat ini dilihat sasuke entah bisa di biilang keren atau tragis melihat lawan mereka semuanya sudah seperti warga afrika yang terkena busung lapar cuma pembedanya bila di sana busung laparnya bukan karna sebuah bogem mentah dan disini karna bogem mentah. Longak-longok melihat seluruh anggotanya masih bisa berdiri, tetapi di mana nagato? Hingga terdengar sirine polisi membuyarkan pencarian sasuke akan nagato.

"polisi!" peringatan naruto seraya berlari kearah mobil di ikuti deidara,kiba, serta sasuke dan yahiko berlari kearah motornya bersama obito.

Semuanya bubar dengan penuh keajaiban tuhan atau sang author_orang-orang yang sudah gulung-gulung kesakiitan di tanah bisa berdiri kembali dan berhamburan menuju motornya.

 _Ckiiit!_

Bunyi rem di pijak dengan kasar saat melihat sesosok yang bukan dan sama sekali bukan anggota mereka saat ini dengan kurang ajarnya duduk di pangkuan deidara yang tak lain di bangku sebelah pengemudi. Yeah_ kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda atau bisa di bilang tokoh tambahan itu rasakan_ dengan sangat tidak elit-nya ia di tendang dari dalam mobil.

Di lain pihak terlihat nagato keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah merasa semua nya aman damai dan tentram.

*krik..krik..krik..*

Kenapa semuanya jadi sepi begini? Bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya bahkan nagato semakin histeris saat melihat kelangit kemana mataharinya?! Histeris ngawur nagato dan dimana teman-temannya! Hingga terbesit di kepalanya untuk melihat _smartphone_ untuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang?sukses membuat matanya melotot karna sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat.

Ya tuhan! Apa aku mati saat bersembunyi tadi! Teriakan batin nagato semakin histeris dengan alay-nya, bahkan saat ini ia sudah berlari-lari berusaha mencubit dirinya mencoba membuat dirinya sadar dan ternyata bukan mimpi ini nyata dengan keadaan ia sedang berlari tak tentu arah.

Samar-samar nagato dengar suara gonggong-an makhluk yang kurang bersahabat dan benar saja! Nagato di tambah se ekor anjing sama dengan mempercepat nagato menuju rumah yang sudah di pasti kan dengan pakaian sangat rapi dari biasanya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"selamat ulang tahun hime.." riang sakura kearah hinata seraya mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya tidak lupa sebuah karikatur sebagai kadonya untuk sang hime ia berikan.

Ya saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon dengan cukup rindang, walaupun sedang berulang tahun tak terlihat gurat kebahagian terpancar di mata bertahtakan iris lavender milik hinata. Disana_ di kelereng lavender milik hinata hanya terpancar kebingungan sembari mencari-cari sesuatu seolah olah ada yang hilang dan harus di temukan hukumnya.

"sakura_" lirih hinata enggan dan ragu bercampur untuk bertanya ke sakura.

"uhm… ada apa?" Tanya sakura

"kau tahu sekarang sasuke dimana?" ragunya

"bagaiman kalau kau menghubunginya?"

"sudah_tapi akhir-akhiir ini ia sering tak mengangkat telpon milikku" terlihat sekali raut kesedihan diwajahnya yang senantiasa terlihat anggun membuat sakura tak bisa menahan kilatan jahil dari iris jade-nya.

"ah_ternyata kau sebegitu pedulinya dengan sasuke…" ujur sakura mendayu-dayu membuat wajah hinata sontak merona padam.

"itu..eh_bukan..uhm maksudku" ucap hinata kelabakkan sendiri mencari alasan.

"dia tahu dirimu ulang tahun hari ini?" sakura mmencoba mengalihkan topic sedikit kasihan dengan hinata yang sudah tertangkap basah tapi masih saja mencoba menggeles bagaikan sebuah bajaj.

"tahu"

"kalau bagitu sebentar lagi atau nanti mungkin juga dia akan muncul" tutur sakura lagi membangkitkan mood hinata yang tampak terombang-ambing layaknya dalam musim pancaroba alias gak jelas.

Duduk sembari mengobrol untuk hal yang tak penting mungkin itu adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh sebagian wanita dan itu termasuk sakura dan kawan-kawan, di saat asyik-nya menceritakan keburukkan orang lain secara tak sengaja tatapan sakura jatuh kearah pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebelah poni rambutnya mentupi mata sebelah kiri-nya.

"hinata_" ucap sakura memutuskan obrolan penuh dosa mereka sambil menunjuk kearah belakang dengan dagunya " utakata menuju kesini."

"hah_" hinata tampak cukup terkejut dengan tuturan sakura sembarii menoleh kebelakang mencari kebenaran apa benar bahwa utakata sedang berjalan kearahnya dan ya_pria itu menuju kearahnya .tatap dan tatap itu yang sekarang menjadi kegiatan baru hinata, sebelum ia di sadarkan dari kesibukan menatap utakata yang benar-benar berjalan kearahnya .

"hey hime_"tepuk sakura kebahu hinata sontak membuat sang empu langsung menoleh kearahnya " ku kira kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan dia? Apa kau masih dengannya?" rentetan Tanya sakura membuat wajah hinata yang sejak tadi sudah mengeruh menjadi sangat masam.

"tentu saja tidak!" tegasnya

"uhm_baguslah bila kau tidak dengannya lagi," terdapat jeda dari sakura "ku harap kau jangan mempermainkan sasuke" sambungnya dengan senyum manis yang jelas sekali ketara bila terdapat nada _protective_ dari sakura dan hinata cukup tahu kemana nada itu menuju .Sasuke.

Tak cukup panjang waktu yang di perlukan bagi utakata berjalan kearah hinata, hingga saat setelah hinata mengobrol tiba-tiba saja utakata sudah berdiri tegak sembari memegang sebuket mawar yang readers semua tahu bunga itu untuk siapa? Yang jelas pastinya bukan untuk sakura.

"happy birth day hime_" ucap utakata dengan sebuah senyum tak lengkang termakan waktu itu membuat sakura sedikit melirik sinis kearah pria ber poni cukup lebay.

"mengapa kau kesini utakata? hinata_ bukankah kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya sakura yang jelas sekalii ia tahu jawabannya seraya melirik kearah utakata dan kembali menatap hinata _intens._

"um itu…" absurd. Hinata hanya bisa menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri menanggapi pertanyaan sakura.

"sakura_ aku mohon." Giliran utakata berbicara kearah sakura dengan tatapan memelasnya yang sudah di pastikan gagal total bagi sakura "maafkan aku hime atas segalanya…kumohon maafkan aku"bujuk utakata.

"sekarang aku ingin kembali menatap dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada cintaku lagi_sekali lagi happy birth day hime" sambungnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri tidak lupa sebuah senyuman terpoles apik di wajahnya.

"kata-katamu utakata" ucap sakura dengan telunjuk 90 derjat menunjuk kearah utakata " membuatku hampir muntah di tempat_" lanjut sakura dengan memperagakan ia sedang muntah kearah samping bangkunya membuat teman di sebelah hinata beserta hinata sendiri mengernyit merasa lucu dengan sikap sakura, sedangkan utakata hanya mendengus mendengar cacian sakura berusaha tak perduli bila saat ini si pinky sedang membuat api unggun untuk membakar hinata.

"bolehkah aku duduk" Tanya utakata sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga miliknya kearah hinata dan hanya dibalasi sebuah anggukan lirih dari sang hime, kembali lagi ia mengabaikan decihan sakura tidak lupa memberikan seringaian kemenangan kearahnya yang tentu sukses membuat wajah si pinky merengut masam menyadari dirinya kalah dengan si pria rambut iklan _shampoo_ . Dengan kutukan abal-abal bahwa _shampoo_ apa saja yang di iklan kan utakata semoga tidak laku sama sekali bahkan pabrik yang mengunakan jasanya itu juga harus gulung tikar dan menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan, memang sangat setress sakura tanpa tendeng aling-aling mengutuk pabrik yang murni sama sekali tidak memiliki dosa apapun kepadanya, _but who care about that! I'm angry now!_.

Dilain posisi tepatnya di balik tembok tak jauh dari hinata,utakata dan kawan-kawan duduk terlihat seorang pemuda raven mendengar semua perbincangan hingga pria yang ia dengar bernama utakata di persilahkan duduk oleh hinata. Dengan perasaan campur aduk untuk sekarang, akhrinya pemuda raven memutuuskan untuk pergi dengan sebuah kotak kecil yang mungkin saja kado untuk hinata darinya iapun mulai memacu langkah meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya beberapa saat tadi.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Dengan cepat sakura melangkahkan langkah kakinya, tentu ia punya alasan untuk berjalan dengan sangat cepat seperti ini dan alasannya adalah pemuda pirang yang sedang mengejar nya mengunakan mobil di belakang. Kalau boleh jujur si pirang itu gila apa?! Dia mah enak naik mobil, lah aku-nya tempos jalan ngacir kayak gini mulu. apalagi si pirang atau kalian bisa menyebutnya naruto sejak tadi memanggil aku terus membuat semua orang menatapku seakan-akan aku ini abg labil yang terlalu lebay alay di plus kamseupay yang sedang ngambek dengan pacarnya . yang mungkin saja orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa naruto itu cowok kece badai yang sial mempunyai pacar sepertiku. Ya tuhan! Sudah berapa banyak huruf _yang_ telah ku gunakan untuk mengambarkan perasaanku!_ sudah pulang jalan kaki dan sekarang harus di tambah penderitaan oleh makhluk pirang satu ini! Sungguh ironis nasibku batin sakura ngenes.

"sakura!" teriakku masih setia memanggil sebelum sakura terlihat berbelok ke sebuah gang yang di penuhi pertokoan membuatku harus memperkirkan mobil sembarangan_untuk masalah polisi mungkin nanti aku fikirkan mengurusnya. Yang jelas untuk sekarang aku harus berbicara dengan sakura, apa yang telah membuatnya bersikap dingin kepadaku? Dan itu harus terjawab sekarang dari sumbernya langsung bukan dari mulut kemulut giliran batin naruto berbicara dengan mantap.

"sakura!" teriak naruto yang lagi-lagi di abaikan hingga membuat naruto berlari kecil dan yeah_ia berhasil menangkap sakura dengan tangan kanannya memegang –baca mencekal- tangan sakura sedangkan sang empu tangan sontak memandang kebelakang seraya memberi tatapan tajam dan kembali lagi naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"apa?!"

"kenapa kau bersikap begini?" Tanya blonde halus mengabaikan bentakannya tadi sembari mulai melepas pegangan dari tangan pinky secara lembut dan yah_kembali lagi ia mulai melangkah menjauh.

"sakura kumohon" sambung naruto mengejarnya lagi dan akhirnya sakura menjawab kearah kearah blonde, tanpa disadari saat ini kedua insan yang sedang di sibukkan dengan masalah pribadi sedang di posisi tidak bagus.

"karna_karna kau" ucap sakura menuding naruto "kakakku harus kehilangan nyawanya!" sudak cukup. Emosi sakura sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya dan akan meledak saat ini.

"kau tahu! Sasori tak seharusnya mengenal-mu! Bahkan berteman! Kau adalah sebuah ketidak beruntungan kakakku di kehidupan ini dan bila anda benar-benar ingin mengetahui-nya namikaze-san!" bentak sakura kearah naruto sedangkan naruto sudah memasang wajah _pocer face_ -nya berusaha setenang mungkin menanggapi emosi sakura yang sedang meluap-meluap ke permukaan. Hingga tanpa sadar membuat sebuah telinga terjengit saat mendengar sebuah marga _namikaze_ masuk ke indera pendengarannya setelah sebelumnya orang itu mencoba tak memperdulikan pertengkaran remaja yang ia rasa tak penting.

"kau!" sebuah suara meng intrupsi pertengkaran _Narusaku_ "sudah aku katakan bukan! Jangan pernah memunculkan wajahmu namikaze-san!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh emosi membuat naruto dengan sigap menarik sakura untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya awas-awas pria yang baru datang di hadapan sang blonde akan melukai si pinky.

"ah_ ternyata itu pacarmu rupanya" seringai sakon, ya sakon pria yang pernah berkelahi dengan geng _taka_ saat di lapangan dan saat dirinya pernah berduel dengan shikamaru "cantik juga rupanya_" semakin lebar seringai bisa naruto tangkap dari bibirnya yang cukup aneh dengan lipstick yang berwarna hitam itu.

"maaf. Aku bukan pacarnya! Kau salah kira." Ucap sakura dingin dan mulai berlalu dari belakang naruto malas untuk terlibat masalah naruto dengan geng apalah namanya yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi tampaknya para dewi keberuntungan sedang menjauh dari sakura saat berjalan untuk menjauh tiba-tiba saja ia di tarik_

" _kyaa!"_

dengan sentakan cukup kuat hingga sakura sekarang sudah berada di tawanan pria berbibir hitam sedangkan persepsi sakura sendiri saat ini pria yang sedang menawannya sedang kerancunan makanan atau sejenisnya mengingat bibirnya berwarna hitam.

"SAKURA!" teriak naruto terkejut mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah sakon untuk menyelamatkan sakura dengan posisi tercekik di dekapan tangan sakon yang jujur saja tepat di lehernya.

"jangan berani kau maju!" sergah sakon menghentikan langkah naruto setelah melihat sebuah pisau belati tertodong bebas kearahnya " atau kau ingin melihat wajah kekasihmu berubah menjadi buruk rupa! Hingga kau sendiri bingung untuk mencintainya atau tidak"sambungnya, dengan waspada naruto-pun menatap sakon dengan tajam sedangkan shikamaru yang ternyata juga ada di _tkp_ tetap terlihat tenang berbeda dengan kedua preman yang lain tampak sudah mengitari naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi hingga tiba-tiba.

 ** _Gyuut!_**

Tangan sakon yang sibuk menodongkan pisaunya di plintir dengan cepat oleh shikamaru membuat sakon menjerit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan temannya.

 ** _Mini prov naruto_**

"lari naruto! Bawa temanmu pergi!" perintah shikamaru. Tentu saja bantuan si pria nanas itu tak ku sia-siakan dengan cepat ku tinju dan membanting ke dua pria berotot yang mengitari ku tadi ,akan tetapi tampaknya bantuan si nanas berakhir dengan saat ini shikamaru sudah tersungkur di lantai yang mungkin saja di pukul oleh sakon. Kembali keposisi ku ,terlihat sakon datang menyerang dengan belati, pertama kali serangannya bisa ku hindari sedangkan serangan kedua dengan gesit ia ingin menancapkan belati ke pundakku mungkin bisa di bilang berhasil ku hindari juga dengan sebagai ganti lenganku harus terluka cukup panjang dan robeknya lengan bajuku akibat goresan belati. tak menunggu waktu lama untuk menghayati tubuhku yang terluka dengan cepat ku landaskan bogemku kewajahnya sebanyak dua kali hingga ia tersungkur dan sesegera mungkin kupegang tanngan sakura dan membawanya berlari menjauh , sayup-sayup terdengar suara memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengejarku.

 ** _Naruto prov end_**

Di tempat yang sama tampak shikamaru mulai berdiri untuk menghalangi sakon kembali sebelum sebuah belati tertodong dengan tatapan bengisnya sakon berketa ' _jangan halangi aku'_ membuat shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghentikan sakon yang sedang marah, akhirnya sakon-pun berlalu_harap-harap saja naruto sudah pergi jauh.

Di lain keadaan saat ini tampak naruto sedang berlari bersama dengan sakura, waktu terasa lambat bagi kedua pasang pemuda pemudi saat mereka berlari _melupakan ada dua orang yang mengejarnya secara bar-bar, entahlah saat ini jujur saja terasa sangat nyaman bagi keduannya walaupun bukan dalam keadaan yang mendukung tetapi semuanya terasa indah saat tangan pria blonde itu mengengam tangan milik gadis merah jambu seakan-akan tak ada yang mampu melukainya lagi, hingga suara teriakkan yang kembali tersiar membuat kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu tersadar dan semakin memacu langkah kakinya untuk menjauh. Tetapi langkah kaki sakura yang tak bisa mengimbangi naruto harus membuat mereka terhenti , dengan meletak sakura di posisi yang aman akhirnya naruto kembali terlibat perkelahian singkat untuk membuat lawannya jatuh dan mengulur waktu sebelum membawa sakura untuk berlari kembali.

Hingga saat ini sakura dan naruto berdiri berhadapan pada salah satu pintu toko kerajinan gerabah.

Semuanya terdiam dan saling menyelami betapa indahnya batu permata milik lawan jenisnya walaupun yang terlalu menghayati adalah si sapphire itu sendiri_ mengabaikan kedua preman yang sudah berlari lurus menandakan persembunyian mereka berhasil.

 ** _Plak!_**

Sebuah tamparan melandas di wajah mulus naruto dengan berlalunya sang gadis merah jambu meninggalkan wajah sang blonde memanas ,akan tetapi bukan itu yang membuat naruto terdiam melainkan perasaannya yang ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan kini di hempas hingga remuk redam oleh sakura. Kata-kata yang bisa mengambarkan naruto untuk sekarang adalah _hancur_. Ia hancur dengan cintanya sendiri.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"hey lihatlah betapa bodohnya dia_" ejek nagato melihat ulah obito dengan kelakuan cadel-nya sedang mengggoda gadis yang tentu saja sang gadis sedikit kebigunggan dengan maksud ucapan obito hingga tak luput sesekali tertawa geli melihatnya.

"biarlah ia sedikit berusaha_" bijak kiba mengundang decak kagum nagato yang tampak sekali di buat-buat kekagumannya sedangkan deidara sendiri sesekali tertawa melihat kiba dan nagato yang mulai berdebat lagi layaknya anak kecil ,hingga tatapannya jatuh pada sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi danau, tapi tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang sering sasuke datangi bersama hinata seperti biasa melainkan danau di sudut konoha dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya adalah lahan padi dan semacamnya.

"hey kau memiliki masalah?" Tanya deidara mendekat kearah si raven mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sasuke disusul oleh kiba dan nagato berlari kearah mereka yang entah sejak kapan telah mengakhiri perkelahian mulutnya _ah_jangan lupakan obito yang tertinggal jauh di belakang sana juga berlari kearah sasuke dan deidara duduk.

"un benar_kau terlihat seperti patah hati teman?" saut nagato menimpali pertanyaan deidara.

"tidak_" jawab sasuke singkat.

"bohong_jujur kau buruk untuk masalah berbohong sasuke" jawab deidara dan di balasi anggukan nagato cs " bila benar-benar kau tidak dalam masalah_ tersenyumlah" sambung deidara lagi dan yang lagi-lagi diangguki oleh nagato _and friend ,_ mungkin nanti deidara akan menggeplak kepala ketiga orang itu agar berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu lagi. Sedangkan sasuke yang jujur sedang dalam masalah inipun mencoba keberuntungan nya untuk ber _acting_ senyum, ya tuhan! Sekarang deidara _and friend_ menjadi takut sendiri dengan senyuman sasuke yang sudah layaknya manusia terjebur neraka di paksa naik dan di suruh tersenyum_ sangat menggerikan! selanjutnya nagato,kiba,obito, tidak lupa deidara _sweetdrop_ setelah berbatin horror berjema'ah seraya berfikir mungkin suatu saat sasuke bisa mereka daftarkan untuk ikutan seleksi pemeran hantu. Siapa tau di menang dengan senyumannya seperti itu _who knows?__

"astaga dirimu tadi sedang tersenyum sasuke?" sarkas nagato.

"sebaiknya kalian tunjukkan bagaimana wujud senyum manusia kepadanya" perintah deidara kearah ketiga pemuda yang menyambutnya antusias dari nagato,kiba bahkan obito saling tersenyum lebar _ala_ senyum _pepsodent_ memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi kearah sasuke membuat si empu raven sanksi akankah bibir ketiga sahabatnya robek setelah melihat senyum yang terlalu lebar miliik mereka bertiga "che_ saat tersenyum juga kalian tampak terlihat bodoh!" ejek deidara membuat kilatan jahil di iris nagato.

" bila kami bodoh maka kau terlihat lebih bodoh saat tersenyum_" jawab nagato di iringi pecahnya tawa kiba dan obito menyatakan mereka di pihak nagato.

"keh_beraninya kalian" ucap deidara tersenyum sebelum suasana kembali hening.

"hey bagaiman kalau kita pergi?" tawar nagato kearah semua temannya harap-harap mampu mengalihkan perhatian sasuke dari kotak kado kecil yang akhirnya ia kantongi kedalam jaket, tampak tak mendapat respon positif dari si raven tak menyurutkan niat nagato untuk berdiri yang di susul oleh kiba dan obito untuk memberi waktu bagi sasuke menyendiri dengan deidara yang mungkin saja bisa membantu bersamanya. Setelah nagato dan kawan-kawan sudah berjalan terlihat cukup jauh akhirnya deidara mulai membuka suara

"sasuke dia bukan satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupmu" gantung deidara sukses menyita perhatian sasuke seratus persen "jika kau tak memiliki siapa-siapa maka kau masih memiliki kami_kami semuanya selalu di sampingmu . dan bila kau terluka dengan perasaanmu maka kami siap menyembuhkannya, bukan kah itu arti seorang sahabat bukan?" sambungnya membuat mata sasuke sedikit terbelalak dan kembali menyendu sedangkan deidara sudah mulai berdiri untuk berlalu dari tempat ia duduk seakan-akan ingin meninggalkan sasuke

"sasuke" panggilnya membuat si raven mendonggak menatap deidara yang sudah berdiri "ayo_" sebuah tangan terulur membuat sasuke tak mampu untuk tidak menyungingkan sebuah senyum bahagianya sembari memegang tengan tersebut untuk membantunya berdiri,

akhirnya mereka berdiri dengan deidara merangkul bahu sasuke tidak lupa nagato cs tampak kembali menghampiri sasuke dan deidara setelah memberikan waktu pada sasuke bersama deidara.

"sas_" lirih si merah nagato membuat sasuke menatapnya " ayo kita minta nomor hp gadis disanaa_" riang nagato membuat sasuke , deidara dan yang lainnya saling tukar pandang satu sama lain menyaring ucapan nagato yang pada akhirnya menampilkan senyum sembari merangkul bahu satu sama lain menuju kearah para gadis yang terlihat berkumpul.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Bunyi music terdengar nyaring dari dalam mobil laborghini reventon milik pemuda bernama namikaze naruto, bukan nya kenapa? Mereka memang sengaja membunyikan music dengan sangat kuat dari radio mobil itu hingga membuat mereka menari-nari di dalam mobil. Ciri khas anak ugal-ugalan. Sedangkan naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan teman-temannya selagi ia masih bisa menbawa mobilnya dengan aman dan tentram maka ia tak mempermasalahkanya_ , saat ini mereka sedang melewati _G-lite hotel_. setelah lelah berbuat hal yang konyol dengan teman-temannya sasuke mencoba menatap keluar jendela untuk menatap hotel mewah di balik kaca mobil itu hingga sepintas melihat pria yang dekat dengan sepupunya –konan- sedang bermesraan dengan seorang wanita. Sontak membuat sasuke berteriak kearah temannya terutama ke naruto untuk menghentikan mobil ,tentu perbuatannya mengundang tatapan bingung seluruh temannya yang ada di dalam mobil minus naruto yang _always stay calm_ apapun masalahnya.

"ada apa naruto?" Tanya naruto membuka suara setelah mengecilkan volume radio yang jujur saja memekakkan telinga .

"itu_dia adalah kekasih kakak sepupuku!" terang sasuke dengan naruto membuat semua mata langsung memicing tajam kearah seorang pria sedang duduk bersama-sama di salah satu teras di sebuah café hotel dengan seorang wanita bergelayut manja di sebelahnya. Tak memakan waktu lama naruto-pun memundurkan lagi mobilnya hingga lurus dari tempat orang yang di duga sebagai pacarnya kakak sepupu sasuke.

"ayo semuanya_" tenang naruto mengajak seluruh orang yang ada di dalam mobil untuk keluar. Semua menurut dan keluar sesuai perintah naruto yang selalu lugas dengan semua tindakkannya "sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" sambung naruto dengan tetap tenang kearah sasuke sedangkan si raven terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"apa maksudnya melakukan ini dengan kakakmu" yahiko membuka suara "atau mungkin itu pacarnya"

"astaga kurang ajar sekali dia" yang entah sengaja kiba sekarang berkata memanasi

"apa dia kira kakakmu mainannya"sekarang deidara berkomentar dengan di balasi anggukkan setuju dari obito.

" _awww…_ jahatnya_" timpal nagato

Teralalu keras berpikir membuat naruto kehabisan kesabarannya sehingga langsung menyeret sasuke kearah tersangka dengan hentakkan kaki yang tegas yah_mungkin ini yang membedakan orang berdarah biru dengan orang biasa yaitu pembawaannya yang membuat dia terlihat terhormat. Tak butuh banyak waktu akhirnya sasuke sudah berdiri tegak dihadapan orang yang memang benar pacar kakak sepupunya a.k.a konan

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak sasuke sudah termakan emosi gegara ucapan yahiko,deidara dkk sedangkan tersangka tukang panas-panas itu juga telah datang dan mengambil posisi berdiri di belakang

Sasuke "sampai hatinya kau dengan sepupu-ku!" bentak sasuke yang sudah semakin marah.

"ayo kita pergi_" ajak pria itu mengabaikan perkataan sasuke sebelum sang wanita menahannya.

"kau kenal siapa dia?"

"tidak_ayo.." jawabnya ringan sekaligus mengajak temannya melewati sasuke dan meninggalkan nya berdiri disana dengan emosi.

"sekarang?" Tanya naruto dengan masih tenang, membuat sasuke berputar arah dan mengejar pria tadi, dengan sangat cepat naruto menyusul sasuke takutnya terjadi perkelahian mengingat ia juga sebenarnya sedang dalam emosi labil takutnya tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan memicu perkelahian di sini dan yeah_ baru saja batin baiknya berkata sekarang ia melihat sasuke di tolak hingga terjatuh membuat emosi yang ia redam dan disimpan dengan baik naik ke permukaan dengan pria yang dianggap pacar sepupu naruto menjadi korban.

 ** _Bugh!_**

Sebuah tinjuan tercium manis di pipi orang yang berani menolak teman ravennya hingga terjatuh di aspal dan seperti biasa dengan hari-hari yang lalu, mereka berkelahi dengan nagato seperti biasa juga tercicit takut bersembunyi di dalam mobil meninggalkan teman-temannya berkelahi habis-habisan. Sedang sasuke sekarang sudah berani menyerang dan meninju tanpa rasa takut ,entah karna ia terlalu marah atau apapun itu membuat sasuke bersyukur dengan hal itu tetapi yang pasti di belakangnya terdapat deidara menjadi pelindung mengingat bermodal berani saja tidaklah cukup bukan.

Semua terlarut dalam perkelahian sengit yang jujur saja geng _taka_ sedikit banyak menikmati pertikaian ini hingga tanpa mereka sadari membuat banyak pelanggan yang ketakutan melihat hal itu di dalam café membuat si _manegger_ café mengambil tindakkan tegas untuk menelpon pihak berwajib. _Polisi._ Tak butuh waktu lama sebab _G- lite hotel_ adalah sebuah hotel terletak di jantung kota sehingga membuatnya sangat mudah di jangkau satuan petugas polisi.

Sirine berbunyi sangat nyaring tanda kedatangan pihak berwenang membuat naruto memerintahkan semua temannya untuk kembali ke mobil yang kalian tahu untuk apa? Akan tetapi sayangnya malam ini seluruh geng _taka_ tidak di berkati oleh sang _dewi keberuntungan_ , secara tak sengaja nagato yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam mobil mengunci pintu mobil membuat mobil tak bisa di buka. Semua nya berteriak memanggill nagato tapi kembali ke benda imut yang berbunyi berisik itu menghalangi teriakkan dari luar_toh saat naruto menurunkan volume suara saat tadi bukan berarti pelan_ ia hanya membuat suara music itu tidak begitu kuat, apalagi sebuah fakta mobil naruto ini kedap suara membuat semua masalah semakin besar sehingga tak terelakkan lagi seluruh anggota geng _taka_ tertangkap dan mendekam di dalam sel tahanan kantor polisi terdekat termasuk pria besurai merah itu.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Semuanya membisu_ hanya kebisuan yang melanda ke tujuh pemuda itu, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing sedangkan nagato sudah tampak terlihat pucat pasi. Sungguh saat ini nagato sangat menyesal mengajak ke enam teman-temannya menginap di dalam ruang sel tahanan dengan ukuran yang bisa kalian bayangkan, _sign_ nagato merasa ada seseorang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk bahkan ia merasa di telanjangi dengan pandangan itu. sedikit takut-takut nagato mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk mencari siapa yang menatapnya begitu tajam dan sebuah batu yang senada dengan warna rambutnya alias yahiko di dapat oleh nagato. Tersentak?iya_ nagato akui ia kaget di campur takut bukan perpaduan yang enak baginya sekarang, sesegera mungkin ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebelum tiba-tiba yahiko berdiri dan melandaskan tinjuan ke wajah nagato hingga terpukul mundur ke dinding membuat semuanya terkejut tak terkecuali naruto.

"NAGATO!" kaget semua penduduk di dalam sel tahanan.

"apa yang kau lakukan yahiko!" sergah naruto yang sekarang mulai berdiri tegak sembari melangkah kearah yahiko yang bisa saja akan melandaskan bogemnya lagi karna emosi.

"karna dia_ karna dia kita semua masuk tahanan seperti ini naruto!" raung ganas yahiko menuding kearah nagato yang sudah bergetar takut.

"kendalikan dirimu yahiko_ nagato teman kita bukan?" bujuk sang blonde.

"teman kau kata naruto?" dengan nada remeh yahiko menjawab si blonde "anggap kita menganggapnya sebagai teman tapi apa di menggangap kita teman! Dia itu hanya seorang pengecut!" hardik yahiko.

"yahiko bagaimanapun dia tetaplah teman kita" tegas naruto tak mau kalah argument.

"kau ingat bukan saat kita mendirikan geng ini?" Tanya pria orange dingin "Kau mengatakan kita semua yang ada di dalam geng ini adalah seorang juara! Kita adalah sang kuat diantara yang kuat! sedangkan dia! Dia hanya pengecut yang takut berkelahi dank au mempertahankannya?!" panjang lebar sudah yahiko membentak menyalurkan emosinya kearah naruto.

"dan kau nagato! Sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari dalam geng!" bentak yahiko penuh emosi

"YAHIKO!" tegas naruto mulai jengah dengan emosi pria orange di hadapannya yang tampak berlebihan

"APA?!" balas yahiko.

"ya_yahiko-san, kurasa nagato juga sebenarnya tak bermaksud membuat kita dalam keadaan seperti ini…" sekarang giliran sasuke yang mencoba mendinginkan emosi yahiko ,mencoba membuat kedua temannya berdamai sekaligus membantu naruto yang terlihat kewalahan. sedangkan nagato hanya terduduk sembari memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya_ mungkin saja saat ini nagato telah sangat _down_ dengan serangan yahiko tadi.

"kau sasuke diamlah! Kau anggota baru disini!" tapi tampaknya yahiko saat ini memang benar-benar marah membuat sasuke dan naruto menghela nafas.

"bila kau ingin marah-marah jangan semuanya kau salahkan yahiko!" bentakk kiba sudah tersulut.

"ah_ tampaknya kalian semua melindungi nagato rupanya dan" arah pandang yahiko jatuh kearah naruto " kau naruto, kau tahu? Aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu saat apapun yang terjadi tak pernah sekalipun aku gentar atau lari dari sampingmu! Sekuat apapun lawannya aku akan selalu tegak di belakangmu untuk membela dan sekarang inikah balasannya!" ucapan tegas yahiko terlontar dengan nada dinginnya.

"bu_bukan begitu yahiko_" sekarang naruto-lah terjebak dengan perkataan yahiko "kumohon kendalika_"

"cukup" potong yahiko serempak dengan sel yang terbuka oleh sang sipir dengan nada dingin sang sipir memerintahkan semua pemuda satu sel tersebut untuk keluar seraya menginformasikan bahwa mereka sudah di tunggu keluarganya yang telah menebus di luar. Dengan langkah tegas dan mengabaikan panggilan obito akhirnya yahiko keluar terlebih dahulu diantara yang lain, semuanya telah berangsur pergi keluar sel hingga hanya tersisa sasuke dan naruto yang sedang menghela nafas dengan berat.

"tenangkan dirimu naruto" ucap sasuke lembut menepuk halus pundak si pirang tidak lupa mengajaknya keluar sel tahanan mengingat sayup-sayup ia mendengar si sipir mengatakan _'apa kalian ingin dikurung di dalam sel tahanan'_ sembari mengisyaratkan tangan ingin menutup piintu, membuat sasuke merinding disko sekaligus menyeret naruto yang terlihat kehilangan arwahnya akibat yahiko tadi.

Dikala keluar sasuke dan naruto di hadiahi sebuah tontonan tragis.

"siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi seperti ini hah_" dingin orang tua yahiko – baca ibunya- "kau di sekolahkan untuk menjadi gangster seperti ini heh?!" tetap dengan intonasinya sebelumnya seraya mempertajam tatapan kearah putra sulungnya.

"bila kau ingin menjadi seorang gangster sebaiknya kau berhenti saja kuliah_"

"tenangkan dirimu nyonya" bujuk salah satu ibuk yang menjembut anaknya alias nyonya inuzuka.

"tak perlu nyonya" dingin ibu yahiko " aku sedang mengajari putraku_urusi juga putramu" tegasnya membuat sedikit banyak membuat ibu kiba mundur mengingat dia juga di posisi yang sama hingga ia dan semua nya terbelalak terkejut dengan kejadian selanjutnya.

 ** _Plak!_**

Sebuah tamparan melandas di wajah yahiko.

"memalukan_ ayo pulang." Tegas ibu yahiko yang tanpa bantahan dari pemuda orange , terlihat ia mengikuti langkah ibunya sehingga berlalu-lah semua orang tua untuk menjemput sang anak hingga hanya tersisa naruto,deidara, dan sasuke.

"anda tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan tuan muda?" Tanya pria bernama iruka sangat halus setelah menatap semua orang tua pergi membawa anaknya pulang, sedangkan pertanyaannya di abaikan sang tuan muda yang terlihat sibuk mencari seseorang. Dan iruka tahu siapa orangnya.

"nyonya dan tuan besar tak disini tuan muda_" jelasnya menghentikan acara cari mencari naruto dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa mata itu terlihat terluka dengan hal yang ia ucapkan "mereka sedang ada rapat di Singapore" sambung iruka dengan nada sehalus mungkin terhadap naruto, dilain posisi naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum getir.

"begitu ya paman_" jawab naruto tenang mentupi segudang kekecewaan di hati kecilnya yang tetap di sadari iruka "sasuke kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang huh?" Tanya naruto berusaha tersenyum ramah.

"ehm_aku… aku rasa aku tidak akan pulang" jawab sasuke "bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" Tanya sasuke balik.

"tentu saja_"

"benarkah?" sekarang deidara yang bertanya.

"hn_"

"tuan muda perlukah saya memesankan kamar untuk_" ucapan iruka di potong

"tak perlu paman.. mereka akan tinggal di kamarku saja" ujar naruto "menginggat _suite room_ memiliki lebih dari satu kamar bukan paman?" naruto tersenyum kearah iruka, bagi naruto ia bisa bersifat dingin bahkan kejam kesemua orang tapi tidak untuk iruka dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"baiklah bila itu yang tuan muda hendaki, saya hanya bisa mengikutinya" jawab iruka masih dengan senyumnya yang benar-benar terlihat sangat tulus kearah naruto ,walaupun nada formal yang iruka selalu gunakan tetapi tetap saja terdapat kasih sayang didalam setiap nadanya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Pagi itu sangat cerah, tampak sebuah rumah papan sederhana terlihat hangat dengan banyaknya taman di halaman membuat rumah itu juga terlihat teduh. Akan tetapi semua itu tak senada dengan sang pemilik yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu, ia tampak sedang bermuram durja bersama tanggisan pilu sembari memegang bingkai foto. Dengan tersedu-sedu wanita paruh baya bersurai merah jambu pucat itu menggelus lembut bingkai fotonya dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang ternyum menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang wanita yang tak lain sedang menanggis saat ini. Hal itu terus berlanjut sebelum sebuah suara lembut milik putrinya mengintrupsi dari acara yang pilu itu.

"ibu_ kenapa menanggis lagi?" Tanya sakura berlari kecil setelah berbenah untuk berangkat kuliah, dengan lembut ia mengambil foto sang ibu dengan seorang pria berambut merah itu.

"seharusnya sasori-ni tak mengenal sialan itu!" sambung sakura memeluk ibunya.

"sakura_" ucap kaa-sannya.

"apa aku salah berucap kaa-san?" Tanya sakura dengan wajah binggung setelah melepas pelukannya dari sang okaa-san yang tampak sedikit marah dengan ucapannya.

"jangan kau salahkan naruto untuk kematian kakakmu sakura_" tukas sang okaa-san " sejujurnya naruto itu sangat menyayangi kakakmu_lebih dari yang kau tahu nak"

"tapi kalau bukan karna_"

"ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu sakura." potong sang okaa-san "dan ini sangat penting" lanjutnya membuat sakura terdiam dan mulai menyimak apa yang akan di sampaikan sang kaa-san.

"sebenarnya kakakmu_

 ** _Flashback_**

Saat itu di suatu pagi sasori tampak sedang mengobrak abrik kamar milik sang ibu untuk mencari sesuatu, sesuatu berbentuk lembaran kertas. Uang. Untuk membeli sebuah benda haram yang akan menghancurkan tubuh dan fikiran pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"sasori! Untuk apa uang itu!" bentak sang kaa-san mendapati putranya sedang mengacak-acak kamarnya sembari mengambil uang simpanannya, tentu sang kaa-san langsung mencekal-nya.

"lepas kaa-san_lepaskan aku!" ucap sasori memberontak kearah sang kaa-san.

"katakan pada kaa-san untuk apa uang itu?!" Tanya sang kaa-san tak menyerah " kau tahu bukan kita sedang krisis keuangan!" lanjut sang kaa-san dengan air mata telah terurai melihat sang putra sulung yang bukan membantu malah memperkeruh keadaan, apakah ia tak kasihan dengan sang adik wanita-nya yang telah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga semenjak otou-sannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal. Sedangkan dirinya selalu berhura-hura semenjak dii tinggal otou-san dan sang kaa-san cukup tahu pasti kemana arah uang itu akan raib. Narkoba.

"ini untuk keperluanku kaa-san!" bentaknya kesal

"narkoba bukan! Kau hendak membeli benda haram itu bukan!" bantak sang kaa-san sudah naik pitam melihat ulah putranya " kaa-san tahu semuannya sasori! Hentikanlah semua itu sebelum terlambat" bentak sang kaa-san lagi dengan nada dan intonasi penuh kemurkaan.

"kaa-san tak akan mengerti dan tak akan pernah mengerti!" bantah sasori yang pada akhirnya mendapat uang yang tadi ia ambil dan berlalu dengan sang kaa-san duduk bersimpuh menangisi putra sulungnya yang manis telah berubah menjadi sosok yang tak ia kenali. Dengan gegabah setelah putra sulungnya pergi ia-pun menghubungi naruto.

" _moshi..moshi..?"_ terdengar jawaban telponnya dengan suara yang sangat ia hapal tak habis membuat sang wanita itu tersenyum senang.

"hallo naruto-kun?" ucapnya masih dengan suaranya yang cukup parau akibat menanggis.

 _"ada apa baa-san? Apakah ada masalah?suaramu terdengar sangat parau_apakah kau menanggis?"_ rentetan pertanyaan tadi cukup membuat hati sang wanita berambut pink pucat itu menghangat.

"ah_tidak. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong_" jawabnya dengan nada ragu-ragu

" _menolong apa baa-san? Bila aku bisa maka akan kubantu_"_ jawabnya dari sebrang line dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"sasori_sasori dia_" belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba saja naruto menjawab _baiklah_ seolah-olah pria itu mengetahui benar maksudnya sebelum ponsel tertutup sang wanita berkata untuk berhati-hati.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, untung sekarang sakura sedang mengadakan _kemping_ bersama alumni-nya sehingga tak akan membuat sang putri bungsunya khawatir dengan sang kakak ,sebelum sebuah telpon yang menyatakan diriinya harus segera menuju rumah sakit membuatnya merasakan hal yang tak enak. Tak lama selang waktu berlalu akhirnya nyonya haruno-pun sampai di rumah sakit, dengan siluet naruto membuat sang nyonya haruno berlari kearahnya dengan perasaan cemas.

"bagaimana? Apakah diirimu menemukan sasori, naruto-kun?" Tanya sang nyonya haruno yang hanya di balasi tatapan sedih pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri iitu "ada apa? Katakan padaku?" sambung nya lagi.

"aku terlambat baa-san_" ucap sang blonde tergantung semakin membuuat wanita bermargakan haruno merasakan perasaan tak enak di dirinya sebelum seseorang yang sedang terbaring dengan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kain menghampiri di dorong sang suster berserta dokter.

"apa anda keluarganya nyonya selain pemuda ini yang mengaku adiknya?" ucapan dokter itu membuat jantungku serasa berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat batin waniita haruno, dengan tangannya yang gemetaran akhirnya ia membuka kain yang mentupi wajah sang mayat dan benar itu adalah anaknya haruno sasori dengan tubuh kaku tak bernyawa. Hampir piingsan itulah yang dirasakan wanita bermarga haruno itu sebelum ia di sambut pria blonde . Tumpah sudah air mata wanita itu di pelukkan pria bernama naruto namikaze.

"kenapa? Kenapa?keNAPA?!" ucap wanita itu setengah berteriak yang entah di tujukan ke siapa.

"maaf-kan aku baa-san_ aku tak bisa menyelamatkan sasori" ucapnya penuh dengan penyesalan "saat aku tiba sasori sudah dalam kondisi tak bernyawa di habisi kawanan pengedar narkoba baa-san" sambungnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengaliir dari mata sapphire –nya.

"tidak_inii bukan salahmu naruto-kun_" ucap haruno " jangan salahkan dirimu" sambungnya seraya mengelus surai pirangnya walaupun saat ini ia jjuga tak jauh beda dengan air mata yang entaah mengapa tak mampu ia hentikan. saat ini kata untuk melukiskannya adalah hancur sungguh sangat _de javu_ dengan keadaan perasaan naruto mendatangnya.

 ** _Flashback end_**

"kenapa aku tak mengetahui hal ini kaa-san?" tanya sakura dengan nada bergetar

"kaa-san tak iingin kau malu dengan kakakmu sakura_"ucap ibunya menanggis lagi setelah membuka luka lamanya agar bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang rusak antara sakura dan naruto.

Hangat.

Itulah yang di rasakan wanita paruh baya setelah mendapat sebuah pelukkan dari sang putri tunggalnya yang terlihat tampak rapuh dengan sejuta penyesalan di dalam pelukannya.

 _Andai kau tahu?_

 _Semua punya kehidupan masing-masing, bahkan terkadang buahpun harus meninggalkan pohonnya untuk sampai ketangan yang tepat. Seperti sang pohon yang sudah menjaganya selama ini dan dia harus pergi ke tempat yang tepat, membiarkan sang pohon mongering dan tumbang dengan sendirinya. Tetapi pohon akan tetap baik-baik saja saat tahu bahwa ia telah menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga seumur hidupnya._

 _Banyak kebohongan yang terjadi disini dan bahkan sang ibu tak mampu lagi menutupinya , sudah banyak topeng yang terbangun untuk menjaga kepercayaan sang putri akan kebaikkan seseorang sehingga secara tak sengaja, dengan ke-egoisannya telah melukai orang yang tak bersalah._

 _Tapi sekarang wanita itu bisa tersenyum bahagia sekarang setelah berbagi sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya ia jaga hingga ia menatap hikayat senja._

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"ada apa sasuke?" Tanya naruto merangkul pundak sasuke menuju ruang tamu. Ya_ saat ini sasuke tinggal bersama naruto di sebuah hotel ternama dengan tidak lupa deidara juga tinggal bersama mereka ,sudah hampar tiga hari ia tinggal disini karna sesuatu alasan.

"kakak sepupu-ku_" gantung sasuke mengundang Tanya naruto melalui sorot matanya setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu yang sudah terisi deidara bersama beberapa komik di meja sebelumnya.

"dia marah karna aku memukul pacarnya." Sambung sasuke lagi dengan wajah menyendu.

"kau tak mengatakan bahwa ia selingkuh?" Tanya naruto

"sudah_ tapi ia lebih percaya dengan pria itu daripada aku." Jawab sasuke yang kini terlihat frustasi

"apa kakakmu seorang pelacur huh?!" sergah deidara setelah beranjak bangkit dari tiduran di sofa.

"dei_" peringatan sang blonde.

"ah… ahaha mulutku, maaf_" sekarang deidara menyesal dengan senyum cangung.

"tenanglah_ kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selama kau mau sasuke" tutur naruto membuat si raven memandangnya dan di balasi anggukkan sang blonde "tenangkanlah dirimu dahulu"

"arigatou naruto" ucap sasuke.

"hn" jawab naruto sebelum bunyi nada dering handphone sasuke menyita semua perhatian dengan berangsur naruto-pun melepaskan rangkulan di bahu sasuke mengambil tempat duduk yang di jangkaunya sekedar memberi sasuke ruang untuk bergerak mengangkat telpon yang belum diketahui.

"moshi.. moshi.. sakura" sambut sasuke langsung membuat naruto sukses berdiri lagi setelah nama itu disebut.

"ah iya_ maaf mungkin aku tak bisa pergi…" ucap sasuke lagi dengan nada menyesal membuat naruto bersama deidara penasaran terutama-nya adalah sang blondelah terlihat paling penasaran tentang gerangan apa yang di bicarakan sasuke dengan si pinky.

"katakan pada hinata selamat ulang tahun" tutup kalimat setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang teman di sebrang line.

"hn_" klik. Bunyi sambungan telpon itu di putus oleh sasuke membuat naruto yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan langsung berjalan kearah sasuke yang memiliki jarak tak jauh darinya.

"ada apa?" tanyannya "apa ada sesuatu?"

"tidak.. sakura hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan untuk merayakan ulang tahun hinata" jawab sasuke tenang

"jadi?" naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda ia perlu jawaban lebih spesifik lagi.

"aku menolaknya… karn_" jawabannya langsung di potong deidara tanpa tahu keadaan.

"kenapa tidak!" potongnya "ayo kita pergi!" sambungnya membuat kedua pemuda yang tadinya sedang berbincang sontak memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya _kenapa?_.

"aku sangat menginginkannya_" ucap deidara tahu makna tatapan kedua pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini hampir memiliki kesamaan sifat.

 _Skip time._

Disini di sebuah club terdapat tiga orang sedang duduk berhadapan menunggu seseorang, jujur saja ini bukanlah tempat selera pria berambut pirang karna ini bukan tempat ia dan teman-teman biasanya berkumpul. Akan tetapi karna intruksi dari seseorang untuk berkumpul disini, akhirnya mau tak mau naruto-pun menurutinya yah_ walaupun kedua temannya terlihat biasa-biasa saja bukan berarti dia yang kelebay-an menunjukan sikap jijiknya dengan tempat ini tidak. Ia hanya tak suka dan itu harus di garis bawahi. Music berdentam dengan sangat kuat seperti club pada umumnya, hingga semua pengunjung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak turun ke _dancefloor_ sampai tak lama kemudian music menjadi _slow songs_ membuat beberapa orang mendesah kecewa sembari beranjak dari _dance floor._

"aku ingin mabuk dan melupakan perselisihan diantara teman kita." ucap deidara mulai menuang minuman yang entah apa namanya.

"setelah yahiko tenang maka nagato akan meminta maaf padanya" tegas sang blonde di setujui sasuke.

"sasuke kau sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau datang?" Tanya naruto ke pria raven yang tepat di sebelahnya dan di balas dengan anggukkan antusias dari sang raven.

"uhm_ lihat aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya" riang sasuke membuat sedikit banyak naruto tersenyum tipis kearahnya melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang entah apa isinya iapun tak tahu.

"apa kau akan melupakan kami setelah kau mempunyai pacar?!" galak deidara kearah sasuke

"apa yang kaukatakan hn?" Tanya naruto kearah deidara melihat wajah kebingungan sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan deidara membuat sang pria pirang berkuncir mendengus kesal, membuat semua kembali diam dan berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama menunggu tiba-tiba saja suara sasuke mengintrupsi kedua temannya.

"itu sakura_"

Dengan cepat sasuke berlalu menuju kearah sakura di susul dengan naruto di belakang untuk melihat gadis yang mengambil hati temannya sekaligus untuk bertemuu sakura pastinya. Setelah berlalunya naruto dan sasuke ,tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis cukup cantik menghampiri deidara bersama temannya.

"dei_" ucapnya manja membuat pria pirang bekucir itu memandangnya " aku butuh bantuanmu"

"apa?_" Tanya deidara _tothepoint._

"dia_" tunjuk sang gadis kearah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dengan jarak tak jauh dari mereka " meninggalkanku untuk wanita itu_tolong kau urus dia." Sambungnya memberikan beberapa ribu yen kearah deidara, tanpa menunggu banyak komentar deidara langsung mengambil uang itu.

"serahkan padaku_"

Kembali ke sasuke sedang berlari kearah sakura yang jaraknya cukup jauh membuat naruto yang ada di belakang cukup lelah dengan lari sasuke yang ternyata cukup cepat ,ditambah banyaknya orang di dalam _club_ memperlambat pergerakkan naruto menyusul sang raven terlihat sudah jauh di depan.

"sakura" sapa sasuke

"ku kira kau tak datang sasu_" ucap sakura dengan nada kaget.

"hinata datang?"

"dia_em.. datang"

"benarkah_dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya sasuke yang tak mendapat jawaban dari sakura membuat sang raven berinisiatif mencarinya sendiri dengan si blonde berdiri di belakang membuat sakura cukup terkejut di saat menyadarinya.

"tunggu sasuke.." tahan sakura memegang legan si raven sukses membuat pria itu mengerakan kepala memberi isyarat _ada apa?_ Kearah sakura.

"dia datang bersama pacarnya_" tukas sakura penuh sesal di perkataannya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, sasuke sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. semua serasa hancur_ dari perasaannya hingga hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan yang tak bisa di pugar lagi. Di lain pihak tampak naruto berdiri di belakangnya mulai bersuara.

"sasuke_" panggilnya memegang bahu pria yang mulai pergi menjauh, sungguh dia tahu seperti apa rasanya di posisi sasuke saat ini. hancur dan terperosot kedalam jurang kesedihan. mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu berlebihan, tapi saat mereka merasakannya maka mereka semua akan setuju.

"dimana hinata?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"dia_" sakura sangat takut dengan naruto saat ini, jujur entah kemana keberaniannya dulu setelah mengetahui fakta membuat keberanian sakura menguap untuk pria dihadapannya ini. Terlalu lama menunggu sang gadis merah jambu tak kunjung memberi tahukan posisi wanita bernama hinata membuat dirinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan sasuke tadi, naruto-pun berinisiatif mencarinya sendiri dan lagi sakura harus memegang lengan seseorang.

"tunggu naruto_" terdapat jeda " akanku jelaskan_" ucapnya dengan sedikit bergetar bahkan mungkin saat ini ia sedang ketakutan dengan naruto terbukti saat sang blonde mulai mentapnya ia hanya bisa melirik ke kanan dan kekiri ,walaupun pada akhirnya ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap batu pualam yang sangat indah milik naruto. Mata sapphire-nya.

Kita berpindah ke sasuke selama naruto dan sakura menyelesaikan masalah pribadi mereka. Dengan langkah sangat gusar ia menapaki langkahnya menuju kearah deidara yang sedang asyik berminum-minum ria, sangat kasar sang raven mengambil sebuah gelas untuk minum dan mulai menuangkan cairan penuh dosa itu dan segera menenggaknya begitu pula selanjutnya, ia hanya ingin mabuk dan melupakan masalahnya. Lupakan saja hal ini hanya sementara_ yang ia tahu untuk saat ini adalah mabuk dan mabuk.

 _Kau tau?_

 _Bukankah cinta itu memang benar-benar buta._

 _Membutakanmu bahwa cinta itu hanya ingin menjebakmu,_

 _Membuatmu jatuh terperosok kejurang yang tak ingin disebut namanya._

 _Terus menggodamu dengan mulut manisnya seakan menghipnotismu._

 _Dan saat kau tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotisnya, dengan sinar terang kembali memberi cahaya_

 _Kau akan sadar jika kau sekarang sedang di permainkan dengan sesuatu bernama cinta._

Deidara yang melihat temannya tiba-tiba saja meminum dengan sangat bar-bar sedikit bingung, apalagi dia bukanlah pria yang suka berminum bahkan tak pernah minum mungkin. Akan tetapi melakukan hal ini pastilah ia terjerat dengan masalah yang cukup komplit batin deidara cukup miris melihat sahabatnya ,hingga membuatnya terlintas sebuah ide untuk sasuke. Dengan cepat ia mengajak sasuke setelah melihat seseorang telah berlalu keluar dari area _club_ , terlihat sekali sasuke protes dan membrontak tetapi tenaga deidara lebiih kuat sehingga ia mampu menyeret sang sahabat untuk mengajaknya melampiaskan emosi yang terpendam. Cukup jauh mereka melangkah keluar dari area _club_ hingga terlihat seorang pria yang masih tampak bermesraan dengan sang kekasih sebelum sang kekasih wanitanya hendak menuju toilet. Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Saat pria membalikkan badan dari menghadap sang wanita yang hendak masuk tiba-tiba saja.

"makan ini wajah cantik!" tandas bogem deidara kearah pria berambut panjang hampir sama dengannya yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan rambut deidara yang di kucir. Tentulah itu sontak membuat kekasih pria yang sedang di pukul deidara berlari untuk menolong membatalkan niat awalnya untuk ke toilet. dengan cepat ia menarik deidara dan melemparnya kesamping ,tentu saja hal itu hanya membuat deidara hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Di saat wanita itu ingin menolong kekasihnya untuk berdiri dengan cepat deidara menghalangi, sang pria yang sudah bisa berdiri tegak melihat kekasihnya di cekal berniat ingin membantu dengan hendak melayangkan bogem kearah deidara .yang terjadi lagi-lagi sangat cepat. Bogem sasuke terlebih dahulu terlandas di pria iitu hingga tersungkur, dengan tidak membuang-buang waktu si pria raven langsung menindih pria itu dan memukul wajahnya secara brutal.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!" jerit wanita berusaha lepas dari kekangan deidara "lepas! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan kekasihku hah?!" sambungnya berteriak kearah deidara membuat deidara jengah dan melepas sang wanita sembari ingin bergabung memukuli pria yang sudah hampir hancur di pukul brutal oleh sasuke, tapi si wanita menarik tangan deidara berusaha menghalangi .

 ** _Plak!_**

"ke_kenapa kau menamparku!berani sekali kau! Kau tak tahu aku siapa?!" teriak wanita itu ganas setelah jatuh terduduk di lantai akibat tamparan deidara.

"bagaimana aku tahu bila kau tak memberitahu! pelacur!" teriak deidara menghardik hingga tiba-tiba pihak keamanan tiba sesudah naruto dan sakura datang melerai pertikaian yang terjadi.

"apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak pihak kemanan menunjuk kearah naruto dan teman-temannya "cepat pergi dari sini! Cepat pergi!" tegas petugas keamanan membuat naruto,deidara,sakura serta sasuke harus pergi dari _club_ meninggalkan pria yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan wajah menggerikan.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Saat ini naruto menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dengan jarah cukup jauh dari _club_ tadi , terlihat ia berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang tak kunjung mengangkat telponnya sejak tadi sehingga tak ungkir membuat naruto berdecak kesal.

"kau tahu dei_ siapa wanita yang kau tampar tadi?" Tanya naruto dengan suara sedikit rendah sedangkan deidara tetap santai seolah tak terpengaruh dengan naruto yang mulai emosi bahkan saat ini dia sedang menyalakan rokok tanpa perduli.

"dia adalah putri _yutaka-san_ _" ucap naruto dengan mata memiciing tajam " seorang _daimyo_ dan anggota dewan yang terpandang." yang masih tetap tak perduli.

"siapapun dia. yang pasti dia bukan ayahku." Balas deidara mencomooh ucapan naruto dengan tenang.

"apa ganja lagi?.." sekarang sudah cukup naruto sudah marah merampas rokok di tangan deidara dan melemparnya keluar mobil. Sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya bisa membuang muka.

"jika kau butuh uang? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?!" ucap naruto "mencari uang dengan memukuli oranglain apa kau pikir itu benar?" sambungnya yang sukses mendapat jawaban langsung dari deidara.

"aku tak sekaya dirimu naruto " jawab deidara sedangkan sasuke bersama sakura hanya bisa menatap perdebatan antara naruto dan deidara di bangku penumpang sembari menatap siapa yang berargumen dengan sakura yang paling menyaring sesekali terbelalak mendengar penuturan naruto.

"akupun sudah biasa terlibat perkelahian_ dapat uang ataupun tidak… apa bedanya hah?!" sambung jawaban deidara membuat emosi naruto memuncak.

"ini ambil jika kau mau." ucap naruto menyerahkan puluhan ribu yen kearah deidara "uang bukanlah apa-apa bagiku_yang berharga bagiku… kalian, teman-temanku" ucap naruto melunak dengan deidara tetap membuang wajahnya untuk menatap selain wajah naruto. sementara itu suasana kebisuan mulai merayap di dalam mobil ,dengan cepat deidara keluar mobil memecah keheningan sembari berjalan mengitari mobil naruto hingga tepat di dekat jendela pengemudi dan melongokkan kepalanya.

"uang di mataku sangat berharga naruto dan aku tak ingin mendapatkannya secara Cuma_" tukas deidara meletakkan uang yang naruto berikan tadi kedalam saku jaket pemuda pirang itu lagi

"dan ini aku kembalikan milikmu_" dingin deidara melepaskan jaket dan baju yang ia kenakan "trims" sambil berlalu pergi.

"deidara!" teriak naruto di abaikan tak habis membuatnya mendesah lelah.

Setelah deidara menghilang di tikungan membuat naruto berinisiatif pergi ke bukit konoha tanpa meminta persetujuan penumpangnya terlebih dahulu, ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berbicara.

 _Skip time_

Saat ini sakura sedang duduk dengan sasuke , untuk mengobati luka memar di tangan si raven. setelah semuanya terobat dengan baik ,terlihatlah sosok naruto datang sembari meletakkan minuman kaleng di dekat sakura. iapun mulai kembali melangkah lagi dan berhenti untuk mulai menatap kota konoha yang terlihat indah dengan berbagai warna lampu yang sedang ber gemerlapan, sasuke yang melihat naruto akhirnya pun tegak berdiri dan menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu sang pirang.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sasuke sembari tersenyum.

"bagiku menyayangi teman, bukan berarti memanjakan mereka" naruto mulai membuka suara

"jika mereka salah aku harus mengingatkannya walaupun membuat mereka marah" sambung naruto , sedangkan sakura tampak mulai beranjak dari duduknya mendengar naruto berbicara dengan sasuke.

"persahabatan bukan hanya sehari dua hari tapi selamanya…" tutup kalimat naruto membuat sasuke menganggukan kepala setuju dengan posisi tetap , tak lama terlihat sakura datang menghampiri mereka untuk memberikan minuman kaleng yang tadi sempat di beli oleh naruto.

"sasuke_" berinya kearah sang raven dengan si raven kembali menatap konoha yang tampak sangat indah. berbeda dengan naruto yang sekarang ini sudah berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sakura,

terlihat sakura membuka minumannya dan mengulurkan minuman yang sudah terbuka kearah naruto.

"kau tak marah lagi padaku kan?" Tanya naruto menerima minuman yang di ulurkan sakura. Sementara sang gadis merah jambu hanya terpaku sebentar dan tersenyum tipis.

"bagimana dengan lenganmu?"

"masih terasa sedikit sakit, terima kasih sudah bertanya sakura_" jawab sasuke membalikan badan yang saat ini sedang memunggungii kedua sahabatnya. Setelah jawaban dari sasuke inilah pertama kalinya dari sekian lama naruto dan sakura tertawa bersama bahkan tertawa lepas meninggalkan sasuke yang saat ini dalam posisi bingung sembari mengkoreksi adakah kesalahan dalam memjawab pertanyaan sakura tadi tidak lupa tersenyum malu.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Bunyi bel .tanda seluruh mata kuliah yang di jalani siswa semuanya terhenti tak terkecuali untuk naruto dan sasuke , tampak mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan tangan si pirang merangkul bahu si raven. Kedekatan naruto dan sasuke bisa di bilang saat ini sangat dekat ,terbukti sang raven bagaikan ekor si blonde .bukan tanpa alasan karna kemanapun naruto pergi ia mengantikan yahiko dengan selalu ada di belakangnya _so_ dia mirip ekor naruto kan?. Tak butuh banyak waktu naruto dan sasuke-pun tiba di kantin sekaligus mengantri makanan seperti pada umumnya_ saat ini yang mengantri tidaklah terlalu banyak orang sehingga tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya naruto dan sasuke telah mendapatkan makanannya.

Saat melangkah menuju meja untuk menyantap makanannya cukup banyak orang menatap sasuke dengan tatapan _intens_ melihat kedekatan dirinya dengan naruto, seolah-olah dari tatapan mereka menyatakan bahwa _ada satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi berandalan_ _ apa seburuk itu naruto di mata mereka? Seperti sekarang ini di saat naruto mulai menyamankan duduknya di salah satu bangku semua orang yang ada di sana menjauh ,bahkan tak sedikit meninggalkan makanannya seakan kehilangan selera setelah melihat naruto. sedangkan naruto sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun , membuatku sedikit jengkel dan tak jarang kuberi tatapan membunuh untuk sepersekian orang bersikap seperti itu pada naruto batin sasuke.

"hey lihatlah" panggil sasuke kearah naruto dengan senyuman jumawa setelah mengambil tempat duduk di depannya, sementara si empu yang di panggil dengan santai menatap datar kearah sebuah tulisan di pungung tangan sasuke.

"keren bukan, mungkin dalam jangka dekat aku akan membuat tato disini_" terang sasuke dengan sumringah masih tetap memamerkan tato dari _double point_ bertuliskan _taka_ di pungung tangannya.

"lambangnya di jiwa kita sasuke, tak perlu diungkapkan_dan ingat walaupun kita suka berkelahi… tapi kita bukanlah gangster" ucap naruto tenang " lelaki berkelahi hingga ada yang menang, tapi tak pernah membunuh_" sambung naruto memberi kode mendonggakan kepalanya sedikit seolah berkata mengerti yang dibalasi anggukkan lirih dari sasuke.

Mereka-pun mulai kembali ketujuan pertama yaitu makan siang, tampak naruto yang sudah mulai memakan makanan dengan khidmat di susul oleh sasuke hingga acara makan mereka terhenti dengan kedatangan shikamaru yang menuju kearahnya .sontak membuat sasuke berdiri tegak. tentu hal itu membuat naruto mengernyit bingung sembari mengikuti arah pandang sasuke , dan akhirnya ia juga ikut berdiri dengan cepat. Tak banyak perbincangan diantara mereka di kantin hanya sebuah kalimat seperti perintah dari shikamaru untuk mengikutinya keatap universitas.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dengan naruto dan shikamaru saling berhadapan tidak lupa sasuke berada di antara mereka berdua, perbincangan langsung di mulai oleh shikamaru.

"sakon berencana menyerangmu_... dia memang merepotkan karna dia anggota dari geng _knight melody_ " jedanya "geng yang sangat besar" sambung shikamaru seraya menyalakan pematik untuk menghidupkan sebuah rokok yang saat ini terselip di bibirnya.

"bukankah dia temanmu_mengapa kau kemari dan mengingatkan kami tentang itu?" kini sasuke bersuara dengan melempar pertanyaan yang menyudutkan shikamaru penuh kecurigaan.

"aku tak suka yang dilakukan kepadamu saat itu." Tutur shikamaru kearah naruto yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaaan sasuke yang terlihat sekali curiga kepadanya, setelah ucapan shikamaru cukup lama semuanya terdiam mencerna perbincangan mereka yang penuh dengan ke- _tothepoint_ -an itu.

"ku ucapkan terimakasih atas bantuanmu_" di jawab anggukkan shikamaru dengan mereka tiga mulai melangkah meninggalkan atap universitas.

Sedangkan di lain keadaan tampak kiba dan obito sedang duduk-duduk dengan kiba sibuk mendrible bola sembari duduk hingga tibanya yahiko mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka yang cukup membosankan di bawah pohon.

"lama kau tak menunjukkan dirimu kiba_" sapa yahiko turun dari motornya dengan mulai duduk bergabung.

"ibuku menghukumku agar tak keluar rumah akhir-akhir ini… kau tau sangat membosankan sekali, apalagi hanya ada akamaru di sana. membuatku merasa menjadi orang gila beberapa saat akibat selalu mengobrol dengan anjingku akamaru.." terang kiba dengan wajahnya yang kusut membuat yahiko mengulum senyum geli "iyah_ bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke oto bersama-sama.. ayo! nanti aku hubungi naruto_" sambung kiba dengan kilat mata antusias.

"kalau kau mengajaknya, maka aku tak pergi" jawab yahiko dingin ke kiba sembari berdiri membuat kiba dan obito juga ikut berdiri.

"apa kau masih mempermasalahkan masalah hari itu yahiko?" Tanya kiba "ayolah itu semua sudah berlalu bukan_"

"sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku kiba? Tentu kau tahu sifatku bukan?!" berang yahiko,

sadar akan terjadinya perdebatan antara kiba dan yahiko dengan segera obito memasang _headsfree_ -nya sembari memasang volume penuh dengan beranjak menjauh tak mau ikut berdebat.

"sudahlah yahiko lupa_"

"tidak. Naruto itu bertindak seolah-olah dialah ketuanya_aku benci melihatnya!"potong pria orange.

"yahiko sebenarnya naruto tak bermaksud sepert_" dan lagi_ ya tuhan kenapa setiap perkataannya selalu di potong terbukti dengan datangnya dua orang dewasa yang menghampiri mereka menganggu acara kiba untuk membujuk yahiko.

"hey…! Temanmu deidara bersama kami" ucap pria yang di bonceng kearah yahiko sehingga membuat kedua pemuda bernama yahiko dan kiba mau tak mau menajamkan telinganya meniggalkan obito yang mengunakan _headsfree_ di kedua telinganya untuk mengabaikan perdebatan mereka berdua tentang naruto membuat ia tak tahu menahu kedatangan kedua pria dewasa ini.

"bila kau ingin dia selamat. Bawa temanmu sasuke ke stadium nanti malam" sambung sang pria tidak lupa pria yang mengendarai motor menimpali dengan mengatakan _tengah malam._

"sebaiknya kita segera menghubungi naruto" ucap kiba saat ini seratus persen panic kearah yahiko.

"tidak. Aku sendiri yang akan membantu deidara" tegasnya "kalau kau takut tak perlu ikut_" dingin yahiko berjalan menuju motornya.

Dengan panic seperti tadi kiba-pun berteriak memanggil obito membuat sang empu berjengit kaget dengan teriakan kiba yang sangat ajaib mengalahkan suara musiknya, sesegera mungkin obito berlari kearah kiba setelah mematikan musiknya.

"uhm?" tanyanya

"katakan pada naruto dan sasuke bahwa deidara di tawan _knight melody_ ,dan katakan pada mereka untuk menemuiku nanti malam_yahiko tunggu aku!" ucap kiba langsung menaiki motor si orange dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan obito mencerna semua perkataannya. Setelah mengerti ucapan kiba akhirnya ia-pun berlari kearah universitas untuk menemui sasuke beserta naruto disana.

Suasana cangung masih berlanjut walaupun Saat ini tampak naruto,sasuke dan shikamaru berjalan bersama-sama setelah turun dari atap universitas dengan obrolan sangat singkat dan padat tentunya hingga obito menghampiri mereka seraya menarik tangan naruto dan sasuke bersamaan dengan sedikit kasar –baca kasar– membuat sasuke harus menenangkannya.

"hey tenang dulu_tenanglah dulu.." ucap sasuke memegang tangan obito "katakan ada apa?" Tanya sasuke halus setelah melihat obito mulai sedikit tenang sedangkan naruto hanya menatap bingung sekaligus khawatir melihat obito.

"i..it.." _great__ sekarang obito susah untuk berkata, untung ada sebuah canvas dan pensil sedang terletak tanpa tuan langsung saja di sambar obito dan mulai menulis di canvas itu sesuai dengan perkataan kiba tadi kepadanya. Setelah merasa puas dengan tulisannya iapun segera menunjukkannya kepada naruto,sasuke serta shikamaru yang belum obito sadari.

"mereka dimana?" Tanya sasuke lagi dan lagi obito langsung menuliskan jawabannya di canvas dengan tulisan _Tanya kiba_.

"kenapa kiba tak menelpon saja?" sekarang shikamaru buka suara hingga membuat obito ingin menjelaskannya sebelum ia menyadarri bahwa yang bertanya adalah musuh, secara otomatis ia maju mulai ingin menyerang shikamaru sedangkan si pria nenas itu hanya memundurkan langkahnya dengan gaya bertolak pingangnya yang masih apik terpasang.

"tenang obito… dia telah membantu kita dengan memperingatkan niat anggota _knight melody_ " jelas sasuke mengekang tubuh obito yang memberontak ingin menyerang shikamaru.

"baiklah_sebaiknya aku pergi" tukas shikamaru tenang mulai melangkah menjauh dari naruto dan kawan-kawannya, tetapi bukanlah pergi yang di lakukan shikamaru melainkan bersembunyi di salah satu tiang penyangga universitas. mungkin suatu saat ia akan mensyukuri karna sangat besar. ternyata bukan dia saja yang berniat menguping ,rupanya gadis merah jambu disana sudah terlihat sejak tadi menguping seraya memberi kode agar tak berisik. Yah benar sakura sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan naruto dengan teman-temannya setelah melihat gelagat obito yang mencurigakan sejak ia baru datang menghampiri naruto.

Dengan sigap sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menghubungi kiba, tak lama kiba-pun segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"hallo kiba?kemana mereka membawa deidara?" Tanya sasuke yang segera di jawab dari sebrang line.

"oke. Sampai jumpa disana" dan selanjutnya terdengar bunyi sambungan terputus.

"bagaimana?" Tanya naruto _tothepoint_ dengan ekspresi yang tampak sekali khawatirnya.

"mereka menyuruhku untuk kestadium tengah malam" jawab sasuke yang tak kalah dengan raut gelisah

" _night melody_ adalah geng yang besar dan sulit bagi kita untuk mengalahkanya" terang si pirang "kau takut sasuke?" sambung naruto bertanya kearah sang raven.

"teman tidak boleh meninggalkan temannya,kiita tetap harus menyelamatkan deidara_" ucap sasuke lugas dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan, sedangkan shikamaru yang telah mendengarkan semua hal yang di butuhkan segera berlalu meninggalkan sakura sendiri di balik tiang yang masih setia menguping pembicaraan seraya menatap bingung kearah shikamaru yang telah melengang pergi ,sebelum dengan cepat ia memunculkan diri kearah naruto dan teman-temannya disaat mereka ingin pergi menyusul kiba.

"mau kemana kalian hah?" Tanya sakura sudah menampakkan dirinya "berkelahi lagi? inikah yang semua lelaki bisa pikirkan?" sambung sakura menatap tajam kearah naruto,sasuke serta obito.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sakura_" terang naruto kerah sang gadis merah jambu.

"apa yang ingin kau buktikan? ingin membuktikan kau tanguh? jagoan? atau menarik perhatian?" sukses ucapan sakura di tunjukan kearah naruto dengan masih senantiasa tajam sesekali meliriik kearah sasuke.

Tentu saja penuturan sakura membuat naruto membisu sesekali menatap sasuke meminta bantuan dan si raven hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti pemikiran naruto dan menganguki-nya tanda ia setuju.

"untuk melindungi orang yang kami sayangi" jawab naruto singkat sukses membuat mata sakura terbelalak lebar terkejut dengan jawaban naruto kepadanya "ayo!" ajak naruto langsung meninggalkan sakura yang masih terpaku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Roda waktu berputar dengan sangat cepat mengantikan tahta sang surya dengan sang dewi malam, sayangnya sang dewi tampak tak berniat akan menunjukkan keindahannya karna tertupi dengan awan kelam yang sedang menanggis. Dilain keadaan dimana kebanyakan orang sedang bergemul di balik selimut untuk membunuh rasa dingin yang menusuk terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang berlari menuju stadium tua di daerah konoha barat. Dengan kasar pria berambut orange menendang pintu kawat disusul dengan pemuda yang memliki tanda segitiga terbalik pada wajah di belakangnya, seperti biasa pergerakan gesit dan cepat bukanlah hal yang sulit di lakukan kedua pemuda ini seolah-olah mereka memang terlatih untuk hal itu hingga kedua pemuda itu melompat dari bangku penonton untuk turun ke lapangan ,di lain pihak saat ini tak jauh beda dengan kedua pemuda tadi sekarang ketiga pemuda yang sedang berlari itupun melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih cepat dan_ _tap_ _ tapak kaki pemuda itu berpijak dengan sangat kerennya setelah melakukan hal yang butuh ke _profesionalan_ dan mulai melangkah menuju kedua pria yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. akhirnya mereka berlima-pun bergabung dengan obito sedang tersenyum kearah kiba begitupun sebaliknya.

"mengapa kau disini? Aku tak minta bantuanmu_"Tanya yahiko dingin kearah naruto seraya memicingkan matanya merasa risih dengn kedatangan si pirang.

"kita selamatkan deidara dulu,kau bisa putuskan persahabatan kita nanti" tegas naruto menanggapi pertanyaan yang sangat tak bersahabat dari yahiko, benar saja_ merekapun mengkesampingkan masalah pribadi terlebih dahulu dan mulai berjalan menuju kearah lapangan. seluruh lampu di sekitar stadium tiba-tiba menyala membuat mata seluruh anggota geng _taka_ menyipit mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya yang masuk kemata mereka hingga mereka semua terbelalak tanpa minus melihat lawan mereka tidaklah sedikit. Sangat ramai. Dengan posisi sakon paling di depan seluruh anggota.

"mereka terlalu banyak_ bagaimana caranya kita bisa berhasil?" Tanya kiba pesimis keseluruh anggota sebelum orang yang tak disangka-pun muncul.

Shikamaru_ya_ dialah orang yang tak disangka datang dan mulai bergabung dengan geng _taka_ . dia datang bukan sendiri melainkan membawa seluruuh anggota geng _inshikacho_ yang bisa di bilang juga tak kalah ramai, membuat sedikit banyak membuat anggota _taka_ tersenyum senang akan hal itu minus untuk naruto dan yahiko yang masih terlihat tenang.

"shikamaru aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ujar sakon menatap shikamaru seolah memberi peringatan jangan ikut campur.

"aku benci denganmu yang terlalu sok akrab denganku_" jawab shikamaru ringan kearah sakon tanpa beban ia mengatakan dan mengambil barisan di jajaran geng _taka_ dengan seluruh anak buahnya berdiri di belakang. jujur saja geng yang didirikan shikamaru,chouji,dan ino hampir mengejar _night melody_ dan sekarang yeah_ geng _taka_ ditambah geng _inshikacho_ menjadi satu geng besar. Jadi bisa di bilang lawan sengit untuk _night melody_. Dua kubu-pun mulai saling melempar tatapan tajam untuk menunjukkan kebengisan mereka sebagai tanda tak akan ada rasa kasihan saat pertikaian nanti.

"bawa dia kemari_"perintah sakon tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya kearah geng _taka_ yang saat ini sudah menjadi besar dengan kedatangan shikamaru sebelumnya ,di balasi anggukan patuh dari sang anak buah.

Tak lama tampaklah deidara sedang berjalan tertatih tatih dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan menuju baris yang paling depan kearah sakon berdiri tegak, sungguh ironis bila melihat kondisi deidara saat ini.

"ayo!" bentak orang itu karna deidara berjalan lambat bahkan hampir merengkak dengan kondisi raambutnya yang dijambak, sesampainya di barisan paling depan notabene di sebelah sakon, terlihat pria itu menyeringai kearah naruto dan teman-temannya.

"sakon! Lepaskan temanku!" bentak naruto dingin membuat sesorang yang sedang duduk di barisan paling belakang a.k.a bos dari geng tersebut mengibaskan rambutnya yang sempat menutupi wajahnya sembari memberi kode untuk membuka jalan untuknya, iapun mulai berjalan kearah depan dengan sorot mata emasnya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Berhenti sejenak setelah di posisi yang ia inginkan untuk melihat deidara dan menatap dingin kearah naruto beserta teman-temannya.

"temanmu kurang ajar" celetuknya dingin dengan sebuah rokok yang sudah menyala terpasang apik di bibirnya "dia memukul orang tanpa alasan_" sambungnya seraya menghembuskan asap rokok kesamping dengan tenang "yang intinya ia telah memukul seorang gadis."

"pulanglah selagi kau sempat dan …serahkan temanmu bernama sasuke kepadaku_" dingin pria itu sekaligus membuang rokoknya kesembarang arah dengan tatapan mulai menajam, sasuke yang tahu akan kesalahannya sontak maju kedepan_toh ini memang kesalahannya. Tak perlu ada yang terluka, cukup dia saja. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan memegang bahu sasuke dan ia tahu pasti itu tangan siapa. Naruto. Dan menariknya untuk mundur sedangkan pria berambut panjang dengan kulitnya yang pucat tahu pasti makna dari naruto hanya bisa menyungingkan senyumannya seraya berjalan mundur kembali ketempat ia duduk semula, berlalunya pria berkulit pucat dengan wajah layaknya ular itu maka detik itu juga deidara di seret mundur kebelakang mengikuti langkah pria mudahnya kita sebut pria ular itu.

Tak panjang waktu selang perginya pria ular semua mulai bersiap akan terjadinya duel besar dari dua kubu, bahkan suasana yang tadinya gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang sangat deras menyambut perselisihan sengit dari dua geng yang kuat.

"SERANG!"

"SERANG!" kedua kubu serentak mengumandangkan pertarungan di iringi seluruh anggota berlari kearah lawan dan begitu sebaliknya hingga tubuh mereka berhantam bersibobrok satu sama lain dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit sepenjang sejarah konoha antar sesama geng. Terlihat sekali semua yang sedang berkelahi menunjukkan bakat mereka Dalam berkelahi. terlihat dari obito sudah melayangkan bogemnya kelawan, kiba dengan cepat mebanting lawannya, yahiko sudah menjatuhkan dua lawan,sasuke terlihat saat ini sedang menindih serta dengan brutalnya memukul, dan shikamaru yang tampak tenang telah menghabisi lawannya hingga sebuah tendangan melandas di perutnya, sedangkan naruto tampak bukan seperti dia biasanya terlihat sangat brutal menghajar lawan yang mendekat tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan ia menendang serta memukul denggan emosi penuh , di lain pihak sakon sendiri juga tak mau kalah. semua larut dalam perkelahian melupakan pria ular tengah memperhatikan dengan jeli seluruh pertikaian yang dilakukan anggota lawan kalau boleh jujur baginya cukup tangguh.

Dicekal. Ya saat ini kedua tangan naruto di cekal oleh lawan dan salah satu dari mereka memukuli naruto dengan brutal. akan tetapi yang dasarnya naruto itu gesit memanfaatkan cekalan tangannya dengan menjadikan pegangan di saat ia menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang si pemukul, setelah berhasil mengalahkan salah seorang dari mereka iapun mengadu kepalanya kearah dua orang yang tadi memengang tangannya hingga terbaring tak berdaya dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

Beda posisi semua anggota bertarung habis-habisan dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga meraka semua sudah mencapai puncaknya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan terlihat shikamaru yang tak mampu berdiri lagi, sasuke telah melandaskan pukulannya ikut terjatuh bersama lawannya dan itu juga terjadi pada yahiko, sedangkan kiba bersama obito juga sudah tak mampu berdiri setelah bertarung dengan combinasi mereka dan yang lainnya terkapar tak berdaya tampak tak mampu berdiri lagi sehingga tak bisa di bedakan mana lawan dan mana teman disana. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh tiba-tiba entah dari mana sakon datang melandaskan tinjuannya di wajah naruto yang jujur sudah berdarah, dengan serangan mendadak seperti itu membuat naruto terpental mundur membuat Sakon tak hayal menyeringai senang dan berjalan sombong . tetapi saat ia ingin mendekat kearah naruto berusaha menendang dengan cepat naruto menendang kaki sakon hingga ia jatuh dalam kondisi terjerembab terlentang, memang sungguh sakit rasanya bagi sakon tapi rasa sakit itu bertambah saat naruto menindih tubuhnya dan meninjunya secara bertubi-tubi. Mau tak mau sakon pun tak bisa menghindarinya dan berakhir pingsan dengan wajah seratus persen babak belur di pukuli naruto. Kembali lagi, sang blonde kembali lagi berdiri dan berjalan dengan beberapa orang mencoba menghalannginya membuat ia tak sungkan menghajarnya hingga tersungkur. Melihat hal itu pria ular a.k.a orochimaru maju dengan langkahnya yang tegas.

"kau berani sekali…" ujarnya tetaplah dengan nada datar "tinggalkan temanmu disini dan pulanglah_"sambung orochimaru kearah naruto.

"aku tak akan pergi… tanpa temanku" jawab naruto yakin dengan napas yang sudah putus-putus

"apa kau benar-benar peduli dengan teman eh?_" nada orochimaru meremehkan naruto "baiklah_kalau kau bisa mengalahkan ku, akan ku lepaskan dia" ucap orochimaru

Tentu undangan orochimaru berbalas dari naruto mendengar ucapannya tadi, tapi kalian tahu bukan kondisi naruto sekarang? Dengan tertatih ia melayangkan tinjuannya yang berhasil di hindari orochimaru dengan mudah dan langsung mendapat balasan bogem di wajah membuat naruto tersungkur, iapun mulai berdiri kembali dan menyongsong kearah orochimaru dengan kecepatan penuh untuk melayangkan bogem akan tapi dengan mudah orochimaru menangkap tinjuan naruto sekaligus membantingnya. Tak menyerah karna naruto bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, iapun bangkit lagi dan berakhiir sama bahkan saat ia tulang rusuknya di tinju secara ganas oleh orochimaru. Semuanya melihat akan tetapi tak bisa membantu naruto walaupun mereka ingin karna tubuh mereka yang sudah sampai ke titik maksimalnya mempunyai pendapat sendiri hingga mereka kembali terjerembab jatuh dengan harapan naruto tidak hancur dengan pria bernama orochimaru itu.

Sungguh ironis keadaan naruto sekarang, dengan keningnya mengalir darah dan hiidungnya yang mimisan tak menyurutkan niat naruto untuk bangkit. _God_! Akan tetapi kali berbeda dengan yang tadi. saat ini Setelah sekian banyak bogem naruto layangkan berakhir sia-sia maka yang ini sebelum ia jatuh akibat serangan di layangkan pria ular itu untuk menjatuhkannya ,ia sempat melandaskan tinjuan yang sama dengan ia pernah lakukan dulu terhadap shikamaru membuat orochimaru terjatuh bersamanya.

' _ayo naruto! Kau harus bisa! Sedikit lagi! Kau harus menang untuk mereka…'_ batin naruto

Yah naruto berdiri lagi untuk menyerang orochimaru akan tetapi fisik yang sudah tak mampu lagi membuatnya jatuh tersungkur setelah pukulan terakhir dari orochimaru dan naruto tak bangkit lagi setelah itu. membuat seleruh mata yang menatapnya terbelalak dengan tangan mencoba meraih tapi hanya kekosonganlah di tangan mereka akibat tak mampu tegak untuk menyambut tubuh naruto yang sudah terpental cukup jauh.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka semua dengan mata terbelalak.

Semua terasa sangat cepat dengan deidara hanya bisa menanggis sembari menatap temannya hancur di depan matanya.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

"aku rasa orochimaru tersentuh dengan persahabatanmu naruto_ makanya dia membiarkan kita lolos.." tutur shikamaru dengan suara sangat serak. Yeah_ mereka semua lepas dari genggaman orochimaru yang entah mengapa mengatakan mereka bisa pergi seraya berlalu membuat sedikit banyak seluruh beban yang ada di pundak terangkat, masih segar ingatan geng shikamaru dan geng naruto saat pergii dengan pergopoh-gopoh saling membahu untuk pergi dari tempat yang akan penuh kenangan mereka_ tempat dimana mereka bertarung habis-habisan_ hingga seluruh anggota geng _taka_ beserta shikamaru duduk di sini, tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu. Bukit konoha. Yang memberbeda untuk saat ini adalah mereka tidak bisa bercanda ataupun tertawa di sini.

"aku akui keberanianmu naruto" ucap yahiko "mulai saat ini kau yang akan menjadi ketua geng kita"

"aku tidak mau menjadi ketua. Kita semua teman" celetuk naruto

" yahiko, jika aku membuatmu marah, apapun alasannya maafkan aku_" sambungnya lagi dengan suara hampir sama dengan yahiko.

"shikamaru... terimakasih sudah datang membantu" dengan tulus kiba berucap kearah shikamaru

"walaupun dulu kita musuh, akan tetapi aku suka sikapmu" shikamaru mulai berbicara sembari tersenyum " bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" naruto menatapnya dengan tetap lugas yang jujur saja tak pernah berubah dan sebuah senyum tipis yang keluar setelah shikamaru selesai berbicara.

"kenapa tidak? Kau telah berbagi banyak hal dengan kami" jawab deidara mendahului naruto, membuat ke kelima pria selain deidara dan shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria pirang berkucir.

"baiklah, sebelum itu kau harus melakukan satu hal dulu. Peraturan geng kami" tukas sasuke membuat naruto yang langsung merespon ucapan sasuke dengan wajah bingungnya sedangkan shikamaru menatap naruto seakan berkata _apa kau tak mengetahui peraturan geng mu sendiri?!._

"peraturan apa?" Tanya naruto

"saling tukar celana dalam" jawab sasuke singkat membuka kancing celananya "shikamaru berikan celana dalammu" membuat shikamaru _sweetdrop_ mendengarnya.

"tak ada peraturan yang seperti itu_" jelas naruto " nagato membodohimu..." membuat sasuke langsung melotot kaget sontak membuat ke tujuh pemuuda yang sedang duduk di pembatas jalan dengan di bawahnya tanah terjal tertawa yang jujur saja menyiksa akibat wajah mereka yang terasa sakit dikala tertawa apalagi obito yang terlihat mengaduh di saat tertawa membuat semakin lucu hingga tak terasa fajar telah menyapa dari matahari terbit dengan sangat menakjubkan lurus dari mereka duduk.

"ada apa yahiko?" tanya naruto menatap yahiko

"aku merindukan nagato_" jawab yahiko.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu dari pertikaian itu, dan sudah cukup lama nagato tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya di mata anggota geng _taka_ _ saat ini ia sering duduk di dekat danau di daerah taman kota konoha ,dengan sesekali melempar batu ke danau untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan kesalnya. Lama nagato melakukan kegiatan yang mulai sering ia geluti sejak tak bersama teman-temannya hingga suara motor yahiko mengejutkannya dan segara memandang kesamping tepat dimana pria orange itu memarkirkan motor. Cepat sekali nagato berdiri dan mulai berlari untuk menjauh dari yahiko, akan tetapi tampaknya kecepatan nagato masih kalah dengan pria orange itu terbukti pria itu mampu menjangkau pakaian nagato, sedangkan nagato langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya takut-takut sebuah bogem mendarat di wajahnya seperti sebelumnya.

"hey nagato!ada apa denganmu!" bentak yahiko " aku tidak kesini untuk memukulmu" sambungnya membuat nagato melongarkan pertahanan di wajahnya mulai menatap untuk mencari adakah sebuah kebohongan dari sorot mata yahiko. Nihil. Pria orange itu jujur padanya.

"jika aku meminta maaf?" jeda yahiko "maukah kau memaafkan ku?"

"tidak" langsung tanpa pikir panjang nagato menjawabnya "karna aku tak pernah marah padamu_" sambung nagato membuat yahiko tak bisa menahan untuk mengulum senyum senang.

"sialan kau!" hardik yahiko dengan senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya

"sial! Ku balas kau..." balas nagato mengambil ancang-ancang memukul, dengan cepat yahiko langsung memeluk nagato tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk pungung temannya yang berambut merah itu, sekarang hilang sudah beban yang bergelayut manja di punggungnya untuk meminta maaf.

"aku menyayangimu_" celetuk yahiko membuat nagato yang mendengarnya salah persepsi dengan sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukan yahiko darinya.

"sial! Ternyata kau punya perasaan padaku rupanya!" sergah nagato dengan wajahnya mengernyit jijik kearah yahiko yang menatapnya jengkel karna kebodohan sang sahabat.

"perasaan apa? Ku tendang bokongmu lagi nanti..." jawab yahiko sembari merangkul pundak nagato dan mereka mulai berlalu bersama yang mungkin saja ke _game center_ tempat favorite sejak dulu.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Musik natal teralun indah di indera pendengaran para pengunjung dengan tidak lupa sepasang pohon natal di dalamnya membuat semakin kental suasana natal yang romantic di café ini, sungguh salah satu spot café yang menarik untuk mengajak pasangan menghabiskan waktu berduaan. Di lain keadaan tetap di dalam café terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah pekat dengan surainya di urai membuatnya tak kehilangan kecantikan walaupun sedang menggenakan seragam sekolah, sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu tapi seseorang yang di tunggu gadis itu tak memunculkan dirinya. Ataukah pria itu ingin membuat kejutan? Batin gadis mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi melupakan banyak fakta yang ada. Sesekali ia mematut diirinya kearah cermin yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya sembari tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah tampan sang pujaan hati, tak lama bersibuk diri dengan cerminnya akhirnya narutopun muncul dengan menggenakan jaket hitam membuat pria pirang itu terlihat semakin tampan di mata gadis berambut merah pekat a.k.a sarah.

"kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya naruto halus setelah duduk di sebelah sarah, mengingat kursi itu terbaris lurus tepat mengarah keluar dengan dinding kaca berembun membuat suasananya menjadi romantic .

"aku… rindu denganmu" jawab sarah antusias kearah si pirang

"lalu mengapa kau sendirian? dimana temanmu?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah bingung

"astaga_ siapa orang yang mengajak temannya saat berkencan.." jawab sarah dengan mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya karna naruto yang tak peka.

"berkencan_" eja naruto tersenyum "hanya untuk orang yang pacaran sarah-chan" sambung naruto masih tetap tersenyum kearah gadis merah itu.

"lalu maukah kau menerima cintaku naruto-kun" ucap sarah manja sembari menyatukan kedua telunjuk tangannya dan memantul-mantulkan "jadi kita bisa berkencan"

"tapi aku orang yang jahat…" jawab naruto "aku suka berkelahi dan selalu keluar malam" sedangkan sarah mendengarkan nya dengan tatapan polos kearah naruto.

"itulah yang ku suka tentangmu naruto-kun" ungkap sarah berusaha menempelkan tubuhnya ke lengan naruto sontak membuat reflex si pirang menghindar secara tiba-tiba membuat sarah hampir terjerembab dari kursinya seraya menatap kekanan dan kekiri seperti yang dilakukan naruto tetapi memiliki arti yang berbeda, takut ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka dari si pirang dan takut orang melihat dirinya dihindari dari sarah mereka berdua memiliki persepsi masing-masing untuk melihat di sekitarnya.

"jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Berjanjilah satu hal_" ucap naruto serius setelah sarah membenahi duduknya. Di lain pihak tampak sakura sudah berjalan masuk dengan iris _jade-_ nya menangkap siluet naruto bersama gadis lain yang cukup ia akui kecantikannya.

Kembali ke naruto yang sedang bersama sarah_

"boleh" angguk sarah antusias membuat naruto tersenyum geli kearahnya

"fokuslah kuliah, jangan pernah membolos_" jeda naruto sedangkan sarah sudah mulai menghitungnya seraya mengulang apa yang di ucapkan naruto seolah berusaha mengingatnya "dan jangan keluar malam"

"tiga aturan. Kau bisa menjadi pacarku…" celetuk sarah mengangkat tangannya yang sudah mengangkat jari jempol,telunjuk beserta kelingking dengan sumringahnya kearah naruto dan menempelkan kepipinya sungguh sangat _manja_ gadis yang ada di hadapan naruto saat ini.

"tidak. Jika kau tak melakukan apa yang aku katakan_ maka kau tak akan melihatku lagi sarah-chan" jawab naruto menatap serius gadis yang ada di hadapannya hingga terdengar desah sarah. Di luar ruangan karna ruangan café ini membuat ruang di dalam ruangan membuatnya semakin unik terlihat terlihat sakura menatap kegiatan naruto bersama sarah sejak tadi.

 _"hh.._ _" desah sarah menurunkan tangan dari pipinya dan mulai duduk dengan baik lagi tidak lupa wajahnya saat ini yang terlihat kecewa akibat ucapan naruto.

"baiklah. naruto-kun bolehkah sarah Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya sarah yang mulai kembali tersenyum berusaha memperbaiiki suasana hatinya dibalas anggukan halus dari naruto "bisakah kau bersamaku saat malam tahun baru? Aku dengar siapa saja yang bersama saat hitungan mundur… mereka akan selalu bersama" sambungnya dengan wajah memelas tidak lupa tersenyum sangat lebar hingga melihat kan deretan gigi putihnya saat naruto menatapnya dan mulai menautkan kedua telunjuknya lagi serta menunjukkan kedua jari telunjuk itu tidak lupa mengoyangkannya membuat si pirang tak bisa menahan senyumannya kearah sarah tanda ia setuju.

"kau sangat baik. Aku mencintaimu naruto-kun, terimakasih" ucap sarah sangat bahagia memeluk lengan naruto yang saat ini tak bisa mengelak dari pelukan sarah membuat gadis merah jambu yang melihatnya pergii dalam kondisi cemburu. Ya sangat cemburu. Sedangkan naruto yang di peluk hanya tersenyum sembari menatap sekitar takut ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka ini.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Setelah menyaksikan naruto yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan seorang wanita membuat sakura gondok sendiri melihatnya dengan perasaan dongkol sakura memilih menghabiskan waktu ke perpustakaan konoha, mungkin saja di sana ia bisa menenangkan diri terutama hatinya yang punya pendapat sendiri. Sudah banyak buku yang ia baca bahkan tak terhitung yang sejujurnya sama sekali sakura tak tahu isinya bahkan tak ada yang melekat di kepalanya, sadar akan kegiatan bodoh yang membuang-buang waktu terkenang salah satu lampu di rumahnya rusak membuatnya tegak dari ia duduk sekarang dan mulai berlalu dari perpustakaan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan saat ini sakura sudah sampai di pelataran rumah, sesegera mungkin ia masuk kedalam rumah dengan menatap tajam mobil yang ia rasa pernah melihatnnya terparkir manis di depan rumah ,mempercepat langkah adalah hal yang ia lakukan sekarang untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"tadaima…" tak ada yang menjawab membuat sakura binggung, dengan langkah cepat ia menuju dapur hingga terlihat sang kaa-san sedang menusuk bola perpaduan antara daging dan tepung.

"okaeri saku-chan.." tukas sang kaa-san tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya "darimana saja kau seharian? Jalan-jalan?" Tanya sang kaa-san lembut ke putri semata wayangnya.

"uhm itu… ini aku membeli lampu baru ,akan ku ganti yang lama." ucap sakura dengan tersenyum kearah sang kaa-san yang mulai menatap mengintrogasinya seakan bertanya _kau membeli lampu? Atau membuat lampu_? Membuat sebutir keringat dingin menggalir di kening sakura.

"tak perlu lagi" ujar sang ibu sudah berhasil memojokkan sang anak

"ah_ kenapa?" respon sakura kaget membuat sang kaa-san seolah menunjuk dengan dagunya sedangkan sakura mengikuti arah tunjukkan sang kaa-san, iapun mulai melangkah dan mendapati pemuda pirang sudah selesai menganti lampunya.

"kau bisa menyalakannya sekarang" tutur naruto masih setia berdiri diatas kursi bila saja lampunya belum menyala akan mudah baginya untuk memperbaikinya lagi.

 _Ctek._

"tak menyala… kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" remeh sakura setelah menekan saklar lampu akan tetapi tak mendapat respon positif dari lampu yang di pasang naruto membuat sedikit banyak membuat sang blonde bingung.

"sakura… itu saklar lampu kamar mandi" ucap sang kaa-san mengingatkan sang anak " yang diatasnya" lanjut sang kaa-san menunjukkan letak saklar yang benar dengan wajah sedikit merona sakura mengikuti intruksi kaa-sannya dengan menekan saklar yang atas dan _voila_ … lampu-pun menyala dengan temeram membuat sang pria pirang tersenyum senang dengan perbuatannya.

"lihat saku-chan, kau tak perlu bicara seperti itu padanya" tukas sang ibu membuat wajah sakura memasam ,tetap dengan wajah masamnya iapun duduk di depan sang kaa-san mulai membantu menusuk bola-bola daging berjodoh tepung itu, dengan bringas ia melempar jaket hitam yang di kenakan naruto tadi. Sedangkan sang blonde membawa kursinya yang di gunakan tadi kearah sebelah sakura, dan meletakkan jaket di maklum.

"terima kasih banyak naruto-kun" ucap nyonya haruno kearah si pirang dengan sebuah senyum ke iibuan terpatri apik dii wajahnya yang tak muda lagi.

"sama-sama. Jika baa-san perlu bantuan, bilang saja kepadaku" jawab naruto tersenyum ramah membuat wanita yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum senang meninggalkan sakura yang sedang dongkol dalam obrolan mereka.

"senangnya seandainya kau bisa jadi anakku naruto-kun" terang nyonya haruno "aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu, terimakasih naruto-kun" lanjutnya lagi membuat sakuro melotot tak terima kearah kaa-sannya yang sungguh tak mempan sama sekalii membuatnya membuang tatapan kearah lain.

"sama-sama baa-san" jawab naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya

"aku tak sudi" tegas sakura cepat menatap tajam tak khayal membuat naruto memandangnya ,lama mereka bertukar tatapan dengan tatapa sadis berasal dari sakura hingga tangan sakura tertusuk saat berniat menusuk bola daging itu. Apakah ini yang namanya karma? _Who knows…_

" _aw…"_ aduh sakura merasa sakit saat tangannya tertusuk sontak membuat si pirang langsung reflex menarik tangannya yang lebih tepat jari telunjuknya untuk melihat terluka atau tidak, yang dasarnya sakura adalah gadis keras kepala sehingga menyentap tangan dengan kasar dan lagi kesialan menimpanya hingga tangannya menghantam meja membuatnya semakin mengaduh sakit. Melihat kegiatan bodoh sang putri membuat sang ibu tersenyum dengan naruto juuga tersenyum meninggalkan sakura meratapi nasibnya yang sial sembari berkomat-kamit tak jelas layaknya dukun abal-abal.

"ada-ada saja…" kaa-san sakura bersuara dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tenang.

 _Skip time_

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau datang?" Tanya naruto kearah si pinky mendorong gerobak dagangan meraka berdua yang tentu saja di bantu mendorong oleh sang gadis pinky

"aku lihat" mata _jade_ sakura menatap tajam kearah naruto seolah menelanjangi dengan tatapannya membuat naruto sedikit takut

"me_melihat apa?" Tanya si pirang tak mengerti maksud ucapan pinky. Melihat?meliihat apa? Apa yang dia lihat sampai jadi marah seperti ini? Apa dia tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang dan lebih jelas dari sekedar kalimat ' _aku melihat'_ memangnya selama ini dia buta apa? Astaga terlalu banyak 'APA' di dalam kepalaku batin naruto histeris sendiri.

"aku melihatmu dengan orang lain berpelukan." Ketus sakura kearah naruto yang sukses menjawab kalimat ambiigu yang tadi ia lontarkan.

"berpelukan?siapa?" pertanyaan polospun terlontar dari bibir naruto

"gadis berseragam sekolah" jengkel sakura dengan kelambanan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya

"oh… itu, namanya sarah. kazehana sarah" akhir naruto sadar arah pembicaraan sakura dengan segara menatap sang gadis pinky sudah membuang mukannya karna marah "kau cemburu"

"untuk apa?! Kau terlalu percaya diri." Ketus sakura lagi

"lalu mengapa kau marah?"

"moodku rusak, karna seseorang telah mencuri kasih sayang ibuku dariku"

"aku tak tahu kau sangat sensitive…" sing a song naruto membuat sakura tak bisa mengulum senyumnya "mau menghitung mundur bersama"

"mungkin dulu. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang." Tukas sakura menanggapi tawaran naruto kepadanya.

"dasar payah…" sing a song naruto lagi

"apa?!" celetuk sakura berpura-pura marah sembari berjalan meninggalkan naruto mendorong gerobak dagangan mereka sendirian. sebuah senyuman jahil tercetak apik di wajah sakura dikala ia melangkah mulai menjauh meninggalkan naruto jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

"sakura…! sakura…!" panggil naruto "sakura tolong aku…!" panggil naruto lagi yang di abaikan si pinky yang terlihat semakin mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan dirinya kesusahan mendorong gerobak dagang sendirian hingga sedikit banyak naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sakura.

"genit…"

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Di suatu ruangan terlihat sekali gadis berambut merah pekat sedang mencoba seluruh pakaian penuh keantusiasan mengingat nanti malam ia akan bersama naruto membuatnya semakin girang sendiri sembari menghadap cermin, bahkan ia mengundang kedua sahabat wanitanya untuk membantunya berbelanja dan pergi ke salon. Sungguh sarah ingin terlihat sangat menawan nanti malam hingga membuat naruto tergila-gila padanya , membayangkannya saja membuat ia terkikik geli sontak membuat seluruh pelayan yang melihat dari pintu kamar yang terbuka hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat nona muda yang selalu ceria layaknya mentari di mansion ini.

"hallo…" sambung sarah ke salah satu temannya

"iya ino… nanti kau ajak juga tenten. Kita akan _shopping_ …dan pastinya ke salon" ujarnya ceria

"iya aku tunggu.. aku ingin terlihat cantik nanti malam" dan terputuslah sambungan telponnya dengan sang sahabat setelah seseorang bernama ino mmengatakan kalimat _ciee_ yang cukup panjang untuk menggoda gadis bernama lengkap kazehana sarah itu dari sebrang _line._

Kembali lagi kegiatan awal mematut diri didepan cermin sembari mencocokkan bajunya lagi seraya bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sungguh benar-benar hati sarah saat ini berbunga.

 _Skip time_

Lampion telah di terbangkan ke langit, hilir mudik kendaraan menuju suatu tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama orang tersayang telah berlalu lalang dengan padat. Sungguh tahun baru ini di rayakan lebiih meriah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya .seperti saat ini naruto sedang mengantar sang sahabat di _royale N club's_ notabene nagato hingga sampai pelataran, terlihat disana yahiko dan shikamaru sedang menggobrol akrab yang mungkin saja menunggu kedatangannya bersama nagato. Pria bersurai merah pekat itupun turun dari mobil sembari berujar hati-hati kearah naruto, dan terbukti tebakan naruto saat ia memundurkan mobilnya ingin berlalu tampak yahiko bersama shikamaru menghadang mobilnya membuat naruto mau tak mau mengerem mobil dan membuka kaca mobil.

"hey! Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak yahiko berlari kearahnya di susul shikamaru.

"hn?" Tanya naruto

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan menemui sarah"

"tapi hampir tengah malam. Ayo hitung mundur bersama…" ucap yahiko di barengi anggukan shikamaru

"kau bisa menemuinya nanti" sambung yahiko berusaha membujuk naruto yang sedang menimang-nimang ucapan pria orangenya di hadapannya.

"tapi aku sudah berjanji pada sarah_"

"semua orang kesini untuk menghitung mundur." Shikamaru mulai bersuara mencoba membujuk naruto membantu yahiko, lamanya berpikir naruto membuat nagato kehabisan kesabarannya.

"cepatlah. Sudah 10 menit menjelang tengah malam. Ayo turun dari mobilmu." Tukas nagato mulai jengah menunggu naruto yang terlalu lama berpikir.

Waktu hitung mundur pun sudah di mulai dengan meriah saat naruto masuk bersama yahiko dan lainnya, yah_ naruto setuju untuk menghitung mundur bersama anggota _taka_ terlebih dahulu barulah menemui sarah yang semoga saja tidak terlambat.

8..

7..

6..

di hitungan memasuki kelima akhirnya naruto bergabung dengan seluruh teman-temannya dan yang mengagetkan adalah sakura ada disana mmembuat naruto tak khayal menuai senyum di wajahnya menunjukkan gurat kebahagian di wajah tampannya

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

 _Selamat tahun baru…!_

Teriak sang _dj jooky_ menyalakan music _dj_ -nya berdetum meriah membuat semua yang ada di dalamnya berteriak senang merayakan tahun baru sembari melepaskan _convety_ keatas serentak dengan hanabi yang bersinar indah di luar gedung memperindah suasana langit berlatar belakangkan warna hitam hingga membuat warna hanabi mencolok indah untuk merayakan tahun baru. Semuanya terlarut dengan kiba yang mulai menuangkan bir di seluruh gelas yang tersedia di meja mereka dan segera mulai di minum bersama-sama setelah ber- _cherrs_ \- ria. Di selang music yang berisik terdengar naruto berucap kearah sakura yang tak lain di sebelahnya.

"ada yang mau kaukatakan?" Tanya naruto sedikit berteriak kearah sakura akibat suara music yang nyaring

"bagaimana dengan mu naruto? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya balik sakura membuat naruto tersenyum sedikit malu menatap sekitar yang tampak anggota gengnya mulai menajamkan indera pendengaran masing-masing.

"aku harap kau bahagia sakura" ucap naruto kearah sakura sedikit mendekat

"aku harap kau juga bahagia naruto" balik sakura sukses mendapatkan godaan dari semua orang

 _Ciiiieeee….!_

Sukses membuat sakura merona malu dengan wajahnya yang saat ini sudah memerah padam sedangkan naruto hanya terdapat semburat tipis di wajahnya yang berhasil di sembunyikan sembari melepar senyum kearah semua hakama-nya.

"apakah kalian datang bersama…" goda kiba membuat sakura semakin merona di buatnya, dengan cepat ia menarik sasuke agar bertukar posisi di sebelah naruto membuat sedikit banyak sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kearah naruto dan tersenyum menyebalkan. Sontak membuat si pirang tak bisa menahan gemasnya untuk tidak mengacak-acak surai raven sasuke dan merangkul bahunya mengabaikan si empu yang sedang mengerutu.

"aku harap kalian semua bahagia" yahiko membuka suara menatap seluruh temannya

"semoga persahabatan kita abadi selamanya!" teriak timpal sasuke mengajak semua temannya bersulang dan di respon positif oleh semuanya hingga mereka bersulang.

Mereka semua terlarut dengan pesta yang sangat menyenangkan mengabaikan dia, seorang gadis bersurai merah tua dengan rambut bagian depan sebagiannya di kelabang dan sisa rambutnya terurai ,bahkan ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan _dress_ miliknya berwarna pink pucat di padan dengan mantel putih. Tapi sayang semua iitu sia-sia,tak ada seorangpun yang menggandengnya,bukan ia tak ada yang mau tapi ia sudah memiliki janji. Janji yang sejak satu jam tadi ia tunggu sembari bersandar pada pagar mansion menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung menghampirinya membuat ia mendesah lelah dan terduduk bersandar di gerbang. bahkan sesekali beberapa pelayannya muncul untuk mengajak masuk ,akan tetapi ia mengatakan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi dan sampai sekarang ia masih menunggu pria itu datang dengan penuh kepercayaan bahwa dia akan datang menepati janjinya.

Sementara itu di lain keadaan terlihat naruto akan keluar dari parkiran khusus mobil di antar oleh sasuke,nagato,dan deidara yang saat ini sudah terlihat pulih.

"bisakah kau disini lebih lama?" Tanya deidara melonggokan kepalanya ke dalam mobil naruto.

"aku sudah janji padanya." Tegas naruto taak mau terbujuk lagi "aku harus pergi" dibalas anggukkan ke tiga temannya yang sadar tak bisa membujuk naruto dan berlalulah pemuda pirang iitu memutar mobilnya dengan sasuke dan teman-teman mulai pergi menuju kembali kedalam.

"mau kemana kau wajah tembem…" goda deidara kearah kedua gadis yang lewat tanpa menyadari sakon bersama teman-temannya berlalu dengan menatap remeh kearah sasuke dan temanya

"lihat rambutnya, apaan itu?"

"hahah lucu…" hina kedua teman sakon menunjuk kearah nagato yang saat ini menggunakan wig.

"apanya yang lucu hah?!" bentak nagato tersingung

"nagato hentikan,tahan dirimu!" sergah deidara menahan pergerakan nagato

"lihat dia marah"

"lihat sakon! Elien itu tampaknya marah!" ucap teman yang di belakang sakon mulai bersuara

"brengsek!"

Nagato yang tak bisa menahan diripun akhirnya berlari berhambur kearah sakon bersama gengnya, setelah itu kalian tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Pertikaian antara nagato pun menyulut emosi sasuke dan deidara hingga mereka juga ikut berpartisipasi, sekarang nagato mencoba melandaskan bogemnya kesalah satu musuhnya akan tetapi malang menimpa tinjuannya berhasil ditangkap daan di balasi pukulan di wajah pria merah itu, untungnya sasuke yang ada di belakang nagato dengan sigap menyambut nagato yang terhuyung. Perkelahian semakin sengit dengan ketidakseimbangan, saat ini sasuke yang telah membantu nagato juga telah bertarung lagi sedangkan nagato kembali menyerang membabibuta kearah sakon, tentu saja nagato berhasil di jatuhkan sakon hingga ia tersungkur. terlihat mobil milik naruto mulai berlalu menurunkan kecepatan membatalkan niatnya setelah melihat temannya sedang berkelahi mati-matian. Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk mulai membantu, tentu saja banyak musuh yang tertuju kearahnya untuk menyerang.

"kurang ajar." Tukas naruto setelah membanting kedua lawan yang menghampirinya.

Dilain pihak tampak nagato sedang di cekik oleh sakon, nagato memberontak dan mengigit bahu sakon membuat sontak pemilik tubuh berteriak sakit akibat ulahnya

"SIAL!kau mengigitku!" ganas sakon setelah menampar wajah nagato " beraninya kau!" nagato yang tak menyadari bahaya pun langsung berlari menyongsong kearah sakon yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan belatinya untuk menghabisi nagato, dan kembali lagi keberuntungan menghampiri nagato. Di saat sakon ingin menghabisi nagato dengan belatinya tampak cepat naruto mendorong tubuh nagato dan mencekal tangan sakon. Lama mereka mereka adu ketajaman mata dengan tangan masing-masing yang tak berkerja memegang bahu lawannya, mereka mulai berjalan menjauh dia antara spasi mobil satu dengan mobil yang lainnya. Sudah berpuluh kali tubuh naruto di pukuli tapi ia berhasil menendang mundur orang tersebut sembari mempertahankan cekalan pada tangan sakon, bila kalian bertanya di mana temannya yang lain? Sasuke sudah tampak kewalahan dan deidara beserta nagato sudah sedang di keroyok habis-habisan hingga saat ini naruto harus bertahan mati-matian melawan sakon dengan bantuan anak buahnya. Cukup lama pencekalan naruto kearah sakon , membuat salah seorang pria yang di pukul mundur kembali lagi membawa sebuah balok kayu mulai memukul tubuh naruto dengan ganas membuat naruto melepas cekalannya di tangan sakon dan melandaskan dua kali bogem mentah hingga pria itu tersungkur.

Naruto mulai berbalik untuk menjatuhkan belati milik sakon tapi sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya tak bisa naruto hindari.

 ** _Jleb._**

Belati sakon sukses menusuk perut naruto

 ** _Jleb._**

Sekali lagi sakon memperdalam tusukannya kearah naruto hingga terdengar suara yang menggerikan sedangkan naruto saat ini sudah bergetar, dengan sisa tenaga yang naruto miliki iapun melayangkan sikunya kearah sakon hiingga tersungkur. Dengan tubuh bergetar naruto mencabut belati yang tertanam di daerah perutnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah hingga ia duduk tersandar lemas di mobil yang entah milik siapa?.

Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan lawan terakhirnya dan membantu deidara, saat ini ia melihat sakon bersama teman-temannya telah berlari menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Melihat deidara dan nagato yang sudah berdiri akhirnya mereka berlari hendak mengejar sakon akan tetapi mereka sudah terlihat menjauh.

"dasar pengecut!" teriak deidara meludah kesamping

"tadi itu keren…" ucap sasuke membuka suara memuji kearah nagato

"tentunya"

Sasuke bersama yang lainnya menatap kepergian sakon dengan tatapan meremeh tidak lupa saling bertukar senyum. Obrolan mereka berlanjut mengabaikan naruto sedang mendesah sakit yang sejujurnya mereka tak menyadari akan hal itu, mengambil tindakan cepat naruto-pun mulai tegak berdiri dan sesegera mungkin merapikan jaketnya untuk menutupi luka tusukan milik sakon agar tak terlihat teman-temannya ,takut saja nantinya mereka khawatir seraya mulai berjalan kearah temannya. Terlihat sekali deidara mengajaknya _high five_ tapi naruto mengabaikannya mulai berjalan kearah mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat pertikaian mereka.

"naruto?.." Tanya deidara merasa di abaikan membuat kedua pemuda selain deidara mengarahkan sorot matanya kearah si pirang.

Sadar dirinya di panggil membuat naruto menoleh kebelakang memberi _nice guy_ kearah teman-temannya tanda ia baik-baik saja dan mulai melangkah kearah mobil meninggalkan temannya yang terlihat tersenyum senang kearahnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Sesekali terdengar sayup-sayup sasuke bersama deidara saling melempar pujian membuat naruto tersenyum geli.

 _Skip time_

Saat mendengar bunyi mobil yang menghampirinya sontak saja membuat sarah yang sedang tertunduk lesu bersandarkan dinding pagar mendonggakkan wajahnya, Jujur saja saat ini dia bahagia karna akhirnya naruto datang menjemputnya. Dengan berpura-pura marah pada naruto, sarah-pun membuang wajah kesamping. Naruto yang sudah keluar dari mobil melihat sarah yang sedang membuang wajahnya membuat ia tersenyum lembut, sebenarnya naruto ingin sekali mengucapkan maaf karna membuat gadis cantik itu menunggu sebelum rasa nyeri di bagian perut menyiksanya sekaligus matanya yang saat ini mulai mengabur,membatalkan niatnya. Semuanya terasa bergoyang hingga ia terjatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapan sarah, ia terjatuh terlentang di sebelah mobil membuat sarah menjerit histeris kearahnya.

"NARUTO-KUN!" jerit sarah berhambur kearah naruto mengbaikan pakaian yang dikenakan saat ini sangat tak cocok untuk berlari "siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" paniknya lagi, melihat nafas naruto mulai memburu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"darah!" kaget sarah melihat tangannya yang memegang tangan miilik naruto di bagian perut.

 _Skip time_

Dengan cepat naruto langsung di larikan oleh sang suster ke ruangan UGD , sarah tak pernah sedetik-pun melepaskan tangan naruto dengan air mata yang bercucuran melihat pria di sukainya berlumuran darah. Di lain keadaan naruto hanya bisa menatap lampu yang berlalu-lalu, matanya sangat mengantuk dan tangan hangat sarah masih tetap mengengam tangannya. sungguh saat ini naruto tak bisa menahan kantuknya hingga ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

"tetaplah bersamaku naruto-kun…" samar-samar naruto mendengar suara sarah bergetar, tapi memang ia tak bisa menahan matanya lagi untuk terlelap, hingga suara sang suster mengintrupsi.

"maaf nona… anda tak bisa mengikuti kami sampai sini" ucap sang suster sopan kearah sarah, membuat gadis itu sedikit tak rela melepaskan tangan naruto "anda bisa menunggunya disini"

"naruto-kun hiks..naruto-kun..hiks.." isak sarah

.

.

Fnd

.

.

Tak menjelang waktu lama terlihat sakura ,sasuke dan teman lainnya datang menghampiri sarah yang terlihat berdiri bergetar dengan tangan berlumuran darah, bahkan bukan hanya tangan baju sarah-pun penuh dengan darah bila kalian ingin tahu.

"sarah! Bagaimana naruto?! Sarah!" teriak yahiko bertanya berlari menuju sarah

"dimana dia? Dimana naruto?bagaimana keadaanya?" giliran sakura yang bertanya setelah sampai di tempat sarah seraya memegang lengannya, mata sakura terbelalak melihat darah di tangan gadis bersurai merah tua itu. Lama menunggu tetapi gadis berambut merah tua tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak menjawab membuat sakura mengambil tindakkan mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi naruto sekarang dengan sasuke di belakangnya, di lain pihak terlihat yahiko memimpin sarah untuk duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang terlihat sekali tertekan dengan air mata terus mengalir.

"kita kehilangan dia, Dok!" panic sang suster dari dalam, terlihat sekali sang dokter yang sedang mengunakan alat medis untuk membuat naruto terbantu.

"jantungnya saat ini sudah berhenti berdetak dok!" ucap sang suster semakin panic, sedangkan sakura bersama sasuke hanya bisa menatap penuh harap tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka didalam dan melihat sang dokter menggunakan alat pengejut yang diarahkan ke dada bidang si pirang mencoba membuat jantung naruto berdetak lagi hingga salah satu suster di dalam menyadari sakura dan sasuke yang mengintai dari celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka dan segera di tutup olehnya. Hal itu sukses membuat sakura bersama sasuke mendesah kecewa.

01:00 AM

Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tetapi belum ada tanda tanda sang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD membuat semua orang yang sedang menunggu di luar hanya bisa terduduk pasrah dengan lemas.

Semuanya tampak sangat gelisah dan gusar akan keadaan naruto yang belum mereka ketahui, jujur banyak harapan yang mereka tanguhkan untuk naruto bahkan yahiko bersumpah akan menjauhi alcohol bila naruto selamat dari ini, semuanya tertekan dengan segudang ketakutan mereka masing-masing.

02:00 AM

Pukul dua pagi pun terlalui membuat suasana menjadi mencekam dengan sarah yang terlihat berantakkan dengan matanya sudah membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menanggis, sesekali shikamaru mendesah lelah. Inilah pertama kalinya bagi shikamaru merasa ketakutan seperti ini, ia merasa rasa ketakutan itu di lawan akan tetapi rasa takut ini sungguh tak bisa di lawan olehnya seolah-olah ia lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya.

 _Ting._

Bunyi lift berbunyi seiring munculnya pria berambut pirang bersama sang istri yang bersurai sangat mirip dengan nagato, dengan gusar mereka melangkah sembari mata menyapu orang yang mungkin saja teman-teman naruto. Sungguh suatu ketepatan terjadi, di saat kedua orang tua yang diketahui namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina datang sang dokter-pun muncul dari ruang UGD sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di bangku tunggu berdiri untuk menghampiri dokter tersebut sebelum di dahului kedua orang tua naruto.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?!" Tanya minato dengan suara cemas tidak lupa mencengkram kedua lengan dokter hingga membuatnya takut , sebuah tepukan halus di punggung minato dari sang istri kushina membuat cengkramannya mengendur.

" kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab dokter lelah setelah lepas dari cengkraman minato sukses membuat kushina yang berusaha tegar pecah sudah, air matanya menggalir bagaikan menganak sungai.

"apa maksudmu! Dia anak ku satu-satunya! Selematkan dia!" bentak minato penuh penekanan " apa yang kau inginkan dok?! Uang?! Berapa-pun yang kau inginkin akan ku berikan!" hancur sudah minato setelah mendengar penuturan sang dokter, dengan kasar ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter

"ah_ atau kau ingin tinggal di rumah mewah?! Akan aku kabulkan! Asalkan hidupkan putraku! Aku mohon hidupkan lagi putraku! Apapun akan kuberikan dok! Apapun yang kau inginkan akan ku kabulkan..!hidupkan lagi putraku..dia hartaku yang paling berharga_" ucap minato kalap tak bisa menerima kenyataan dengan akhir kalimat terdengar sekali melemah kehilangan kekuatan.

"maafkan saya tuan namikaze-san…"

"KAU BOHONG!.. KAU PASTI BOHONG!" teriak yahiko berlari kearah dokter dengan mencekik kerah sang dokter sukses membuatnya bergetar ketakutan, untunglah deidara bersama obito segera menghampiri yahiko dan menahannya hingga sang dokter bisa pergi berlalu dengan tubuh gemetar.

Semua terjadi menjadi terasa lambat setelah kepergian sang dokter_

Terduduk. Kushina terduduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan ratapan pilunya_ putranya.. putra semata wayangnya. telah meninggalkannya, apakah sempat baginya untuk memberikan kasih sayang ? Apakah sekarang sudah terlambat baginya untuk meminta maaf? hancur!_semuanya telah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur_putranya telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya dan itu untuk selamanya. Ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa putranya namikaze naruto hanya menginginkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, tapi ia tak pernah sempat berbagi hal sesederhana itu dengannya. ia sudah merampas kebahagian putranya sejak ia kecil. Apakah tak ada kesempatan kedua baginya untuk memperbaiki hal itu? Sesal kushina, bila benar ada yang namanya kesempatan kedua_ maka kushina bersumpah tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakanya. Senyum manis sang putra telah sirna karna kebodohanya yang berpikir dengan uang maka putra semata wayangnya akan bahagia,meninggalkan putra kecilnya sendirian terjerumus kesepian yang hanya dimanja dengan uang sembari menunggunya pulang untuk berbagi tawa. sungguh kushina sangat menyesali kebodohannya.

"NARUTO!" teriak kushina pilu memanggil nama putranya hingga terdengar suaranya menyerak, bahkan ia tak perduli bila ia kehilangan suaranya, wanita anggun itu menjerit pilu meratapi kepergian putra semata wayangnya.

Sedangkan minato dengan langkah goyah menuju kedalam untuk menjumpai putra semata wayangnya… Di saat dihadapannya putranya namikaze naruto telah terbaring kaku hati orang tua mana yang tak remuk redam melihatnya.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Air mata minato tak terbendung lagi melihat putranya yang dulunya tersenyum lebar sekarang sudah kehilangan senyumannya, putranya yang dulu bersinar cerah layaknya mentari kini kehilangan sinarnya bahkan ia di rampas sebelum minato sempat memperbaiki semuanya.

"maafkan tou-san naruto.." ucap sang ayah memeluk jasad yang telah terbaring kaku

"maafkan tou-san..hiks..maafkan tou-san naruto…"

Tanggis minato tak bisa terhenti memeluk erat jasad kaku sang putra, disudut hati terdalamnya ia sangat menyesal sungguh sangat-sangat menyesal. Ingin menyalahkan? Siapa yang ingin ia salahkan?!menyalah seseorang-pun tak ada gunanya_ Iris cerah putranya tetap tak akan terlihat lagi! Dengan berbagai penyesalan menumpuk di hati kecilnya membuat minato semakin mempererat pelukannya. Segar sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu naruto menanyakan kabarnya bersama sang istri saat makan bersama, wajahnya sangat tampan saat itu membuat minato bangga_ ia rasa baru kemarin putranya terlihat masih kecil hingga dalam sekejap sudah terlihat dewasa dan_ dalam sekejap meninggalkannya seperti ini. minato menanggis tersedu-sedu membayangkan semua kenangan bersama putranya yang sangat singkat membuat rasa sesak didadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sedangkan di luar semuanya telah menanggis bahkan sarah kembali menanggis, semuanya tak sanggup menahan kenyataan pahit ini bahkan yahiko sang pangeran dingin saat ini telah beruraian air mata. Seakan langit runtuh saat mendengar hal ini, itulah yang di rasakan semua orang. Terutama sakura yang terlihat sangat terpukul, mengapa saat ia mulai membuka hatinya? Mengapa di saat ia mulai menyayanginya ia pergi? Mengap setiap orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya? Mengapa di saat seperti ini? MENGAPA! teriak batin sakura.

"bagaimana bisa kau biarkan dia mati?!" teriak sakura kearah nagato "mengapa?!" air mata sakura mengalir terus menerus tak ada henti-hentinya.

"dia selalu menolongmu! Kenapa kau tak menolongnya?!" giliran sasuke, lidah sasuke kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sakura yang tak lepas memukulnya. Rasanya bila ada menanggis darah maka sasuke saat ini mungkin menanggis darah karna naruto.

Suasana larut dengan kesedihan meratapi kepergian seseorang yang sungguh sangat berarti bagi kehidupan mereka masing-masing ,seseorang yang memiliki makna lebiih dalam hidup mereka telah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

NAMIKAZE NARUTO

Saat ini telah meninggalkan mereka selamanya_

Dengan napas memburu sasuke-pun berlari meninggalkan semuanya, untuk mencari dia!_ orang yang telah menghiilangkan sahabatnya. Tak jauh dari kepergian sasuke, yahiko dan yang lainnya juga ikut menyusul kepergian sasuke untuk mencari seseorang yang mereka juga tahu siapa orangnya_ meninggalkan sakura yang sudah jatuh terduduk berkubang dengan lubang kesedihan.

Dengan memacu motor miliknya sasuke menyusuri kota konoha mencari sakon dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti menetes dari mata onyx-nya. Sedangkan dilain pihak tampak di belakang ada yahiko bersama nagato mengejar sasuke, atas keterlambatannya akhirnya dua motor yang di naiki shikamaru bersama deidara dan kiba bersama obito kehilangan jejak sasuke dengan segera menghubungi yahiko.

Lama mereka menyusuri kota konoha pada akhirnya posisi sakon diketahui di salah satu stasiun kereta _mokuton_ di daerah konoha timur dengan cepat sasuke yang sudah bergabung dengan shikamaru dan deidara berlari menuju stasiun untuk menghadang langkah sakon, di kala hendak berbalik sakon sudah di kejuutkan dengan yahiko dan lainnya membuat ia berlari kearah samping sukses membuat sasuke beserta temannya berteriak untuk menghentikan lari sakon, mereka kejar-kejaran cukup jauh dari stasiun hingga cahaya motor menyapa indera ke tujuh pemuda yang sedang mengejar sakon.

"kau lihat…" ucap sakon pongah percaya diri "aku tak sendiri_ kalian hanya bertujuh mencoba mengejarku dan lihat sekarang! di depanku ada bosku" jelas sakon bangga berusaha bersatu dengan seluruh anggotanya sama sekali tak membuat sasuke dan yang lainnya gentar sedikitpun melihat hal itu. Tanpa sakon sadari orochimaru menghampirinya_

 ** _Buagh!_**

Bogem orochimaru melandas di wajah sakon hingga ia tersungkur

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan" dingin orochimaru kearah sakon "agar tak berkelahi mengunakan senjata_tapi kau tak pernah mendengarkanku! Karna berkelahi menggunakan senjata itu adalah seorang pengecut! Dan kau adalah pengecut! Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi anggota _night melody_!" tegas orochimaru membuat sakon berdiri melangkah mundur, jujur ia sangat malu di buang oleh gengnya secara memalukan seperti ini.

"kalian! Siapa yang berani maju?! Siapa yang mau aku tendang!" ucap sakon sukses membuat sasuke berlari menyongsongnya, sebuah bogem melandas dan di balas hingga mereka berdua sama-sama terpental, tak menyerah sasuke pun melandaskan lagi bogemnya tetapi dapat di tahan dan sebuah bogem sakonlah sebagai balasannya membuat sasuke tersungkur di tanah berbatu. yahiko yang melihat hal itu hendak maju sebelum suara deidara mengintrupsi

"berhenti_ sasuke pasti bisa mengatasinya." Tegas deidara membuat yahiko beringsut mundur.

Dengan sangat kejinya sakon menjambak rambut sasuke dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke tanah berbatu seraya menyeretnya dengan sigap sasuke menggadu kepala di dagu sakon hingga pria itu terjungkal, tak membuang kesempatan sasuke langsung menindih tubuh sakon dan memukulnya tertubi-tubi

 _Tring!_

Sebuah belati terkeluar sangat tajam

"sasuke awas!" teriak yahiko bersama yang lainnya memperingatkan, tapi reflex sasuke terlambat hingga belati itu tertanam di dipaha-nya.

 ** _AAAkh!_**

Teriak sasuke kesakitan, akan tetapi emosi yang membutakannya kembali memukul wajah sakon hingga babak belur sembari mencabut belati yang tertanam di paha-nya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti merasa ngilu. Dengan mata di penuhi kabut dendam membuat sasuke hendak melayangkan pisau belati itu tepat di kening sakon untuk mengakhiri nyawa pria di bawahnya hingga sebuah tepukan halus di belakangnya membuat ia memandang di belakang sukses membuat terbelalak, Perkataan naruto tergiang di telinga sasuke dengan sosok itu mengucapkan sembari tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

 _ingat walaupun kita suka berkelahi… tapi kita bukanlah gangster_

 _lelaki berkelahi hingga ada yang menang, tapi tak pernah membunuh__

air mata sasuke tumpah lagi, semua kenangan naruto terbunuh bagaikan sebuah puzzle yang mulai tersusun dari awal hingga akhir, kenangan saat di rumah sakit serta kenangan kebersamaannya bersama naruto semuanya terputar layaknya kaset rusak di kepala sasuke canda, tawa, sedih, senang yang ia bersama naruto lalui semakin mendidihkan emosi sasuke hingga membuatnya semakin hancur berlumurkan kepedihan di hatinya.

 ** _AAAAA!_**

dengan berteriak mengambarkan kepedihan hatinya ia dengan sangat cepat menancap belati itu_

di sisi kepala sakon yang sudah hancur babak belur.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu orochimaru berlalu dengan seluruh anggota meninggalkan sasuke bersama temannya ,secara tak di sangka tiba-tiba saja polisi entah datang dari mana menghampiri mereka dan menangkap semua orang yang ada di situ.

.

.

Fnd

.

.

 _Hey teman apa kabarmu…_

 _hidupku banyak berubah sejak aku bertemu denganmu…_

 _Aku belajar banyak apa artinya persahabatan dan betapa berharganya itu darimu…_

 _Kau tahu? aku telah belajar caranya berkelahi layaknya pria sejati.._

 _Walaupun aku tahu__

 _tak akan ada laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto lagi.._

 _Tapi kau akan menjadi kenangan terindah…_

 _Di dalam hati kami selamanya.._

 _Ceritamu akan selalu terkenang tak lengkang oleh waktu.._

 _Terlelaplah sahabatku ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu.._

Semua kenangan kebersamaan mereka terputar lagi_ dari awal perjumpaan mereka hingga sekarang membuat sebutir air mata pria raven lolos menetes membanjiri bukunya.

Sasuke mulai menutup buku hariannya sembari menatap bunga sakura berguguran yang sebagian tertiup angin terbang kearah langit musim semi berwarna biru cerah mengingatkan warna iris mata sang sahabat membuatnya tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu dan mulai beranjak dari kursi taman meninggalkan buku harian dengan sebuah foto terselip diantara halamannya_

Foto itu foto seluruh geng _taka_ bersama_ di mana terdapat naruto sedang tersenyum tipis di atas bangku taman.

"kau tahu?_ dunia ini terasa ajaib setelah aku mengenalmu naruto…"

.

 _The end_

.


End file.
